Upward Over the Mountain
by wickedjedi13
Summary: What if Anakin had been able to catch Padmé before she fell out of the gunship on Geonosis? How different would things have been?
1. Chapter 1

Upward over the Mountain

Summary: What if Anakin had been able to catch Padmé before she fell out of the gunship on Geonosis? How different would things have been?

Timeframe: AOTC AU

Characters: All the usual faces for PT

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this but I wish I did.

Chapter 1

Another blast rocked the gunship, causing it to bank sharply to the opposite side. The two Jedi held on tightly, scrambling to stay balanced, but the Senator was not so lucky. One moment she was safely on board and the next she was tumbling out of the open drop door.

"Padmé!" Anakin cried as his body sprang with unnatural speed to grasp her arm before she was out of his reach. His free hand frantically searched for something to hold onto before they were both thrown from the ship. "I've got you."

She glanced down at the now rocky terrain below her and then raised her eyes to his, silently pleading for him to pull her up. She dropped the blaster she was clutching and brought her now free hand up to hold onto his arm, trusting him to be able to pull her to safety. "I trust you," she said, her eyes holding his.

"Steady the ship!" Anakin called, unable to pull her back in as the ship continued to rock slightly. He felt his Master move closer to him, the familiar presence hovering just above him as he attempted to find a way to help. "I can't pull her up, I don't have the leverage."

Obi-Wan quickly grabbed onto his Padawan, using the Force to hold him steady as Anakin let go of the ship to reach down with his other hand. His eyes asked her to trust him and after only the slightest hesitation she nodded her slightly. He swung her enough to bring her into a graceful arch as he called upon the Force to help him lift her back up into the ship.

In the next instant Padmé found herself sprawled atop Anakin as he lay on the dusty floor of the gunship. She could feel the surge of adrenaline melting away, leaving her exhausted as she sank her head down onto his chest. His heart was racing and his breathing was raged beneath her ear and somehow she found it comforting.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice horse.

She laughed weakly and lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I am now," she replied. "Thank you."

"I couldn't let you fall," he said, his eyes closed as he drew on the Force to help restore his strength.

"And you didn't," she said, suddenly growing aware of how they must look and quickly scrambled off of him.

He noticed her almost frantic movements away from him and frowned before he got back on his feet. Without thinking he offered his hand to Padmé and pulled her back up beside him.

Obi-Wan chose to ignore the tension sparking around them in the Force, there would be time for that later, and turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "Are you ready to face Dooku, Padawan?" he asked, bringing Anakin back into the situation with his question and sharp gaze.

"As ready as I can be Master," Anakin said, glancing sideways the woman beside him.

"We'll take him together," Obi-Wan said, turning his attention to the nearing hangar in the Cliffside. "If we work together we might just be able to defeat him here and now."

"Yes Master," Anakin agreed. "And what about the Senator?"

"She will stay on the gunship," Obi-Wan said, giving her a pointed look as though she were a petulant child that refused to stay put. "Out of harm's way."

"With all due respect, Master Kenobi, I believe I would be safer with you. The gunship will be a sitting target," she countered, all poise and steely determination.

"She has a point," Anakin said, attempting not to grin. "She might even be able to help us in there. She is a pretty good shot after all." Padmé's little smirk made defying his Master more than worth it.

Obi-Wan let out a long suffering sigh and turned his attention to the petite Senator, her hair half loose and her battle suit torn, she certainly looked more like a warrior than the politician she was. "If you are indeed coming with us then I suggest you arm yourself Senator," he said sharply.

"Trooper, give me your blaster," she said, turning t the nearest clone and taking the blaster he offered, the weapon huge in her dainty hands.

Anakin felt a thrill of pride shoot through him at the determination he saw glinting in her eyes. "I've learned its best not to argue with her Master," he said.

Padmé flashed him a grin as the gunship pulled up to Dooku's private hangar. The three of them leapt from the ship, followed close by two troopers to stand guard at the entrance. They rushed into the hangar, weapons at the ready, and found the Count preparing his ship.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today," Anakin growled.

"And here I was beginning to wonder when you would be joining me," Dooku replied, unfazed by Anakin's posturing.

"We move in together," Obi-Wan reminded his Padawan as they ignited their lightsabers. "You come in slowly on the right and I will take the left."

"Yes Master," Anakin said, taking a deep breath to steady himself before they began to move in slowly and deliberately.

A sinister smile settled across Dooku's lips as the two Jedi moved closer. This was going to be more fun than he was expecting now that the Senator was there to join them. Padmé caught sight of the look in his eyes and unconsciously took a step back. "Now gentlemen, you wouldn't want to make a mess in front of the lovely Senator," Dooku spoke in his polished accent, his lightsaber drawn but not yet ignited. "Why don't you lower your weapons and surrender before you make fools out of yourselves?"

"We won't fall for your tricks," Obi-Wan said calmly.

"My dear man, I am not trying to trick you or the boy," Dooku replied. With a sudden swiftness none of them had anticipated, he raised his hand and sparks of blue lightning danced from his fingers to envelope Padmé, and with another flick of his wrist he sent her crashing back into the rocks. "She simply does not need to see this."

Obi-Wan could sense his Padawan's panic. "Stay focused Anakin," he warned. "I need you with me in this."

Anakin took another deep breath and calmed himself, he could sense that she was unharmed and it filled him with relief. "Yes Master," he said.

Dooku smiled and ignited his red blade, holding it in front of his face to solute them.

The two Jedi moved slowly towards the Count until they were on either side of him, blades ready to attack. Dooku allowed himself a momentary thrill; this would be so much more fun than even he could have anticipated.

"Just because there are two of you, do not presume that you hold the advantage," he warned them. He knew his plan now, isolate Skywalker and kill Kenobi. The boy would make it easy once his restraint was gone, he was all power and now control.

And then all three of them moved.

Anakin sprang, lightsaber slashing powerfully. Obi-Wan attacked from Dooku's far side in perfect coordination with his Padawan's attacks. But they met in mid air as the Sith moved frin between them with astonishingly quick movements.

Anakin spun around to face their opponent and barely had time to glance the bottom of Dooku's boot before it knocked him in the chest, sending him staggering in an attempt to stay on his feet. As Anakin recovered from the knock, Dooku was able to press Obi-Wan, pushing him back with a series of effortless movements that made it impossible for the Jedi to do anything but parry thrust after thrust.

Anakin launched himself at Dooku's back and the Count half turned, his attention still on the other Jedi, gesturing with a wave of his hand to stop the boy in mid air and send him crashing into the far wall. With another quick gesture several rocks dethatched from the ceiling above him, Anakin was able to avoid the first but the second and third found their mark, hitting first his knee and then his shoulder.

Obi-Wan was attempting to hold his own with the Sith Lord and failing miserably, without Anakin to help him he was hardly able to keep the Count at bay with his effortless strikes and powerful thrusts. He stumbled over his own feet and was barely able to move his lightsaber in time to block what surly would have been a killing blow.

"Come now Obi-Wan, Master Yoda holds you in such high esteem," Dooku taunted, backing down just enough to allow the Jedi to catch his breath. "Surly you can do better than this."

Anakin came roaring back into the fight, his lightsaber moving and slashing fiercely as he attacked the Sith. Dooku smiled at him over the lights of their blades, the boy had energy, he'd give him that, but he would soon tire because of his own over exuberance. Obi-Wan tired to strike while the Count's back was turned but his blue blade came crashing down into the red of his enemy's as sparks went flying around them.

"We're just getting warmed up," Anakin snarled, his blade striking out to catch Dooku's arm as he held off Obi-Wan, but again the Sith Lord moved too quickly and the two Jedi found their blades crossing.

"You're out of breath boy," Dooku replied, stepping away from them and looking them over. "Surrender now and I will spare all of your lives."

"You made us that offer in the arena and look where that got us," Anakin replied.

Dooku chuckled darkly, his eyes flickering over to the still unconscious form of the Senator and felt the boy's anger spike with realization. "Surrender and she will not be harmed, you have my word," he said. "If not, I'm sure my Master would appreciate such beauty."

Anakin let out a cry of pure fury as he leapt back into the fray and caught the Count off guard long enough to back him into a corner. Again the Sith used the Force to knock him aside, this time pulling a piece of the ventilation system from the wall and using it as a club against the young Jedi. Anakin gasped in pain and doubled over to clutch his ribs as Obi-Wan moved in to take his place. Dooku sent a stream of Force lightning at the unsuspecting Anakin while he held off Obi-Wan with his other hand, lifting the boy with the Force and tossing him aside like a rag doll.

The loss of his partner spurred Obi-Wan forward as he called upon the Force to enhance his strikes in another series of slashing attacks that saw Dooku's blade easily deflect all of them with simple flicks. Obi-Wan had to retreat soon after, gasping for breath.

Obi-Wan steadied himself and shifted his grip on his lightsaber, and then he exploded into motion, his lightsaber flashing all about. He kept a better measure of his cuts this time, reversing angles often, turning a wide slash into a sudden thrust that soon saw Dooku on the defensive. But the Sith stepped forward suddenly, breaking Obi-Wan's rhythm, and thrust low at Obi-Wan's thigh. The Jedi brought his blade down to parry the strike but to his horror Dooku retracted his strike and switched the motion with ease. The new attack went high and Obi-Wan couldn't move quick enough to stop the red blade from striking his shoulder, just enough to leave a surface wound. When he lurched away from the pain Dooku followed his original path and struck his thigh.

Obi-Wan stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, his free hand clutching his wounded thigh. Dooku moved quickly to stand over him with his blade raised, ready to end the Jedi's life. "And so it ends," he whispered almost sadly.

As the battle had been playing out Anakin was slowly recovering consciousness, his head pounding in protest and his entire body aching. He felt Padmé nearby and slowly opened his eyes, surprised to find her crouching over him, worry marrying her beautiful features.

"You all right?" he asked weakly, reaching up to touch her cheek.

"I'm fine Anakin," she answered, leaning slightly into his warm hand. "Are you?"

"My head feels like it has a Reek stampeding in it, but other than that I'm perfect," he replied with an attempt at a roughish grin.

"Obi-Wan needs you, he can't hold off Dooku much longer," she said, her eyes drifting back to the battle playing out in the hangar.

"Give me a second or two to try and make my head stop pounding," he mumbled, closing his eyes. The sensation of two gentle hands on his face and her warm lips on his brow surprised him.

"Better?" she asked, pulling back to meet his eyes.

"All kinds of better," he said.

Dooku's hushed voice sounded overly loud in the hangar and they both turned their attention towards the fight. Anakin was shocked to see his Master had been beaten and Dooku was seconds away from killing him.

"Go," Padme whispered urgently.

He didn't need to be told twice. Leaping to his feet and calling upon the Force to carry him back in time to save his Master. His green blade cut under Dooku's just in time, stopping the death blow with a shower of sparks.

The Count backpedalled immediately and turned to face the younger Jedi. "That was brave of you boy," he hissed. "Brave but foolish. I would have thought you'd learned your lesson by now."

"I am a slow learner," Anakin was quick to reply. He attacked then, so suddenly and powerfully, his green blade whirling with such speed it seemed as though it was nothing more than a blur.

For the first time Dooku lost that confident smirk he had been wearing. He had to work furiously to keep Anakin's blade at bay, dodging more than parrying. He came on hard, intending to drive the boy back as he had driven Kenobi back, but Anakin held his ground stubbornly, his blade moving so quickly and precisely that none of Dooku's attacks got through.

Obi-Wan watched with a sense of pride as his Padawan proved he could hold the Sith Lord at bay, but instinctively he knew that Anakin could not hold for much longer, he was expending far too much energy. Anakin was unnaturally gifted but even he could tire at pace he was going.

Padmé crouched against the wall, stunned by the power Anakin was exhibiting in his fight against Dooku. She had known that he was powerful but witnessing it firsthand made her see him in an entirely new light. But like Obi-Wan, she could sense that his attacks could not be sustained for much longer without giving a little ground to defend and recover.

Anakin spun away from Dooku, his blade striking low and nearly striking his opponent's shoulder. He heard his Master call out his name and sensed Obi-Wan's lightsaber had been tossed to him, and with an effortless motion he caught it. Anakin ignited it quickly and brought it into the dual, using one blade to attack and the other to parry every strike the Sith attacked with. He was a blur of light as he used the blades in perfect harmony, attacking and defending with every step he took, driving the Sith Lord back into a corner.

The Count was impressed with the boy's skill, even as he grew frustrated with his inability to hold his ground. He needed to get away from Anakin and recoup. With one last half hearted attack, he flipped over the boy's head and moved away from him, taking a moment to catch his breath and attempt to come up with a plan.

Anakin stalked towards the Count, his blades ready to attack as he sensed the Count was growing frustrated and tired. He moved quickly, one blade slicing down ready to disarm Dooku as the other came across to finish the battle. But the Count moved to one side before he could even comprehend that he was no longer there.

Dooku stabbed, intercepting Anakin's blue lightsaber as he turned to attack again, and with a deft twist the blade was knocked from his grasp. The Count quickly used Anakin's surprise to his advantage and went on the attack, driving the boy back with sudden speed.

Anakin struggled to regain his ground but Dooku was relentless in his attacks, thrusting repeatedly and keeping the young Jedi on his toes as he stumbled backwards. And then he stopped suddenly, catching Anakin off guard, who attempted to turn the tide back in his favor by attacking again.

"No!" Obi-Wan cried, watching in horror as Dooku's blade stabbed ahead and intercepted what should have been Anakin's arm.

But a shot rang out suddenly and a bolt hit Dooku's arm, causing him to drop his weapon in surprised agony. Anakin's momentum carried through before he could stop himself and he sliced through the Sith's wrist, severing his hand. Anakin pressed his advantage and forced the unarmed Sith to his knees, his blade level with his heart.

Obi-Wan's attention turned from Dooku to the Senator, her blaster still raised as she moved forward with impossible grace. She stopped next to Anakin, one hand coming forward to gently touch his arm and the tension seemed to drain from him, his body relaxing at the touch, the lightsaber retracting.

"Count Dooku, you are under arrest," she spoke calmly, her voice strong and crisp, as if she were on the Senate floor and not in the aftermath of a bloody battle on a dusty planet.

"You have no jurisdiction over me," Dooku replied, his voice wavering as he clutched his wounded arm close to his chest.

"As a member of the Galactic Senate and with the aid of two members of the Jedi Order I have more than enough jurisdiction to place you in Republic custody for treason against the Republic," she said.

Master Yoda appeared in the hangar, flanked by two clone troopers and he slowly made his way over to the group. "Correct, the Senator is," he spoke sadly, his ears drooping as he looked upon his former student. "Taken into Republic custody you must be, and tried for your crimes you will be."

The two clones stepped forward and hauled the wounded Count to his feet; binders were placed on his wrists as they took him from the hangar. Anakin went to help his Master to his feet, hissing in pain at the sudden strain on his right shoulder as he pulled him up and offered him someone to lean on.

"Arrested the other leaders we have," Yoda announced as the group made their way out of the cave. "Ended this war before it truly began we have."

"That's wonderful news," Padmé said.

"So there should be no full scale civil war with the leaders in custody?" Anakin asked. "We really stopped it today?"

"Appears as though we have," Yoda said.

"There will still be their followers to deal with but now that we have their leaders their cause should flounder," Padmé said, glancing at Anakin as she spoke.

"Good, that's good," Anakin sighed.

"A medical transport we have waiting to take you back to Coruscant," Yoda said as he led them out of the dark cave and back into the harsh light of Geonosis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They left Geonosis two hours after the battle had ended. The transport was filled with injured clones and Jedi, most of them suffering from minor injuries but there were a few that would not make it. Obi-Wan and Padmé were quickly ushered to the medical ward to attend to the wounds they had suffered. He had wanted to stay close to them, to be able to know that they were all right but he had been pushed aside with the clinical professionalism that all healers seemed to inherit from their job.

Anakin refused treatment for his own injuries, despite the discomfort he felt. Instead of visiting a healer he wandered around the surprisingly large ship, his mind too busy to attempt blocking out every thought and emotion that filled the walls of the ship. The emotions of the clones and the other Jedi on board rattled against his skull, making his head ache in such a way that his very thoughts seemed to be shouting at him. There were times when being so finely attuned to the Force drove him crazy and this was one of those times, no one on board was making an attempt to shield their emotions and he was the one suffering for it. He found an empty corridor and sat down against the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest, as he tried to block everything out but his mind kept returning to a moment that had transpired nearly three hours earlier.

_Master Yoda had insisted that Anakin come with him when he escorted Dooku to one of the holding cells aboard the ship, tearing him away from the sides of Obi-Wan and Padmé. They had found Master Windu already waiting outside of the cell with four heavily armed troopers._

_"You did well today Skywalker," Mace said as he took over custody of the wounded Count. "The Council is pleased with your level of skill against such an opponent."_

_"The boy wounded an unarmed being," Dooku spat, his eyes blazing with anger when they met Anakin's. "Surly even you remember the punishment for such an offense, my friend."_

_"His duty to the Republic young Skywalker did," Yoda said as he marched his former student into the small cell. "Stopped you would not have, if unarmed he had been."_

_"Perhaps you are right my old Master, but even I would feel immediate remorse for such an action, the boy has felt none until now," Dooku said before the heavy door was closed and locked._

_"We'll keep an eye on him," Mace said with a nod to the other two Jedi, effectively dismissing them with the action. "You should go rest Skywalker, you look horrible."_

_Anakin thought he caught the hint of a smirk on Master Windu's usually stoic face and it took him by surprise, halting him mid stride. Yoda had to impatiently tap his withered walking stick to get his attention again and with a shake of his head, trying to convince himself that he was imagining things, he followed the old Jedi._

_"Master, he's right," Anakin said dejectedly when they entered an empty lift. "I should have been able to stop myself from attacking him after Pad- the Senator shot him. He was injured and unarmed and…"_

_"Still a threat he was," Yoda cut in. "Already proven he had that felt no quarrel he did with using the Force."_

_"Yes but what I did is not the Jedi way."_

_"Hm, concerned by that you have not been in the past. Much like Master Jinn you are. The will of the Force it was for you to do so. Doubt it you should not," Yoda said. "Even as a Jedi Dooku was not known for displaying compassion. Do not let this guilt you feel affect you, changed the outcome of this conflict you have."_

_"But Master-" he started to say._

_"Nothing more to say on this matter I have," Yoda said. "Pleased I am with what you have done this day. Perhaps consider the trials we should upon returning to Coruscant."_

_"I… Thank you Master," Anakin said, stunned by the news._

_"Now go see a healer you must," Yoda said when the lift came to a stop. "Injured you are."_

_"Yes Master," Anakin said, bowing to the diminutive Jedi before taking his leave._

Anakin lifted his head from his knees and glanced around before he slowly got to his feet. He had put it off long enough and an order from Master Yoda was not easily ignored, especially not with the promise of finally taking the trials within his grasp. And then there was the look Padmé had given him as the healers had taken her to a bacta tank, her eyes had booked no argument from him and he was almost more afraid of her wrath than the wrath of Master Yoda.

He decided not to see a Jedi healer; he was nowhere near feeling centered enough to be placed in a healing trance as he undoubtedly would be. He didn't even bother listening to the annoying voice of the medical droid he had been sent to see, his attention instead trying to focus on the presences of the two people he cared for most. He could feel that Obi-Wan had been placed in a healing trance, the lightsaber burns he had suffered were more worrisome than first expected, he'd heard a healer mention possible ligament damage in his thigh,. And Padmé had been released, he could feel her coming closer.

The words that Dooku had uttered before he was locked away were still circling around in his head, tormenting him. It was true that he had not felt any kind of remorse for wounding him in the heat of battle but now that he had seen the damage he had inflicted the guilt would not leave him. What kind of Jedi was he if within the span of only a few days he had been able to slaughter an entire tribe of Tusken Raiders and wound an already disarmed enemy?

Padmé found him in one of the small treatment cabins off of the main hall in the medical bay, his dark tunics had been cast aside to allow the droid to poke and prod at the angry looking bruises that covered his upper body. She knew that he could sense her; she had seen his eyes lift towards the door before quickly lowering back down to the hands in his lap. Something was bothering him, that much was painfully obvious to her.

"You have no serious damage to treat," the droid finally announced upon finishing its tests. "The ribs on your right side are bruised and you suffered deep tissue bruising on your right shoulder and back. All injuries will heal in time as long as you do not stress them."

"Right," Anakin said dismissively, standing up from the examination table and stretching out his back. "Thank you."

The droid left the room and Padmé quickly entered, closing the door behind her. He kept his back to her, still refusing to acknowledge her presence, and used the Force to call his discarded tunics into his out stretched hand. He grimaced in pain as he shrugged on his loose under tunic, the course material dragging over the little scraps he had received when he was thrown into the wall. She rushed to his side, unable to take seeing him in pain, and helped him pull the shirt on.

"I don't need your help," he snapped, shrugging her away.

She stepped away and frowned at his back. "What's wrong Ani?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said through clenched teeth.

"Don't lie to me Anakin Skywalker," she said her voice sharp as she grabbed his arm and forced him to turn and face her. "Something is obviously bothering you and I'd like to know what I've done to deserve being treated like that by you."

"I'm just tired, all right," he mumbled. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to collapse in a bed and sleep for the next year, everything was catching up to him and he found himself emotionally and physically exhausted in a way he had never experienced. He didn't want to have to think or feel and every second he spent around her made things worse for him. Her ability for compassion far outweighed his and he found himself wondering, not for the first time, what she would have been like as a Jedi.

She felt her anger melt away as she realized how truly exhausted he looked, his eyes were hollow and surrounded by dark circles and his face was barren of any emotion. But she also knew that there was more to his behavior than simply being tired, Anakin had never snapped at her for any reason in their time together and she instinctively knew something was bothering him on an even deeper level than he was letting on. She took a tentative step closer to him and laid a gentle hand along his cheek, soft fingers stroking over the slight stubble that lined his jaw. "Tell me," she murmured gently.

A heavy sigh lifted his shoulders before his eyes reluctantly met hers, something was breaking inside of him and that frightened her more than anything they had endured on Geonosis."I injured an unarmed man," he whispered. "I should have been able to stop myself, but I couldn't."

"Anakin, you couldn't have stopped your lightsaber even if you wanted to. You were moving too quickly, your momentum too great."

"I went against everything the Jedi stand for when I cut off his hand," he said, his eyes frighteningly distant. "I'm not fit to be a Jedi."

"Anakin, no," she said, her voice holding a gentle warning. "Dooku would have injured you if you hadn't. He had already proven that he would attack you with anything he could. What you did was self defense, anyone could see that."

"Stop trying to justify my actions!" he growled. "It's not like I mean anything to you…. As soon as this mission is over you'll go back to you life as a Senator and forget about me again." He hadn't meant to say it but now that it was out he was glad he had, perhaps if they were angry with each other that would make their inevitable parting easier to bare.

"Why would you even think that Anakin? If I didn't care about you, why would I be here now?"

"I don't know. Pity?"

Now she knew they were getting to the real heart of the problem, she just needed to push him a little harder to get her answers. "Is there something that you want to tell me?" she asked, her eyes meeting and holding his. "Is there something else that's bothering you?"

"I suppose you're going to tell me that what you said in that tunnel meant nothing," he said, his voice suddenly raw with emotion. "That it wasn't true and you don't really love me."

"How dare you!" she bristled, angered by the notion that he did not believe her declaration. Having Anakin doubt her feelings for him hurt more than she would ever have expected.

"It's the truth, isn't it? Tell a dying man what he wants to hear most."

She wanted to slap him for his assumption that she could ever be that heartless, but she would not hurt him like that. "Is that what you really think?" she asked quietly, her soft voice belying her anger.

"I don't know what to even think around you anymore," he replied. "You send out so many mixed signals that my head is spinning trying to keep up with them."

"Do you actually believe that I would lie to you about such a thing? After everything that you and I have been through together?"

"You're a politician," he answered. "Isn't it your job to try and appease everyone?"

"How could you even doubt my honesty after everything?" she demanded, moving even closer to him as her eyes flashed angrily up at him. "Do you honestly feel that I have lied to you? That I did not mean every word that I spoke in that tunnel?"

"I… I don't know," he faltered, surprised by her reaction.

"How dare you," she repeated. And then, with a suddenness he had not expected, she fisted one hand in his hair as she brought him down to meet her lips in a kiss filled with anger and urgency. He was shocked by her boldness but he quickly and eagerly began to return the kiss. Her hand left his hair to slip around his neck as she pulled herself closer to his warm body, his arms sliding around her to keep her there. "Don't ever doubt my love for you," she warned against his lips.

He looked down into her still angry eyes and brought his hands up to frame her face, the roughened pads of his thumbs sliding over the graceful curves of her cheekbones. "I promise," he said softly. "I love you."

Her eyes softened at his words and she smiled shyly. "I love you Anakin Skywalker," she said, standing on tip toe to meet his lips in another kiss. This kiss was softer, filled with their gentle explorations of how perfectly their lips moved together. He let one hand move to the back of her head so that he could tilt her back just slightly as his other arm moved down to slip around her waist, her own arms still looped around his neck as she instinctively tried to get even closer to him.

When he ended the kiss and pulled back enough to look at her there was a slight grin gracing his lips. "Thank you," he said softly. "For everything… If you hadn't shot Dooku when you did…"

"I couldn't let him hurt you," she said honestly. "And he would have."

"I would have lost my arm," he said. "I owe you."

"No," she said, "you have saved my life more times than I can count, think of it as me repaying you."

He smiled and she felt her heart lodge in her throat at the sight of it, she hadn't seen him truly smile since their picnic on Naboo. "All right, but it's going to take a while for you to square things up," he teased. "Especially with your knack for getting in trouble."

"Well, if I have you around to keep an eye on me I'm not too worried about that."

His smile dimmed at her words. "I can't always be there," he whispered, his voice filled with the remembered pain of failing his mother. He would never fail Padmé so spectacularly ever again, he vowed silently and even if he did stumble again he would never tell her, she never needed to be burdened with the knowledge that he had failed again.

"Ani," she murmured able to sense where his thoughts were taking him. "I know you can't always be there but I do know how to take care of myself."

"I know," he sighed.

"The Republic will need you now more than ever," she said softly, already thinking ahead to the coming days. They may have stopped the threat of a full scale war but the Separatist supporters still had an army at their disposal.

"But I thought there wasn't going to be a war."

"Not a war in that sense, but we will still need to draw the Separatist supporters back into the Republic and that will not be an easy task."

"Do you think there could still be a war?"

"No, but there will be battles," she said and a sudden wave of fear came over her. "You'll be out there, you'll be fighting..."

He could feel her distress radiating off of her and gently pulled her closer to him, his hands careful of the long gashes the nexu had left on her back. "Padmé," he murmured into her hair. She smelled of bacta and dust but there was still a subtle hint of the wildflowers in the Naboo meadow that lingered in her hair and he found comfort in that.

She buried her face against his chest, arms winding around him as if to never let go, as the realization swept over her that he would be out there facing more days like today and she wouldn't be there with him at the end of them, she wouldn't be able to comfort him and reassure him. She clung to him desperately as he tried to soothe her with meaningless words and a gentle hand stroking through the tangled curls of her hair. "I can't lose you," she whispered. "Not now…"

"How could you lose me?" he asked, pulling back enough to look down into her liquid brown eyes, startled by the tears he saw that lingered there, tears for him. "How can you lose me when you're the only one that holds my life in your hands?"

"Anakin, don't say such things," she scolded.

"Death can't have my life when it is no longer mine to give," he said softly, leaning forward to catch her lips in another kiss.

But she pulled away from him completely, wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the sudden chill that seemed to permeate her to her very core. Anakin was right there; his arms slipping around her waist as he gently pulled her back against him, offering his comforting warmth to her.

"You should not tempt the fates," she warned.

"Let the fates have me, so long as you know that my heart belongs only to you," he declared vehemently.

She sighed wearily and sank back against his chest. "I wish I could keep you safe," she said so softly that he wasn't sure he had even heard her correctly.

"You can. We could leave all of this behind us. We could start a life together on Naboo."

"You know that we can't, not now."

"Why?" he demanded. "What difference do two people really make?"

"The Republic needs you Ani, you're the hero of Geonosis," she said, turning back around to face him. "The people of the Republic will look to you as a symbol. You stopped Dooku, you essentially kept the Republic from falling into a civil war."

"I don't want any of that. I don't want any these titles the galaxy insists on giving me," he insisted. "All I want is your love."

"And you have it," she assured him.

They fell silent, lulled into a false calm by the low humming of the ship's engines and the comfort they found in each other's arms. She closed her eyes and could almost will herself back to Naboo where all of these troubles could not touch her. It felt right to stand there in Anakin's arms and try to forget the rest of the galaxy even though she knew nothing could ever really come of it for them.

"Padmé?" he asked softly.

"Hm," she replied, her head resting on his chest as she listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"I know that I have no right to ask this of you, that I have nothing I can give you beyond my name and my very soul but… Padmé, will you marry me?"

Her blood seemed to freeze in her veins. She had known that admitting her love for him would have opened this door, that Anakin was far too honorable to even consider anything less than making the bond they shared permanent, but she still dreaded it now that it had finally arrived. "You know that I can't," she whispered brokenly.

"Why can't you? You love me and I love you, surly marriage is the most logical step from here."

"Nothing about us is logical."

"Will you at least think about it?"

"Ani," she warned gently.

"Please?"

She sighed and nodded her head. "I'll think about it."

He kissed her cheek and pulled her that much closer to him. "You need rest," he said softly. "You're exhausted, I can feel it."

"So are you."

"I'll rest better knowing that you're resting."

She wanted to laugh at his logic, knowing full well that it was a lie. Anakin would not be resting, he would force himself to stay awake, to keep the dreams at bay unless she was there to keep an eye on him. "Come with me," she requested impulsively.

"That's not wise."

"No one would grudge us the comfort of a close friend after all that we've been through," she reasoned. "Please, I need you close."

He could sense she still feared for him and he knew she would not rest unless he went along with her request. "All right," he agreed. "Have you been given you quarters yet?"

After he finished dressing, she led him through the ship to the small room she had been given by the staff. Threepio and Artoo were already powered down in a corner and the room was blessedly quiet once the door hissed shut behind them. His eyes glanced around the room, his senses automatically searching for any sign of danger and finding none.

Padmé stood near the doorway leading to the sleep chamber, watching him closely and noting that he had not moved since entering.

"Are you coming?" she asked anxiously, breaking the silence.

"To your bed?" he asked breathlessly, suddenly nervous.

"I thought that was the idea," she teased.

He gulped nervously and took a tentative step closer to where she stood waiting for him. "Are you sure?"

"We both need to sleep and I refuse to let you sleep on that couch when the bed in here could fit both of us comfortably."

He glanced at the bed behind her; it was a stark military issued bunk that barely looked wide enough for two people sleeping on their backs. He bit his bottom lip and refused to meet her questioning gaze. "Are we just sleeping?" he mumbled.

She felt laughter bubble up within her as she finally understood what was bothering him, but she refused to laugh at him. She moved to him, her arms going around his lean waist as she looked up into his eyes. "Ani," she said softly. "I assure you that my only intention is to sleep with you beside me."

"Good," he sighed, relaxing.

"Why is that good?" she asked, quirking one graceful eyebrow in question.

"I… It's not… It's not that I don't… want that… because I do… I just…"

She giggled then, effectively halting his frantic babbling. "I want that too Anakin," she assured him. "But this is neither the time nor the place for it."

He nodded, grateful for her understanding. "I know."

She smiled and took his hand as she led him into the small room and over to the bed. "How do you sleep?" she asked.

"What?"

"I assume Jedi don't sleep fully clothed."

"Oh. Not usually."

She glanced down awkwardly before meeting his eyes again. "I was hoping to get out of these tunics," she started and for the first time he noticed that she was no longer wearing the torn jumpsuit from Geonosis, someone had given her a spare tunic that was too large on her petite frame. "It's a little big and it rubs against the scratches… You don't mind, do you?"

His eyes went comically wide and he shook his head mutely.

"All right then," she said, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"I'll leave," he blurted out. "Let you undress…"

"Stay," she requested softly.

He turned his back to her and began stripping out of his dusty clothes again, piling the bulky layers in a corner. He heard the sheets rustle and sensed that she was settling into the bed. Before he could stop himself he had slipped off his tight trousers and was slipping into the bed clad only in his undershorts.

She had her back to him and he forced himself to not look at her as he slid under the covers. He stayed on his side, giving her plenty of space as he tried to get comfortable and ignore the fact that he was in a bed with the woman he loved. He used the Force to lower the lights, plunging the room into muted darkness.

"Ani," she whispered.

"Mm," he replied, trying to sound as though he was close to sleep.

"You can move closer if you'd like, you're practically hanging off the side."

He opened his eyes, surprised that she knew how close he was to the edge and glanced over at her. She had rolled onto her other side without him knowing it and was watching him. He moved a little closer, still giving her plenty of space. When she sighed her frustration with him he moved again until he was near the center of the bed. She slipped closer to him, gently urging him to lie on his back so that she could rest her head on his shoulder and encouraged the tentative arm that went around her.

"Sleep Ani," she whispered as she pressed a kiss to his cheek before settling in at his side.

He stared up into the darkness, his body tingling from having her so close, so temptingly close. He doubted that she realized what she was doing to him with her bare skin pressed against his and her hand moving over his skin with infinite tenderness. A soft sigh met his ears as she curled herself closer to him, her face nuzzling against his chest in an attempt to find the perfect spot before her movements stilled and he sensed she was asleep.

He willed himself to relax and ignore the longing that he felt for her as he lay there in the dark. But the way her steady breathing warmed the skin of his chest and the way her body had wrapped itself around him with such sweet possessiveness made it impossible for him. He was acutely aware of every sensation she stirred within him as she slept. He sent a silent prayer to the Force to let him survive this unexpected torture as he closed his eyes and begged for the exhaustion he felt to claim him.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank all of you for your very kind reviews. It makes me very happy to have this story be so well received. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the previous chapters.

Chapter 3

Anakin Skywalker was sleeping, truly sleeping, for the first time in months. There were no dreams to plague him and instill fear in his heart. There was only a deep sense of peace the likes he had never known. Beside him Padmé shifted closer, her arm tightening around him as she tossed one graceful leg over his, a tiny sigh of contentment leaving her parted lips. Nothing could bother them as they lay wrapped within the cocoon of their intertwined limbs and warm blankets.

And then the insistently shrill chirping of Anakin's comlink disturbed the silence, muffled as it was beneath the layers of his clothing.

Anakin stirred first, accustomed to waking to the sound, and started to move towards it. He froze and came fully awake when he heard the soft murmur of disappointment that came from Padmé's lips as her arm refused to let go of him. Awareness came crashing into him and he found himself wondering just what he had done to be blessed with this moment.

"Ani," she mumbled her voice still thick with sleep.

He felt his heart clench in his chest at the wonder of it all and the sound of his name on the lips of the woman he loved, the first word she uttered in her transition from sleep. As carefully as he could he moved out from under her, letting her curl up in the warmth he left behind on the sheets. Another disappointed murmur left her lips as she tried to get comfortable again.

He moved from the bed and dove for his clothes, rummaging through the pile until he found his belt and fumbled with the pouch that held his comlink. "Skywalker here," he finally answered, his voice hushed.

"Master Kenobi has come out of his healing trance and is requesting your presence Padawan Skywalker," the voice on the other end informed him.

"Is he all right? How are his injuries?" Anakin asked quickly, and then he grimaced at how loud his voice sounded.

"I will speak with you when you arrive to see your Master. If you would please hurry, Master Kenobi's conscious state will not hold for long, he still needs more time immersed within the Force."

"Of course," he answered already pulling his pants on. "I'll be right there."

From her place on the bed Padmé was enjoying the unintentional show Anakin put on in his haste to get dressed again. She would have had to be blind not to find him strikingly attractive and she felt her cheeks heat at the sudden wave of desire that swept through her. She forced herself to take a deep breath in an attempt to stem the tide and in the process drew his attention back to her.

He stopped midway through pulling one of his boots on, his tunics on but hanging open and his belt swung over one shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

"It's kind of hard not to wake up when your pillow is taken away," she teased as she sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest.

"Sorry," he mumbled again and she felt certain that if the lights had been on she would have seen his cheeks blush. He finished pulling his boots on and started straightening his tunics enough to wrap his belt around his waist and hold them in place.

"Obi-Wan's awake," she said, taking pity on him and changing the topic.

"For now. He's asking for me so I have to get down there before he gets put under again," he said.

"I understand," she said.

"I doubt I'll be gone long," he said. "But you should try to go back to sleep, I'm sure the healers would agree that rest is the best thing for you right now."

"Of course," she agreed, then with a laugh she added, "You sound like my mother."

He smiled in the dark though he knew she couldn't see it and leaned over to kiss her sweet lips briefly before he left the room. He hurried through the halls of the transport and made his way to the medical bay in record time, or at least he wanted to say record time.

Barriss Offee emerged from the room Obi-Wan was being kept in when she felt Anakin's presence enter the medical ward. He looked utterly exhausted and she regretted asking him to come down to see his Master, she should have just let him sleep. But as he drew closer to her she sensed something different about him, where he was usually a jumble of confusing emotions now he was surprisingly calm, almost centered.

"I am sorry to bring you down here," she said when he finally reached her. "He was asking to see you and I did not think about the possibility that you were sleeping."

"It doesn't matter," he said dismissively, silently praying that she didn't feel Padmé's presence surrounding him the way he was certain it was. "How is he?"

"He will be fine given time and rest," she said. "The burn damage to his leg can be healed once we return to the Temple and the burn on his shoulder is already healing."

"Good," he sighed, running an agitated hand through his hair.

"Your own injuries have been treated I trust?"

"Yeah, I saw a droid an hour ago, it said there was nothing to worry about."

"You're bleeding."

"What?"

"Your head, it's bleeding," she said, reaching up with a swab of gauze to wipe the blood away. "You hit your head on the rocks in the cave, I believe I am correct. They did not heal that wound."

"I'll be fine, it'll heal on its own," he said dismissively. "I'd like to see my Master now, that's why I was called down here after all."

"Of course. He is on a heavy sedative, it was the only way we could get him to stay still long enough to begin healing his wounds. Your Master is as cooperative as you are," she teased

"Where do you think I get it from?" he shot back, a small grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Go, just do not expect him to be himself right now."

He nodded his head and made his way into the small sterile room that Obi-Wan occupied. His Master was sitting up but his head was listing to the side and his eyes were drooping. He cautiously stepped closer to the bed, not sure how to make his presence known in this situation.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, his voice was thick and slightly slurred.

"How are you feeling Master?" he asked, stopping at the foot of the bed.

"Like I faced a Sith Lord," Obi-Wan tried to joke. "I trust that you went to see a healer while I was under?"

"I did, but I suffered only minor injuries."

"And the Senator?"

"She has gone through a bacta treatment to begin healing her back and is resting in the quarters provided for her."

"I apologize if you were resting."

"I would have come no matter what I was doing Master," he said, praying that his Master didn't suspect that he had been sleeping in the Senator's bed. "The Senator was kind enough to offer me the couch in her quarters. She wished to have someone she knew close by after everything."

"Of course."

"Is that all, Master?"

"I want you to know how proud I am, Anakin," he said. "You did very well today and you proved to me yet again how much you have grown in the years I have been teaching you. I will speak to the Council and request you be granted permission to take your trials."

"Thank you Master."

Obi-Wan smiled but the drugs were already beginning to take effect again. "Get some rest Anakin," he said softly as he closed his eyes and settled back into his bed.

Anakin left the room feeling better about everything now that he had been granted Obi-Wan's vote of confidence. He made his way back to the quarters he was sharing with Padmé and quietly let himself in, pleased by the silence that greeted him. He undressed quickly and slid back into the warm bed, pulling her compliant body against him as he spooned himself around her. With a soft kiss against her bare shoulder he settled in and let sleep retake him.

She felt him against her back, his warmth seeping into her as he held her close when she woke again. This time it was the throbbing pain in her back that had pulled her from her peaceful dreams. She flexed her fingers against his where their hands lay intertwined near her chest above the blankets. She didn't want to move but her back was demanding attention.

"Anakin," she said softly, squeezing his hand. He mumbled softly and then settled even closer to her. "Anakin, wake up." Still nothing. Taking a deep breath she rolled over as fast as she could and came face to face with a peacefully sleeping Anakin.

She watched him sleep in the dim light of the room, marveling at how innocent he looked. She had always thought he was handsome but in that moment she admitted to herself that he was beautiful. A tentative hand rose to trace the surprisingly graceful lines of his face before she could stop it. He was temptation itself brought to life in the body of some young god. He stirred at her touch and then slowly opened his eyes.

"Padmé," he mumbled, "Am I dreaming?"

"No love," she replied with a smile. "This is very real."

He smiled in awe and then leaned in to kiss her sweet lips, finding an impossible amount of joy in the freedom to do so. "I can't believe it," he said softly.

"Ani," she said gently, her hand curving along his jaw as she looked into his eyes. "The healer told me to replace the bandages on my back every few hours and I was hoping you would help me with them."

"Of course," he said quickly.

"I had them bring some bandages up from the medical ward before I went to find you," she explained. "They should be in the fresher."

He kissed her again for good measure and then leapt from the bed to retrieve the supplies, using the Force to illuminate the room again. She wondered fleetingly if anyone had ever made a pair of undershorts look so good. And then he was returning, offering her generous view of his wonderfully sculpted torso, all rippling muscles and golden skin. The sight made her ache with longing but she was determined to wait until she could have him in a proper bed where they weren't surrounded by numerous Jedi.

He smiled shyly at her as he sat down beside her and she rolled onto her stomach as he nervously pushed the blanket down until it rested over the small of her back. He held his breath as her back was revealed to him, marred as it was by the long strips of bacta patches that covered it. In all honesty the dress she had worn when he first kissed her had revealed far more skin but this time it was different in every possible way.

She gasped softly when he gently touched her shoulder, warm fingers ghosting over her shoulder blade and down her back until he reached her first bandage. He pulled it up as gently as he could, using the Force to keep it from hurting her too much. His throat constricted at the sight of the long angry gash. He proceeded to remove the other bandages until she lay there with all of her back exposed and he could see just how truly close he had come to losing her.

His hands were steady and gentle as he applied the fresh strips after he cleaned the wounds, smoothing them over her skin with a reverence she had never experienced before. When the last one hand been applied and smoothed out she felt him leave her side to return the supplies to the fresher. She didn't move and smiled again when he rejoined her on the bed.

Suddenly she gasped sharply when she felt his lips on her tender flesh, kissing his way along the wounds he had just tended to. In an instant his act of tender caring had turned into unexpected seduction.

"Anakin," she breathed, intending to warn him gently and instead it came out as a breathless sigh.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, his warm chest hovering just above her back.

She turned her head just enough to meet his lips, sighing her pleasure as they moved together so perfectly. His hands found their way to her should and began a slow kneading of the tight muscles there, working out every knot with skilled fingers. His hands were warm and calloused against her skin, making her burn with every touch.

"I want you," she whispered against his lips.

"I thought you said…"

"Keep touching me like that and to hell with what I said," she replied.

And then his hands were gone and he was pulling away from her as if she had burned him. She opened her eyes to find him sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and his back turned to her.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled dejectedly.

She moved as quickly and gingerly as she could, pressing herself to his back as her arms slipped around him. "There is nothing to apologize for Anakin," she told him softly from where her chin rested on top of his shoulder.

"I shouldn't push you."

"You aren't pushing me," she insisted as she kissed his cheek. "We desire each other and it is never easy to hold off what we desire."

He sighed heavily and hung his head. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"Ani." Her voice was warm and gentle. "Being with you could never disappoint me."

"But I've never…"

She smiled at his innocence. "I've never been with a man."

"Really?"

"I've never wanted anyone the way I desire you."

"But you're so beautiful…"

"So are you," she replied, smiling at the blush that tinged his cheeks at her compliment. "I've never felt this way with anyone else."

He glanced at her, growing nervous again. "You want me to be your first?"

"And preferably only," she said. "Now come back to bed, its hours still until we reach Coruscant."

He let her pull him back under the covers, smiling when she curled around him. He pulled her closer to his side and she sighed contentedly against his chest. Her hand moved to rest over his heart and he placed his own over hers to keep it there, wanting nothing more than to never move from this spot again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Their arrival on Coruscant in the early hours of a new day went unnoticed by the majority of those that called the city planet home. Dawn was just beginning to spread its light over the city and the seemingly endless traffic lanes were practically empty. The Jedi were taken home to their temple and the clones were being housed in cheep accommodations near the staging area. Padmé had been the only one truly out of place among them and hand been swept back to the Jedi Temple with the promise of transportation back to her apartment. Even the droids had been taken away to be serviced and cleaned.

That had been nearly two hours ago and she was growing increasingly frustrated with their ability to essentially ignore her as she waited in the grand hallway outside of the Council chambers. An emergency meeting had been called an hour before and both Anakin had been ordered to join the meeting, leaving her entirely alone in an unfamiliar place filled with practically emotionless Jedi glancing at her as though she had grown a second head. She stood next to a large window, gazing out over the city now bustling with life, and tried to ignore the fact that for the first time in over a month she felt completely alone.

She tried not to think about Anakin and what they had been doing for most of the day it had taken them to reach Coruscant. Not that they had done anything beyond kiss and talk until they had nothing more to say and then kiss some more until they fell asleep. But the dreams that followed her had been far too pleasant for their own good and they only seemed to reaffirm her realization that she wanted him as much as he apparently wanted her. She felt certain Anakin's presence was now so thoroughly wrapped around hers that whatever bond they shared was pointless to try and sever. They were inexplicably tied together and she had a feeling they always would be.

"M'lady, may I have a word?" Obi-Wan's accented voice asked from behind her, startling her out of her thoughts about Anakin.

"You're supposed to be in the healer's ward," she retorted.

"They let me out for a walk," he replied dryly, "Something about needing to stretch my leg muscles."

"Of course," she said, turning her attention back to the city. "What did you need to speak with me about Master Kenobi?"

"Perhaps this conversation would be better suited to a more private setting."

"If you insist." She followed him into a small meditation chamber not far from where she had been waiting impatiently for Anakin to reemerge. "What is all this about?"

"The Council is insisting that Anakin continue to serve as the head of your security, they feel the threat has not completely passed yet."

"And you do not agree with their decision?"

"It is not my place to disagree with the Council."

"But you still feel their decision is incorrect."

"I have made a request to the Council to allow Anakin to take the trials and every day that he spends away from the Jedi will make it that much harder for him to pass whatever tests lay ahead of him."

"What are you trying to say Obi-Wan? That I'm a distraction?"

"Yes. Surly you know he's infatuated with you and has been since he was a boy."

"I have noticed, yes."

"He is a Jedi, Senator, he cannot have any emotional attachments."

"I am well aware of that rule. Is it the same thing you constantly told Anakin when he was concerned with his mother's safety?"

Obi-Wan visibly blanched in the dim light and seemed to falter for a moment. "You were on Tatooine with him before Geonoisis."

"We were," she confirmed.

"What happened?"

"His mother died in his arms moments after he found her."

"And Anakin?"

"You will have to ask him yourself. It is not my place to tell you any more details."

"Of course."

"What is this all really about?"

"Anakin cannot become a Jedi Knight if he is distracted by his irrational attachment to you. The Council will find away to use it against him in his trials when he faces them."

"I find it hard to believe that you were granted the same rank that Anakin wants more than anything for defeating a Sith Lord on Naboo and he has to face trials when he did the very same thing."

"Anakin is different from the other Jedi."

"He stopped a full scale civil war from breaking out across the Republic, surly that would secure the rank of Jedi Knight for anyone other than Anakin. What more does he have to prove to the Jedi?"

"If it were up to me he would be granted the rank of Jedi Knight."

"He has faced more than his far share of trials over the last few weeks, certainly the Council could be persuaded to see it that way at least."

"And yet he failed on his first solo mission."

"Failed? I was under the impression that he was ordered to keep me alive. I am still breathing am I not?"

"He was told to keep you out of danger and yet somehow you ended up on Geonosis in the middle of a battle."

"Because I made him go to Geonosis."

"You chose to go to Geonosis? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Anakin was prepared to stay on Tatooine, just as Master Windu had ordered him to do but I thought it would help him get his mind off of his mother's death," she explained. "He wanted to follow the orders Master Windu gave him but he could not let you die, not after what happened to his mother. I made the decision for him and if my decision could affect his chances for being Knighted then let me explain it to the Council."

"You very well may have to."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Senator, please consider the fact that there is no future for you with Anakin. He has made a commitment to the Jedi Order and by doing so he has committed himself to the life of a Jedi. You can never be anything more than friends and to think otherwise would be a dangerous road for both of you."

"I understand that Obi-Wan, but you must understand that the feelings I do have for Anakin are nothing more than platonic. I have known him longer than you," she reminded him. "He has never been anything more than a friend to me."

"I would expect nothing less from you Senator. Please make sure that Anakin is as well informed about your feelings on the matter," he said with a slight bow. "Now if you will excuse me, I must be getting back to the healer's ward."

She nodded her understanding and followed him out of the room. They parted ways politely and she went back to stand impatiently outside of the Council chamber. Obi-Wan's words replayed over and over in her head but the need to see Anakin again was growing stronger with every passing moment and even if she had intentions to let him go, she doubted she would be able to act on them, not now that he held her heart. At last the Council door hissed open and she pushed all thoughts of Anakin to the back of her mind. That effort proved to be in vain as Anakin emerged from the chamber. Something had changed over the course of the hour he had been sequestered with the Council, he looked as though the weight he had carried on his shoulders had been lifted and he now stood even taller than she remember.

"Senator," Anakin said his head bowing slightly as he greeted her. "I apologize for making you wait."

"Duty first," she replied. "I trust everything went well."

"Jedi business," he said. "The Council has decided that, despite the capture of Nute Gunray, I should still oversee your personal security. They feel the threat may not be completely nullified."

"I understand."

"If you are ready, we can return to your apartment immediately."

"I would appreciate that," she said, nodding her head with regal grace as she fell into step beside Anakin. He took her through the halls of the Jedi Temple and in only a matter of moments they arrived at the hangar. His enthusiasm for the various types of speeders and fighters was obvious and she found herself smiling indulgently when he stopped at an open top speeder painted yellow and silver.

"I've been working on her for the last few of months when I've had time to myself," he explained as he helped her into the passenger's side. "I've updated her fuel take as well as her speed capabilities. She's easily the fastest speeder in the Temple." He took the driver's seat and started the ignition with a grin that reminded her of the little boy she'd known all those years ago.

"If it's all right with you, I'd rather not die on my first morning back home," she teased.

He laughed and gunned the speeder out of the open doors of the hangar. "You don't trust me," he joked, making the speeder dive with alarming speed and then pulling it up quickly to cut into a lane of traffic.

"Anakin," she laughed.

"I like making you laugh," he said, his head turning to look at her. "You don't laugh enough."

She didn't want to look at him, not wanting to agree with his assessment but knowing what he said was true, instead she kept her attention on the speeders that were buzzing around them. "You sound like my family," she admitted softly. "They think I'm too serious all the time."

"They have a point," Anakin said as he weaved through the traffic with surprising ease.

"I know," she replied.

He could sense her desire not to continue the conversation and let silence fall over them for the rest of their trip through the city. He managed to get them there in record time and parked his speeder on her designated platform. The silence continued during their ride up the lift to her penthouse apartment.

"I'm sorry about what I said," he said gently, his attention focused completely on her. "I didn't mean to bring your family into any of this, it was just me being stupid… I guess that's a habit I've picked up somewhere."

"I know Ani," she said, her voice soft and far away.

She glanced up at him, suddenly finding his mere presence so close to her intoxicating in a way she could not quite name. He looked as handsome as she had ever seen him in the shimmering morning light, his face softened and his eyes shining. Without even thinking about it she reached around his neck as she rose onto her toes and pulled his lips down to hers, claiming them with a gentle passion that bespoke her longing for him. His body tensed in surprise but quickly relaxed into her touch, his own arms winding around her to hold her close as he eagerly returned the kiss. She wanted to remain lost in the moment forever and briefly reflected on the realization that this need for him was growing and not lessening but she pushed that thought aside in favor of deepening the kiss.

Anakin's ability to sense things before they happened urged him to pull away from the sweet haven of her lips, his eyes sparkling with something primal as he tried to steady his breathing. "We're almost there," he explained, noticing the disappointment that lit her eyes for a brief moment before she pulled out of his arms and began straightening the tunics she had been loaned.

And in the next instant the chime sounded and the lift came to a stop. The doors slid open with a soft hiss and they stepped out into the cool air of her apartment.

Dormé was waiting just within the apartment when they arrived, her frantic pacing coming to an end with a small sound of joy seconds before she hurried forward to give Padmé the briefest of embraces, her cheeks stained pink with embarrassment when she pulled away. Padmé smiled weakly at her handmaiden's breach of decorum and stepped further into her apartment, eyes looking around the sparse room as though to acquaint herself with unfamiliar surroundings. Anakin followed behind at a professional distance, earning a small smile from the handmaiden and a frown from the head of Padmé's security.

"M'lady," Captain Typho greeted with a formal bow, his eye never truly leaving the young Jedi that hovered behind her.

"We were worried about you, M'lady," Dormé offered tentatively. "We heard about your involvement in the battle on Geonosis."

"Yes, I suspect that news has spread rather quickly," Padmé replied, her mouth turned down in disgust.

"We had been informed that you were injured by some kind of beast," Dormé pressed. "And that you were there when they captured Count Dooku."

"My injury has been treated and is nothing to worry about," she answered. "Now if you would please help me prepare for the day, I would very much like to get to the Senate building before the session starts this morning."

"Yes, M'lady," Dormé said, falling into step behind her as she made her way back towards her bedroom. "Oh and Captain, please accompany Jedi Skywalker as he performs his rounds this morning. The Jedi have seen fit to have him continue protecting me and I would very much appreciate him being brought up to speed on the changes you have made."

"Of course, M'lady," Typho said with a bow. He kept his face pleasantly blank until the women had left the room and then he glared at the young man he had been left alone with. "You had no right dragging her to Geonosis. You ought to be kicked out of the Jedi for disobeying your orders to keep her safe."

"She was the one that dragged me to Geonosis, Captain," Anakin replied. "I had no intention of going but she insisted on trying to help Master Kenobi."

Typho hated to admit that the boy's story made sense, Amidala had a knack for ignoring what was expected of her when it came down to the misguided belief that she could actually make a difference. "Either way, allowing her to step foot on that planet was a mistake on your part."

"I already know that," Anakin said. "And if I could have kept her from going I would have. I'd rather die than see her in danger."

Typho waved off the boy's claim with a dismissive hand, his own anger evaporating now that he had gotten it off of his chest. "We've doubled the security team that surrounds the apartment complex," he said, making his way over to the lift. "There are a dozen more security cameras around the apartment and twice as many motion sensors."

"That's a start," Anakin said as he followed.

Padmé was glad to finally take a real shower with her own soaps and scrub away the grime that still lingered on her skin from the battle and her bacta treatment. The gashes on her back were already healing and the wounds were no longer open and swollen. When she felt thoroughly cleaned she dried herself and slipped into her undergarments before she exited the fresher to find her dutiful handmaiden ready to assist her into an elaborate deep blue gown.

With every layer added she felt more and more of Padmé Naberrie slipping away to be replaced by Senator Amidala. The duality between the two halves of who she was hand never really bothered her before, but now the thought of facing Anakin as Senator Amidala was enough to almost make her physically ill. It had become nearly impossible to be around him without touching him, tiny touches punctuating conversations and soft smiles to remind him that she loved him. Now she couldn't do that, not as the stoic Senator the rest of the galaxy expected her to be.

When the transformation had been completed and she stood before her mirror as Senator Amidala she had to remind herself that as the Senator she could not be ruled by emotion, no matter how much she might long for Anakin. She let the stoic mask fall into place and found strength in its familiarity. It was time to get things done in the Senate and she was ready to face the trials of what lay ahead, her determination as strong as ever.

Padmé nodded and turned from her reflection. She squared her shoulders and walked with all her regal grace out of her bedroom. She ignored the way her heart insisted upon speeding up at the sight of Anakin waiting beside Typho to accompany her to the Senate, she could not allow herself to be distracted by the love she felt for Anakin as she went to face the Senate.

Their journey to the Senate building was quick, the traffic lanes practically empty in the early morning hour. The small group made their way through the halls, already bustling with droids and aids, and arrived at her office. Anakin made a quick sweep of her office, using the Force to search for anything that could cause her harm and found nothing.

She worked for an hour, doing her best to reverse some of the votes made by Jar Jar in her absence and reviewing the transcripts of all that had transpired. She found a part of herself wishing she could revoke the Gungan's position and send him back to Naboo where his well meaning but usually disastrous choices could not affect the entire galaxy.

At last the chime sounded that announced the start of the session. She found a small amount of comfort in being able to slip back into such a familiar routine as she joined the mass of Senators and aids hurrying to the main Senate hall. Dormé met them there, carrying all the data pads the Senator would need. Padmé chose to ignore the looks her fellow Senators were giving her, as well as the over eager greeting from Jar Jar.

Once the session was called to order and the useless formalities were taken care of Padmé decided to make a motion to speak to the assembled body of representatives. She got the feeling the Chancellor's aid was trying to ignore her request but she was finally given permission to address the Senate after almost an hour. Typho maneuvered the pod into the middle of the vast hall and she waited to be announced.

"Senators, it is with great pleasure that I welcome back our esteemed colleague Senator Amidala," Palpatine announced formally. "The floor is yours Senator."

"Thank you, your Excellency," she said with a regal nod of her head. "My noble colleagues, I stand before you today bruised but not beaten. The Separatist leaders have tried to silence the voices of those that stand against them and in these times fear is the greatest weapon wielded against those that would stand up for truth and justice. I know there are those individuals in the galaxy that would seek to provoke fear and spread chaos. We have a responsibility to challenge those that threaten the safety of our people. We are the defenders of truth. We must support diplomacy to bring an end to all the needless deaths. Only through unity can the Republic recover. We must stand together in this pursuit of peace. We must not allow the voices of only a few to dictate the future of the Republic. It is only through justice that we can make things right. The leaders of the Separatists are not the only voices that must be heard.

"The battle of Geonosis could have been the start of a full scale civil war but because of the bravery of the Jedi Order and the sacrifices made by this new clone army, the Republic was able to escape that threat. We must now rally together and push to restore peace. We must stand together to regain the peace that has stood for thousands of years. We cannot let petty bickering rule the choices made by the Senate. Our people have chosen us to represent them and they expect us to unify our great Republic, I would hope that it would be your goal to not let them down. We have come out on the other side of a conflict that could have torn apart the very fabric of our Republic and now we must strive to regain peace."

The reaction to her speech was mixed, as she had expected, but she was relieved to have gotten that off of her chest. She bowed her head to her fellow Senators before she took her seat as her pod was maneuvered back to its station. The debate that followed lasted the entire duration of the morning session and Padmé found she was pleased for the most part by what she was hearing. Many Senators were in favor of laying down arms and opening new negations now that the Separatist leaders were in custody.

It was early afternoon when the session was finally called to a halt by the Chancellor. Nothing had been decided but Padmé felt hope that peace would soon come to the galaxy. She nodded politely to a few of her fellow Senators as they filed out into the hallway.

"M'lady," Dormé said softly, "the Chancellor is requesting your presence as soon as possible."

One of Palpatine's aids had appeared out of nowhere to usher them through the halls of the Senate, refusing to answer any questions and insisting they would get their answers when they spoke to the Chancellor. Padmé was surprised to find Masters Yoda and Windu already seated in the Chancellor's office when he greeted her with his typical warmth and ushered her to take a seat. Anakin followed them into the plush office and stood at attention behind her seat.

"News you have on the trial, hmm?" Yoda asked once the pleasantries had been finished.

"Actually yes, but first, let me officially request that Count Dooku be placed under constant Jedi supervision," Palpatine began. "He is far too powerful and could quite easily overpower the guards at the facility he is being sent to."

"Of course," Mace replied with a subtle nod of his head.

"Excellent. Now, their first hearing will be within a week," Palpatine said. "They will all be tried separately for their varying crimes against the Republic and its people. I expect the trials to go quickly, the amount of evidence you have managed to collect from Geonosis will be enough to put all of them away for a very long time."

"Chancellor, if I may," Padmé requested respectfully.

"Certainly my dear," Palpatine said with a fatherly smile that made her skin crawl.

"The Separatist council has a great deal of money; they will be able to buy their way out of the charges placed against them. Many of them will likely escape with only minor charges and only those without the financial backing will be charged to the full extent for their crimes," she said.

"I understand your concern but I'm afraid that is where you are wrong Senator," he replied. "The Republic has been able to freeze their assets and place a hold on all of their financial dealings. None of them will be able to afford to pay for a top defense attorney and they will all face their just punishments."

"I wish that I could believe that your Excellency," she sighed. "But the Trade Federation alone will be able to foot the bill to release all of their leaders."

"The Trade Federation will not be legally allowed to do such a thing. I assure you that this time Nute Gunray and his flunkies will finally be charged. The amount they still owe for their damages against Naboo far outweigh anything they would willingly pay for a defense team."

"I do hope you're right, Chancellor."

"Trust me Senator, I will see to it that they all face the maximum sentence for their crimes," Palpatine assured her.

The meeting went on for another hour as they discussed the events on Geonosis and the evidence they had been able to collect. Palpatine went out of his way to assure all of them that he would make sure the law was upheld completely during the trial that the Separatist leaders faced in the coming weeks.

"Thank you all for taking the time to speak with me. I feel certain that we will find a way to right the wrongs and restore peace in the very near future," Palpatine said as he walked his guests to the doors. "Anakin, my boy, might I have a word in private?"

Anakin glanced briefly at Padmé, catching her nod of approval. "Certainly Chancellor," he said.

"I will return to my office," she told him and he bowed, his eyes catching and holding hers for a single, intense moment before she took her leave.

"I want to thank you for everything you did on Geonosis," she heard Palpatine say as she walked away.

"I was only doing my duty," Anakin replied humbly.

She felt a sense of relief wash over her that she could not hear the rest of their conversation Palpatine's interest in Anakin was beginning to unnerve her, something lurked beneath that fatherly exterior, she was certain.

"Well, look at this, Senator Amidala fresh from battle," a sarcastic voice droned from behind her. "And here I thought she was against such acts of violence."


	5. Chapter 5

The senator at the start of this chapter is a character that I found on Wookiepedia. According to that source he was involved in a gambling scandal with a fellow Senator where they would take bets on which systems would leave the Republic for the Separatist movement and he was later censured by the Senate. I wanted to use an actual Senator at the time just not one that had been used before.

I would also like to thank all of you for your kind words in your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 5

Padmé turned towards the speaker and found Senator Char Bibbeck leaning casually against a pillar. "Senator Bibbeck, how pleasant to see you," she lied.

"How can you speak to the entire assembled body of the Senate after you were so publicly involved with the battle on Geonosis?" he asked, shaking his head. "All those votes against the very military that saved your life. What a dilemma you face."

"I face no dilemma. I respect and appreciate the army that appeared out of nowhere on Geonosis and saved us, but I stand behind my calls for peace," she said. "Nothing good ever comes from war."

"That's not always the case," he replied smugly.

"I assume you're still making bets on which systems will be leaving the Republic?" she asked politely. "All that extra money won't be flowing into your pockets any longer I'm afraid."

He glared at her as he stalked forward. "Those accusations hold no truth and you have no right to make them," he growled.

"Of course, that's why there is an ethics probe that has been started to investigate your dealings with Senator Wallen," she replied, finding it hard not to smile at his distress.

"They have no proof," he snapped.

"I believe I received a message while I was away stating that they had found a link to your private accounts in the Outer Rim, Senator," she replied. "If I were you I would tread more carefully, it's only a matter of time before a hearing is called and the Chancellor finds out."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I would never threaten a fellow Senator, I'm simply passing along what information I know," she said sweetly.

"Your innocent act may go over well with the majority of the Senate, but I assure you it doesn't work on me."

"I have no intention of arguing with you Senator," she said. "We agree to disagree."

"I look forward to the day you act falters and the rest of the galaxy sees that you are no better than the rest of us. Your beloved people my idolize you but it takes more than that to survive the world of galactic politics."

Padmé saw Anakin hurrying towards her, his face tight with the apprehension she felt certain he was picking up from her. She wanted to give him a reassuring smile but she could not risk such a move in front of her fellow Senator.

"Is there a problem Senators?" Anakin asked when he joined them. He had pulled himself to his full imposing height and towered over both of them. He looked every bit the brave Jedi protector and Padmé felt her heart beat that much faster at the sight of him.

"Of course not boy," Char spat.

She felt Anakin tense beside her and discreetly reached down to touch his wrist. "Senator Bibbeck and I were just discussing our differing views on the events of Geonosis," she explained, her eyes pleading with Anakin to calm himself.

"You should be honored to serve with Senator Amidala," Anakin said spontaneously. "She's the one that shot Count Dooku after all."

Char's eyes widened in surprise and then a smug grin lit up his face. "You certainly know how to use a blaster then Senator."

"Quite effectively," Anakin added, his eyes narrowing at the other man.

"Anakin," Padmé hissed, squeezing his arm in warning. His intentions were good but he still had a lot to learn about the world of politics. "That's enough."

Char's eyes widened even more as he stared at the young man, realization dawning over him and prompting him to take a step back. "Anakin Skywalker?" he asked.

"Yeah," Anakin replied, surprised by the man's reaction to him.

"I'm very sorry to have bothered you Senator," Char said quickly. "I honestly don't know what came over me. I'll just be on my way." He smiled weakly at them and then turned from the, practically running down the hall in the opposite direction.

"What was that all about?" Anakin asked. He was equally surprised to find Padmé staring at him with a bemused expression on her face. "Padmé?"

"You're quite handy to have around," she teased, slipping her hand around his arm as she encouraged him to walk with her to her office. "First you save my life countless times then you get that slimo to leave me alone. I think I'll keep you around."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"You didn't have to," she answered. "Your name was enough to get to him."

"Care to explain?"

"It all comes down to the fact that you're now the hero of the Republic," she said. "Palpatine has been using your name since the battle to rally the support of the Republic and intimidate those that sympathize with the Separatists."

"What? Why? You're just as much a hero as I am."

"I'll agree with that," Bail Organa put in as he hurried to catch up with them.

"Bail," she greeted warmly. "It's good to see you again."

"And you," he replied. "I'm pleased to see that you are doing well. I was told you'd been injured on Geonosis but it takes more than a nexu scratch to keep you down."

"They were nothing more than a couple of scratches and the Jedi healers are quite gifted," she said. "Bail, allow me to introduce Padawan Skywalker."

"Everyone already knows who you are," Bail said as he shook Anakin's hand. "You and your Master."

Anakin smiled awkwardly, unsure of how to respond to such a statement. "Thank you… I think."

Bail laughed and patted Anakin's shoulder. "Ever the humble Jedi I take it," he teased.

"Don't worry, he warms up to you," Padmé said, her eyes sparkling with merriment at Anakin's discomfort at being the center of attention. "Was there something you needed Bail?"

"Yes, I was hoping to speak with you in private," he said, glancing at Anakin. "If that's allowed."

"Of course," Anakin said, making a point of stepping away from Padmé,

"Thank you Anakin," she said as she ushered Bail into her office. "Dormé if you would take any calls for me, that would be greatly appreciated."

"Of course, M'lady," Dormé said. She watched the young Jedi from her desk as he sat down in one of the plush chairs and closed his eyes. She assumed he was mediating and paid him no attention as she resumed working.

"I appreciate you taking the time to speak with me," Bail said as he sat down across from Padmé's desk. "Too much has happened in the time that you have been gone and I feel better about discussing it here in a secure environment."

"I am most eager to be brought up to date," she said. "I'm afraid that I did not manage stay on top of the happenings in the galaxy while I was in hiding." She mentally added that she had been far too busy falling in love with the very Jedi that sat outside her office to even care that the Republic could have crumbled in her absence; at least she hadn't cared at the time.

"I'm afraid that I should start by informing you that Representative Binks was manipulated into calling for the vote to extend the Chancellor's emergency powers," Bail started. Padmé sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and then waved for him to continue. "After we received word from Master Kenobi about the discovery of the droid factory on Geonoisis, Mas Amedda implied that you would have done the very same in such a situation and within the hour Palpatine was granted even more power."

"I would never vote in favor of granting him more power than he already has," Padmé insisted through clenched teeth. "He's been in office far longer than he ever should have been, even under the laws of reelection. Now that this crisis is close to actually being resolved he should be stepping down from his post, not continuing to manipulate the senate and every crisis that comes along in his favor."

"I know that Padmé," he said sympathetically. "The Republic needs new leadership but the Chancellor's approval ratings are rising now that the Separatist leaders have been apprehended."

"Someone needs to pose a motion for a vote of no confidence."

"Why not you? I doubt that it would surprise anyone."

"He was my Senator when I was Queen; I helped him get to where he is now. I could not make the same motion again, not without risking certain ramifications and political fallout," she insisted. "I would be unable to help the Republic if my career fell apart simply because I did not agree with the man we voted to lead us."

"Of course not, but you could be the one to get the wheels turning. Suggest the vote in the next Loyalist Committee meeting, perhaps we could find someone there that could push the motion through the Senate."

"Senator Farr has always been someone that I could turn to within the Senate, perhaps he would be willing to take this stance," she said. "He has been vocally opposed to the Chancellor for the last several months."

"Indeed," Bail agreed with a nod.

"The only other person on that committee that I would trust to do this for the good of the Republic would be you, Bail," she said. "Too many of our fellow Senators have become corrupted by the promise of power that Palpatine dangles in front of them for favors."

"You must remain positive that this situation will resolve itself and then those among our ranks that have chosen to pursue a relationship with those involved with the Separatist movement will be held accountable. We cannot give up the hope that we will be able to get the Republic through this mess and restore it to its former glory."

"Our priority needs to be restoring peace and aiding those that have been affected by their government's decision to side with the Separatists."

Bail chuckled and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I have missed your dedication to the Republic while you were in hiding Padmé," he said.

"I have missed being able to engage in talk of politics without being worried about the naïveté of my Jedi protector," she admitted. "I'm afraid Anakin views the world of politics as black or white and does not fully understand the nuances that make the Republic tick."

"We'll have to keep an eye on the boy as his celebrity grows now that he has essentially been declared a galactic hero by Palpatine."

"Indeed," Padmé agreed.

A gentle chiming sounded moments before the doors hissed open and Dormé tentatively stepped into the spacious office. "Forgive me for interrupting Senators," she said with a bow of her head. "M'lady, the Queen is on hold. She requested that she speak with you personally."

"Tell her Majesty I will be with her in just a moment," Padmé requested.

"Of course, M'lady," Dormé said, backing out of the office as quietly as she had entered.

Bail got to his feet and bowed ever so slightly to Padmé. "I'll take my leave now, if that is all right with you."

"I'd like to continue our conversation later," she said, getting to her feet to walk him to the door. "Perhaps we could share a meal in the near future."

"Certainly," he agreed with a warm smile.

"Give my love to Breha," she said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek in parting.

"I will," he said and then with a nod at the curious Anakin seated in a corner he took his leave.

Padmé again retreated into her office and took her seat behind the large desk and pressed the receiver on the comm panel. "Your Majesty," she greeted.

"Senator, I am quite happy to see that you are doing well," Jamillia replied. "We had been informed that you had been injured in the battle."

Padmé wanted to sigh but she held it in and instead kept her face calm. "I assure you that the injuries I sustained have been seen to properly by the Jedi healers and will soon be completely healed."

"Excellent," Jamillia said, a pleased smile pulling at her painted lips. "I had an audience with your father this morning. He informed me that your family is worried about your health after participating in a battle and he made a plea to have you return to Naboo to recover from your ordeal."

"I assure you that I am more than fine, your Majesty," Padmé insisted. "I would much rather remain on Coruscant and resume my duties in the Senate."

"I understand your concern and your dedication, Senator, but I have already spoken to the Chancellor to relay the request," the Queen said. "I also requested that you bring your Jedi escort with you. I would very much like to hear your own accounts of the events on Geonosisi in person."

"That is not necessary, your Majesty," Padmé said. "I will return to Naboo as soon as it can be arranged."

"The sooner the better Senator."

"It will be arranged, your Majesty."

"Wonderful. I look forward to greeting you upon your return."

With a soft click the transmission ended and the small holographic image of the Queen slowly faded. Padmé rose to her feet and paced the length of her office, deep in thought as she considered everything that she had learned in the last few hours. Things were beginning to fall into place to paint a picture of deep seeded corruption and abuses of power.

Anakin's entrance into her office was not unexpected and in fact had taken longer than she had expected. Once she had worked out her sudden excess of energy she had returned to her seat and begun reading through more transcripts from meetings and the large number of bills that had been presented in her absence.

"M'lady, my Master just contacted me to inform me that we will be returning to Naboo in the near future," he said when he stood across from her.

"It is on the Queen's request that we do so," she said, glancing up from her data reader. "Trust that under normal circumstances I would never intend to leave the Capital."

"Of course," he said with a slight nod of his head. "I was under the impression that this was a direct order from the Chancellor himself."

"On the Queen's behalf," she explained. "She wishes to have an audience with both of us about the situation on Geonsis."

"I understand," he said. "I will see to it that your security team is well briefed on our imminent departure."

"Thank you Anakin."

"M'lady," he said as he started for the door.

"Anakin, wait," she requested softly and he stopped, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Come here, please."

He did as she requested and slowly rounded on her desk until he was standing right in front of her, all imposing height and intoxicating presence. She had to tilt her head back to meet his warm blue eyes and she once again felt the Senator slip away to make room for Padmé. She reached up to gently touch his cheek, a soft smile playing at her lips as she watched him.

"Padmé," he murmured his voice husky and warm. He stepped even closer to her, one arm sliding around her waist to pull her to him as his other hand holding hers to his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered as she gently urged him down to kiss her. She found that she did not care that they were kissing in such a public place, that anyone could intrude on them and discover their secret, instead she allowed herself to get lost in the sensual sweeps of his lips across hers as he held her close to him. When she finally pulled back the kiss she lovingly traced his lips with the pad of her thumb, smiling shyly when he kissed her finger.

"What was that for?" he asked softly. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I just needed to remind myself what's worth fighting for," she admitted. "Things could still get worse in the Republic but remember that no matter what I love you Anakin Skywalker."

He took her face in his hands, his roughened thumbs gliding over her cheeks as he looked down into her eyes, every bit of teasing light had disappeared from his eyes and instead an intensity that almost frightened her lingered. "I will always love you Padmé," he vowed softly. "Always."

She placed another soft kiss on his lips and then reluctantly pulled out of his embrace. "I need to get back to work," she said reluctantly.

"I understand," he sighed. "I should go let Typho know our new plan."

She smiled sadly as she watched him go but as soon as he was out of sight she returned to her work.


	6. Chapter 6

Again, thank you all so much for reading and leaving such kind comments for this story.

* * *

Chapter 6

They had barely been on Coruscant for more than a day when they left for Naboo on a new sleek Nubian yacht accompanied by her staff. They arrived on her home planet late enough in the evening to warrant staying in the palace and not with her family. Five days had already passed since the battle on Geonosis and she found that she was restless, she wanted this situation resolved and she felt powerless after being ordered away from the capital. Anakin had kept himself distant during their journey and she knew that it was due to the fact that they were not traveling alone but she still resented the fact that they had barely had a moment to themselves since their kiss in her office. The Queen had sent an aid to Padmé's official residency in the palace to give her the intended schedule for the next day's meetings.

Padmé had eaten the light meal sent up by the kitchen staff and retired to her personal quarters with Dormé in tow. She was pleased to be home again, to smell the flowers in the air and hear the thundering waterfalls in the distance, but she could not find peace in the stark quarters she had only used on a handful of occasions. Dormé had been unpacking her traveling cases when she drifted out on to the balcony to brush her hair under Naboo's twin moons.

"M'lady, may I ask you something?" Dormé asked as she carefully placed a gown in the Senator's already stuffed closet.

"Of course," Padmé said, entering the spacious room again. She had just changed from the dress she had worn on their journey to a simple nightgown a robe, and she was more than happy to have her hair loosened from the tight braids she had worn.

"Has something changed between you and Padawan Skywalker?" the handmaiden asked, her cheeks flushing slightly with her question.

"What would make you think that?" Padmé replied calmly though her hand had stilled its brushing.

"I have been trained to act like you, to practically be you when needed, and I saw something between you today," she explained, "something that cannot be faked or covered up by your own years of practice. Your eyes give you away, M'lady, at least they do whenever he is around. They light up every time you see him."

Padmé looked at her handmaiden in surprise, not sure what to make of the other woman's statement. "Was it that obvious?" she finally asked.

"Not particularly obvious, at least not to those that are not as familiar with you as I am, M'lady," Dormé said. "I doubt anyone else even noticed it, but I have been trained to be able to read you. I hope I'm not being too bold by saying all of this."

"No, you are a good friend Dormé," Padmé said with a warm smile. "And you have never been anything but honest with me, I trust your judgment."

"Will you tell me the truth then, M'lady?"

Padmé drifts over to a large window, taking in the view of the peaceful city. The people of Theed are oblivious to her distress, sleeping comfortably in the darkened city, so very different from the noises and lights that never cease on Coruscant. "Anakin and I fell in love," she finally admitted to the other woman.

"I figured as much," Dormé replied, stepping closer to her employer. "And he knows of your feelings for him?"

"Yes," Padmé confirmed. "I told him when I thought we were about to die on Geonosis. I could not bring myself to let him die without knowing my true feelings for him."

"What will you do now?"

"He asked me to marry him."

"Congratulations, M'lady."

"I said no… but now I am beginning to regret doing so," she said. "Our relationship is complicated by our ranks in life but perhaps stealing that bit of joy would be something worth fighting for. Especially in these dark times."

"You do wish to marry him then?"

"I wish to be with him and making that bond legal would be a wonderful thing but it is also impossible because he is a Jedi and such attachments are forbidden for him."

"If he asked you again, what would you say?"

"I would say yes."

"Then perhaps pursuing this bond is a good thing, for both of you."

"Perhaps it is," Padmé agreed. "Would you find him for me and send him in?"

"Of course, M'lady," Dormé said as she slipped out of Padmé's bedroom.

Anakin was standing guard in the sitting room, much as he had done the first night of this assignment. His attention was drawn by the sound of rustling fabric and soft footfalls, his eyes opened automatically and met the gaze of Padmé's handmaiden.

"M'lady wishes to speak with you," she announced.

He followed her down the hall and bowed his head slightly when she opened the door for him and then took her leave. He entered Padmé's room, finding that his heart was beginning to race and his palms were suddenly damp from sudden nerves. She was standing by the window, her room illuminated by the brightly glowing moons and the single flickering lamp on the table beside her bed. The double doors leading to the balcony are open and the cool breeze that wafts through the room fills the air with the scent of wildflowers, reminding him sharply of their afternoon in the meadow.

"Padmé," he said softly, breaking the hypnotic silence that had filled the room as he simply watched her. She turned to face him, a soft smile on her face as she beckoned him closer to her. He was powerless to refuse and moved to her side in an instant, his hand gently grasping hers as their eyes locked. "You wanted to see me."

"I have been thinking," she said softly, her free hand resting lightly over his racing heart. She felt somewhat comforted by the knowledge that he was as effected by what they shared as she was.

"About?"

"Us."

He felt a prickle of fear shoot down his spine, his blood turned to ice in his veins. "And?" he prompted weakly, finding it hard to force the word out around the lump that had lodged itself in his throat.

"And I want to be with you," she said. "We can fight the way we feel or we can accept it, I choose to accept it now. I'm tired of pushing you away."

"What are you trying to say?" he asked.

"I thought it was obvious," she teased.

"Well, you're saying that you want to be with me but I'm not sure if that's your way of saying you'll marry me or what."

"All you have to do is ask Anakin."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she finally agreed.

"Yes?" When she nodded, he embraced her tightly and spun her around with a shout of joyous laughter. He placed her back on her feet and lovingly farmed her face with his large hands, his eyes glittering with unshed tears. "Oh Padmé, I love you so much," he whispered breathlessly.

She smiled up at him as her arms slipped around his lean waist. "You must promise me something though," she said.

"Anything."

"You must promise me that you will tell Obi-Wan everything," she said, her eyes holding his response at bay. "You must tell him what happened on Tatooine and you must tell him about us."

"Padmé, I can't do that. He'll toss me to the Jedi Council for judgment without as much as a second thought. He doesn't understand what it means to love. He won't understand that your love makes me stronger."

"Then you have to make him understand Ani."

"They'll kick me out of the Order. I've broken just about every rule they live by."

"They've made exceptions for you in the past."

"But I hadn't killed… They taught me how to kill when I was fourteen but they'll kick me out the moment I tell them about what happened to my mother."

"You must have faith that they will make the right decision," she told him gently. "If, by marrying me, you are willing to give up your life as a Jedi because they force you to then so be it, but just know that I refuse to marry you until you tell your Master what has changed you."

He chewed on his bottom lip and reluctantly nodded his head. "I can't marry you, at least not in good conscience, until I am Knighted," he said.

"You have to do what you feel is right Anakin," she murmured. "I will wait for you as long as it takes."

"It won't take long," he insisted. "The Council believes I'm ready now, they said something about me taking the trails within the month."

"And you'll tell Obi-Wan?"

"As soon as I've been Knighted. And your family?"

"We'll tell them when we see them tomorrow and find a way to have them with us when we do get married. I could never do such a thing behind their backs."

"Good, I want them there with us. You deserve that much."

She smiled and urged him down for a kiss, letting it linger and deepen with every sensual sweep of their lips. She slid her hands up his chest and wound them around his neck as she stood on the tips of her toes to reach his lips at a better angle. The passion that blazed between them came to life effortlessly and she found she was more than ready to give into that fire.

He broke the kiss with a great deal of effort and leaned his forehead against hers as they both struggled to slow their breathing. "I want to do this right by you," he said, his voice raw with emotion. "If there are any traditions we need to follow…"

"There's only one that I care about," she said. "There is a tradition in the village where I was born that every couple follows. When a couple becomes pledged to each other, they visit an artist from the village, usually an elder with years of experience, and they have that artist create a symbol that the couple feels is a representation of their love. The symbol is then tattooed on their left ring finger as a permanent reminder of their love. They feel that a piece of jewelry is too temporary, it can be removed easily, but inking the skin creates a mark that cannot be easily removed."

He reached for her left hand and held it so they could both see it, his large thumb sweeping over the dainty fingers until it rested over her ring finger. "The mark goes here then, like a ring?" he questioned and when she nodded he brought her hand to his lips to place a soft kiss over the spot that would carry his mark. "What kind of symbols do people get?"

"My mother and father have the symbol of Dalhein, the god of love. My sister and her husband have the symbol Sha'an, an ancient bird that was said to bring happiness and love."

"So the symbols are from your religion then?"

"Not necessarily, she said. "The symbol can be anything; the only importance is that it be able to represent the permanence of their love."

"An angel," he said softly. "I've always thought you were one, I still think you might be one."

She smiled shyly and glanced down at their intertwined hands. "Perhaps," she agreed softly.

"Tell me more," he requested.

"The symbol is integrated into a band around the finger during the couple's first pregnancy."

"Why not when they're married?"

"My people feel that the creation of another life is better representative of the bonds of love than the ceremony that legally ties the couple together. In fact the ceremony that is part of receiving the mark is considered as much a wedding as the actual wedding. Many feel that the marking is more important because it is a moment shared only by the couple while the formal wedding is done more to appease the families."

"I want to do this for you Padmé," he said softly. "We'll find someone who can do this for us."

She reached up to touch his cheek, her eyes suspiciously moist with unshed tears. "Thank you," she whispered. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, his arms wrapping around her to pull her close. She melted into his embrace and eagerly returned the passionate kiss.

He pulled her even closer to him as his lips left hers to blaze a trail along her jaw and down her neck, learning the spots that made her gasp and cling to him. His hands moved all over her back, careful movements that avoided the still sore gashes there and sent heat along her nerve endings. Her hands grasped the slick leather of his vest in an attempt to stay grounded as she lost herself in his touch. She hissed his name against his ear, earning a sharp groan of longing from the back of his throat. _By the Force this heat would incinerate them both and leave nothing left if they did not give in_, she thought.

His eyes were blazing with love and desire when they found hers, asking for permission to continue. She was slightly dazed and breathing heavily but she knew that it was time to finally consummate the love they shared. At her slight nod his hands moved to her shoulders to push the silken robe from her shoulders and leave her standing before him in little more than a white shift that clung to her the way he longed to.

Her own hands were shaking as they moved down his chest towards his belt and trembling fingers worked to release the clasp. When she succeeded in releasing the belt his hands grasped it and gently lowered it to the floor of her room, not willing to sacrifice another lightsaber to the heat of the moment. Her eyes lifted up to meet his from beneath thick eyelashes as her hands worked to push open the rough layers of clothing that kept him hidden from view. He shrugged out of his tunics with the help of her eager hands, gasping softly when she pressed her lips to the fading bruise on his shoulder. Her hands gently traced over the toned muscles beneath his golden skin, fascinated by the way they rippled beneath her touch.

She stepped back enough to meet his eyes and reached for his hand, smiling when he gulped nervously as she took him to her bed. He was even more tentative when she lay herself down and tugged on his hand, urging him to join her, his movements were careful as he moved over her. She found comfort in his weight resting above her and reached up to touch his cheek as she lost herself in his fathomless blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"If I wasn't sure you wouldn't be here now," she teased. "I want you to make love to me Anakin. I want you."

"Aren't there usually customs to follow? Rules for the couple?" he asked, biting his bottom lip. "I want to do this right Padmé."

"My people feel that once a couple has made the decision to bind their lives together it makes sense that they would also form that physical bond," she explained, trying to ignore the warmth that spread through her body form the contact with his. "Traditionally such a bond is forged after they receive the mark…"

"Then we should wait," he said, his voice tight as he struggled with his own body's reactions to having her so close.

A sly smile curved her lips before she responded, "But typically couples don't wait that long."

There was a flash of indecision in his eyes and with a wave of his hand the room was plunged into muted darkness before his mouth lowered to cover hers and steal her breath. All their concerns about tradition washed away in the wake of their shared passion.

* * *

Naboo's bright moons illuminated the bedroom in a shadowy blue light. Anakin lay on his back in the middle of the large bed with the woman he loved resting atop of him. The expensive silken sheets were carelessly strewn about them, ruffled from their passion and barely covering them from the waist down. Padmé nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, sighing contentedly as his fingers lightly traced over her back. They were drowsy and exhausted but neither wanted to give in to sleep and instead they lay there in a comfortable silence content to listen to the sound of their breathing and the night birds.

From her place on his chest she watched her fingers trace random patterns across the smooth skin of his chest and shoulder. The bruises that had looked so painful only days before were beginning to fade and she suspected it had something to do with his link to the Force. But her attention wasn't on the discolored skin; it was on the raised scars her fingertips were discovering. Her fingers had already learned that his back was marred by barely visible lashes, long since healed but still lingering as a reminder of his past as a slave, and his arms had numerous scars of their own, burns and scrapes that had never been properly healed. Her current fascination was being held by a scar just below his right collarbone.

"Ani?" she whispered, lifting her head to see if he was awake or not and finding half lidded eyes smiling at her. "Where did you get this scar?"

He knew what she was talking about from the way her fingers traced over it and he almost didn't want to answer it just so he could continue to focus on her touch. "A couple years ago Obi-Wan and I were chasing a bounty hunter who preferred using old fashioned blades," he explained. "I was chasing him and I caught him but he stabbed me and got away. Obi-Wan caught him a few minutes later and got all the praise from the Council and I got reprimanded for being too rash."

She frowned at this new information and returned her gaze to the scar she was tracing, on impulse she shifted and pressed her lips to it. He took an unsteady breath in response to her action and she smiled against his skin, she had found she liked his reactions to her touch. "What about this one?" she asked as she touched a scar that looked suspiciously like a blaster bolt had grazed the outside of his right bicep.

"That's from a crash I had from racing in the garbage pits on Coruscant," he said, his voice having gone husky in response to her touch.

She lifted her head again to look at him, her expression quizzical. "There are races in the garbage pits?"

He grinned sheepishly and nodded. "I was desperate for a thrill after I moved to the Temple with Obi-Wan. I was just going to classes and being told to meditate," he said. "I found out about the races and I was able to salvage an old pair of wings to use and…"

"Wings?"

"Yeah, we would put on wings and try to steal a scale from one of the giant worms at the bottom without being shot," he explained. "Unfortunately I got shot one time and Obi-Wan never let me hear the end of it."

She shook her head in amusement and resumed her exploration, her fingers gliding down his torso to a burn she had seen along his thigh. "And this one?"

"I think that I got that after I crashed a podracer a year before we met," he answered. "I don't really remember what happened but Mom… she said I was unconscious for a couple of days after that…"

She saw the tears glittering in his eyes at the mention of his mother and leaned in to lightly brush her lips across his before teasing, "Does every scar come with a crazy story?"

"Not all of them," he said sadly. "Some I'd like to forget."

She frowned slightly, knowing exactly what he meant. "Those scars are a part of you and because of that I accept them," she whispered sincerely, "and whatever stunt you may have pulled to receive them."

He gently caught her left hand and brought it up for both of them to see. "Tell me more about this mark of commitment," he said, needing to change the subject as his index finger lightly traced over the spot she had told him their mark would be.

"I've told you everything," she said as she pressed her lips to the slight dimple in his chin. He shifted slightly and settled more comfortably into their bed, his free arm winding around her waist to keep her close. She watched his eyes drift closed and found that she wanted him again, as if sensing her amorous mood his eyes opened again and met hers. A sly smile pulled at her lips, making Anakin swallow hard and then clamp down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out when her hand moved down and gently took hold of him. His head fell back against the pillow and he gasped her name on a strangled moan. She leaned forward and claimed his lips in a kiss filled with need and desire and he was powerless to resist her. He moved with unnatural speed to flip them over and she smiled against his lips when he settled over her, his hands pulling hers away from him and pinning them beside her head. "That was a very evil thing to do, M'lady," he murmured as he kissed his way along her jaw.

She shivered at the delicious tremors that shot down her spine from the husky note in his voice and flexed her fingers in his grip, letting them slide through his, knotting their hands together as she looked up into his eyes. The desire she felt for him was mirrored in his own glowing eyes. "I love you," she whispered breathlessly. That was all it took for him to claim her lips again and begin the process of driving her mad with passion.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, real life got in the way. I want to thank all of you for all of the kind reviews you have left.

* * *

Chapter 7

Anakin was not beside her when she woke the next morning, his side of the bed cold from his prolonged absence. Padmé knew she would likely face more mornings without him next to her than she would with him, but his absence still managed to pierce her heart. She sighed heavily as she sat up, holding the sheet to her chest in an attempt at modesty, and was surprised to see his form standing on the balcony, surprisingly grateful that he had not slipped away entirely.

She rose from the warmth of her bed and tugged on her discarded robe before going to join him in the early morning sunlight. The day was still new enough that it held a slight chill but Anakin seemed oblivious to that as he stood bare-chested and at peace. She found herself unable to disturb his obvious meditation and instead took the time to truly admire his form. A blush tinted her cheeks at the remembered passion they had shared the night before and she had to admit that he was perfectly formed in every way.

"I'm glad you think so," Anakin said, his eyes still closed but a slight grin was pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"I thought you said you couldn't read my thoughts," she replied, embarrassed that he had overheard what she was thinking.

"I didn't read them," he answered, "You're just broadcasting them rather loudly."

She was even more embarrassed by his statement. "Is there a way that I could not broadcast what I'm thinking so loudly?"

"I could teach you," he said, finally turning around to face her. "Something tells me that would be good skill for you to learn." He motioned for her to come closer and she willingly stepped into his arms, nuzzling her face against his chest as he enveloped her. "I'm sorry I didn't stay in bed, I was restless and I didn't want to disturb you. You seemed so peaceful."

She looked up at him, trying to read the expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Who said anything was wrong?"

"I know you well enough by now to know when something is bothering you."

"It's nothing to worry about," he lied and she knew it. "I'll tell you after we've spoken with the Queen."

"Is it that bad?"

"Kind of."

"Tell me."

He sighed and pulled away from her, stepping up the balcony railing and leaning heavily against it. "I have to leave Naboo tomorrow morning."

"So soon?"

"The Jedi want Obi-Wan to help lead the peace talks with the Separatists and because I am still his Padawan they think I need to go with him."

She frowned and moved closer to him, a light hand resting on the one clenching at the metal railing. "You must do your duty Anakin," she murmured, bracing herself for a volatile reaction to her words.

Instead his shoulders slumped and his grip relaxed enough for her fingers to slip through his, he hung his head and exhaled loudly. "I know," he sighed. "But it doesn't make this any easier."

"You're right, it doesn't," she agreed sadly. "But right now we must do everything we can to restore peace; that has to be our priority."

He turned towards her enough to slip his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him, his other hand coming up to gently cup her face as he looked down into her eyes. "Do you ever wish that we could just… leave everything and be normal?" he asked as his thumb lightly traced over her cheekbone.

"We wouldn't be the same people if we were normal," she said. "And part of what I love about you is how… not normal you are."

He frowned slightly at her confession. "Thank you, I think."

"Anakin, I love you for who you are," she said, leaning in closer with her hands resting on his chest. "Even if you can be incredibly infuriating at times. I wouldn't change you if I could."

"But would you still love me if we were nothing special?"

"I don't think I would have a choice," she answered. "I get the feeling that there is a very strong connection between us that is pointless to fight, no matter who we are."

"Then you feel it too," he said, a hint of relief in his voice. "That's the Force telling us that we belong together. I felt this connection the moment you walked into Watto's shop, like I was seeing an important part of my future, and it got stronger the more time I spent with you."

She swallowed hard and looked away from his piercing blue eyes, her hands fisting on his chest before relaxing again. "What we have is rare, isn't it?" she asked softly.

"I don't think anyone has ever loved more than I love you."

"That's not what I meant Anakin and you know it."

"There is a very strong connection between us and it has only gotten stronger since we admitted our feelings," he said. "The best way I can explain it is to say that we're bonded and it will take some exploration to truly understand what that means for us."

"I trust your judgment Anakin, you know these things better than I do," she said as she lifted her eyes back to his, and he felt his heart begin to race at the light that shown from them. "As for now, it's early still, come back to bed." He followed her back into the room without second thought.

After making love to the sounds of a new day starting on Naboo, they spent the morning and most of the afternoon sequestered away with the Queen and her closest advisors. Every detail of the battle they had survived was recounted, from both parties, and opinions given by Padmé on the tasks that lay ahead for the Republic now that a full scale civil war had been avoided. The Queen was pleased that the Republic was not going to war but disappointed that her Senator had chosen to participate in the battle, hardly accepting the truth that Padmé herself had chosen to go to Geonosis and no blame lay at Anakin's feet.

It was late afternoon before the Queen excused them, thanking them for taking the time to fill her in. They returned to Padmé's quarters long enough for her to change into something more comfortable before slipping away to go visit her family. She was surprised to discover that she was more anxious about facing her family with the news of her engagement than she had been about facing the Queen and explaining why she had disobeyed orders to stay on Naboo and out of trouble. Beside her Anakin seemed just as anxious, nervously smoothing over his tunics every few seconds and a part of her found comfort in that.

Before they could make it up the front steps her nieces came shooting out of the house, nearly knocking her over with their enthusiastic welcome. Sola emerged next, a relieved expression on her face when she saw her baby sister hugging and kissing the girls, but that relief faded into a knowing smile when she spotted Anakin. She ushered the group inside before she tightly embraced her sister as their parents came to join them just inside the door.

Anakin hung back and watched the Naberrie family greet their beloved daughter, a lump forming in his throat at the thought that he would never receive such a welcome from his own mother. Padmé glanced at him from where she stood wrapped in her father's sturdy embrace, frowning at the pained look on his face, instinct telling her what he was thinking about. She slipped from her father's arms and moved to her fiancé, gently taking his hand in her own and giving it a loving squeeze. Squaring her shoulders she turned back to her family, surprised to see the knowing, almost expectant looks on the faces of her mother and sister and a slight frown on her father's.

"Anakin and I have some wonderful news we would like to share with you," she announced, "Anakin has asked me to become his wife."

"That's wonderful news dear," Jobal said, delighted that her daughter had finally found someone. She stepped forward and embraced her youngest daughter again before hugging the young man standing behind her. "I'm so very happy for you both."

"Thank you mom," Padmé said as she was being smothered by her sister and the girls again.

"I knew you liked him," Sola teased.

"I love him," Padmé corrected, glancing up at Anakin with a warm smile on her face.

"You hardly know each other," Ruwee finally spoke, his arms crossed over his chest. "How do you know this isn't some infatuation?"

"With all due respect sir," Anakin said, "I have loved your daughter since I was ten years old."

Ruwee's frown deepened at Anakin's words. "I thought Jedi weren't allowed to love."

"We aren't," Anakin replied reluctantly. "But the Force has been telling me since the moment I first saw Padmé that she and I were meant to be together. We're connected."

"I'll just bet you are," Ruwee huffed. "Are all Jedi as smooth as you are boy?"

"Father!" Padmé cried. "How dare you imply such a thing about Anakin."

Pooja maneuvered her way around all the skirts to stand at Anakin's side and reached up to gently tug on his hand, drawing his attention down to her. "Are you going to be my Uncle?"

Anakin swallowed hard and knelt down to pick her up. "Yes I am little one," he said softly. "Your Aunt Padmé seems to want to marry me for some reason."

"You're brave and cute, that's why," Ryoo replied from where she stood on the other side of the young Jedi. "At least my Mom says you're brave."

Anakin blushed at the little girl's words and saw Padmé bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "Thank you," he said. "You're rather cute yourself, both of you are." Ryoo shyly twirled her skirt and Pooja buried her face in Anakin's shoulder at his word, which only made the adults laugh.

"Well, little sister, I think you've made quite the catch," Sola teased as she watched Anakin interact with her daughters.

Padmé smiled and nodded her head. "I know," she whispered. "I'm lucky to have him."

Ruwee was still grumbling in the corner, hating the fact that his family seemed so enamored with the young Jedi and ready to accept the idea of Padmé marrying him. He could not fault the boy for bravery and he had kept his daughter safe, for the most part, but he was still a Jedi and forbidden to marry. Jobal seemed to sense his sour mood and took her place at his side, smiling like a proud mother when she saw her future son-in-law kiss the top of their daughter's head as she snuggled up against him.

"She's going to marry him whether you approve or not, you know," Jobal said softly.

"I know," Ruwee sighed, his rigid posture relaxing a bit. "He seems like a decent enough fellow."

"But," his wife prodded knowingly.

"But he's a Jedi. They'll never be allowed to love each other, at least not openly."

"He also happens to be the only man that has ever made our daughter smile like that," Jobal said, drawing his attention to the loving smile that lit their daughter's face when she glanced up at Anakin as he leaned down to brush a soft kiss against her lips. "He makes her happy."

"They hardly know each other."

"They have time to get to know each other better; they never said they planned to get married immediately."

Ruwee sighed heavily and slipped an arm around his wife. "Am I just being an overly protective father?"

"No, you're just being a father," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Can you forgive me, love?" he asked and his wife just laughed.

"All is forgiven," she said warmly. "Just make sure Anakin understands your worry, the boy looked terrified at your reaction."

After the commotion of their announcement died down, Jobal made her own announcement about the preparation of a feast worthy of such an important event. She had tried to push Padmé to take time to relax but her youngest daughter insisted on helping and she was unable to deny herself the company of both her children. Ruwee had seen the moment as a chance to get to know the man that his daughter intended to marry and asked him to take a walk with him.

From the window over the sink in the kitchen, Padmé watched her father and Anakin walk around the lush backyard her mother prided herself on. She scrubbed firmly at the trolo root in her hands as her anxiety over her father's reaction returned. Jobal and Sola were intensely aware of her stress and shared a knowing look behind her back.

"I think it's clean," Sola teased as she moved to stand at her sister's side.

"What?" Padmé asked and then glanced down at the root in her hands, embraced by her overreaction. "Oh…" She placed the root on the cutting board she had gotten out.

"Relax, Father isn't going to kill him or anything," her sister said, giving her a loving squeeze. "He probably just wants to interrogate him for answers about your relationship." Padmé's eyes widened in surprise and Sola suddenly knew just how intimate the relationship was by the color that stained her cheeks. Interesting indeed.

"It's nothing he needs to be worried about," she said, slipping away from her sister to begin slicing the root. "Anakin and I are both in our right mind and we both understand just how… crazy this whole thing is. But I love him, I do."

"No one doubts that, dear," Jobal put in from where she was preparing the Shaak steak that would go into Padmé's favorite pasta dish.

"He has you all tied up in knots, doesn't he?" Sola said, fascinated by her sister's nervous reactions and pleased to see that she could act like a normal woman in love.

"I don't need to have you interrogating me, Sola," Padmé said as she finished slicing and took the cutting board over to the pot her mother had set next the heating unit. "Our relationship is personal, not something that I have to tell you every detail of."

"But we wouldn't mind hearing the juicy details," Sola teased, her eyebrows rising suggestively.

"Sola stop it," Padmé replied, growing more and more frustrated by her sister's antics.

"She's just curious dear. We all are," Jobal said. "Six weeks ago he was just your Jedi protector and now you're planning to marry him."

"He was more than just the Jedi protector six weeks ago," Sola said. "She was just as tied up about him then as she is now but now they have a relationship."

Padmé drifted back over to the window and watched the animated conversation between her father and Anakin. "I was scared about what I was feeling," she admitted. "I'm not scared anymore."

Sensing her daughter's mood turning introspective, Jobal asked, "Do you have an idea for when you would like to get married?"

"Anakin wants to wait until he has been Knighted… The Jedi Council have ordered him to return to Coruscant tomorrow to help his Master begin the peace talks with the Separatists and we don't know when we'll be able to see each other again."

"So soon? Don't you both need the time to recover from the events on Geonosis?" Jobal asked.

"The Jedi apparently don't see surviving a battle and defeating a dark Jedi as something to recover from," she replied bitterly. "Anakin needs the time to recover emotionally, he's been through a lot these past few weeks, but they don't believe in emotion."

"It's not like you've had easy too," Sola said. "You had three attempts on your life before the battle, surly you can at least take the time to recover from all of that with family."

"I don't know if I can take so much time away from the Senate. So much has happened."

Just then Ruwee entered the kitchen looking thoroughly disgruntled and Anakin followed with his head bowed as if in shame. She hurried to him and slipped her arms around his lean waist, her head resting on his chest as she tried to offer him whatever support she could from her presence.

"The boy was say that going to Geonosis was your idea," Ruwee said.

"It was my idea," Padmé said. "We were on Tatooine when his Master's distress call came in and we were the closest to Geonosis."

"Why were you on Tatooine in the first place?" Jobal asked.

Padmé tensed, she didn't want Anakin to have announce his mother's death so publicly, and he stayed rigid in her arms, his own arms barely tightening around her.

"I was having nightmares about my mother and they finally got to the point where I had to go to her, Padmé insisted on coming with me so that I wouldn't get in too much trouble with the Jedi for disobeying my original mandate. We got there and her family told us she had been taken by a band of Tusken Raiders, a nomadic people on Tatooine, right before my dreams had started. I went after her and I was able to find her but she… she died in my arms," Anakin explained, unable to look at the Naberries as he spoke and choosing to ignore the gasp that came from Jobal and Sola. "I was distraught and when my Master's distress signal came, Padmé thought that going to help him would get my mind off of what happened. Neither of us expected to be involved in a full fledged battle."

"But you were," Ruwee said gruffly.

"And I will forever regret putting Padmé in that kind of danger. We walked right into the hands of the people that wanted her dead."

Padmé brought a gentle hand to his cheek and made him look into her eyes. "I made the decision to go Anakin, this is not something that you have to blame yourself for," she insisted. He nodded weakly but she could still see all that haunted his eyes.

Ruwee awkwardly cleared his throat when he received a threatening look from his wife that guaranteed at least one night of sleeping on the couch if he did not make amends. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said. "And I'm sorry I accused you of lying."

"Thank you," Anakin said.

Jobal turned to the young couple and smiled pleasantly, although it was still a bit strained. "Why don't you two go take some time to yourselves," she suggested. "We'll call you when dinner is ready."

Padmé gently took Anakin's hand and lead him from the kitchen just as Jobal was preparing to address her husband. Sola was right behind them, giving their parents' some space so she could go keep an eye on her own troublemaking daughters. Anakin flinched slightly at her side when they heard her mother's normally calm voice raised in indignation at the behavior of her husband.

"I'm sorry," Padmé sighed when she shut her bedroom door behind them and leaned back against it. "I honestly never expected him react like that. I knew he would be over protective but never…" He cut her off with a passionate kiss that seared her senses as he pinned her to the door with his much larger frame. She gave into him immediately and practically melted against him, open and receptive to his heated advances.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," he breathed against her ear when he pulled away enough for them to try and catch their breath.

She laughed weakly, emotionally drained by the last few minutes, and simply held him tighter to her. "I love you," she whispered.

"How long do you think it will be until dinner?"

"Possibly an hour. Why? Are you starving?"

"I was just thinking if we had the time we could slip off to have our marking done," he said, gently lifting her left hand to his lips and kissing her ring finger. "Maybe that would help calm your father down."

She glanced away from his entirely too handsome face and tried to re-gather her thoughts. "There is an old artist from my family's village a few blocks away that did the marking for Sola and her husband," she said. "It wouldn't take us long to get there and the ceremony itself is rather quick."

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"I don't know when we'll get another chance before you have to leave."

"Is that a yes?"

"It is," she said, slipping her fingers through his as she tugged him back through the door. "We should hurry while my mother is still upset at my father."

Sola sat on a stone bench near the playhouse she and Padmé had spent their childhood using when she heard the front door open and shut. She glanced over the fence and saw her sister and future brother-in-law hurrying down the street, wrapped in hooded traveling cloaks and giggling like naughty school children.

"Where are they going?" Ryoo asked from the top of the play house.

"They're just going for a walk," Sola replied, though she had a feeling she knew the real reason they were slipping away and it made her smile at the secret knowledge.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Arana Bandér was more than a little surprised by the sound of the door chime and looked up from where she was finishing the bookkeeping for the day. She was even more surprised to see a very familiar young woman enter with a young man behind her. With as much haste as her aging body could allow she went to greet the pair.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Padmé Naberrie came to visit after hours," she teased, winking at the young Senator before looking at the young man holding her hand like it was something to be treasured. "I take it you've finally found a worthy man."

Padmé blushed and nodded, clutching Anakin's hand even tighter. "More than worthy, Arana," she said softly, her eyes drifting up to meet his. "Anakin, I want you to meet Arana Bandér, she's Ruan's wife. Arana, this is Anakin Skywalker."

"It's a pleasure to meet you M'lady," Anakin said, bowing his head respectfully.

"And you Anakin," she said with a warm smile that reminded him of his mother's. "I take it you two are here to see my husband?"

"If it isn't too much of a bother," Padmé said.

"Go settle in, I'll fetch him," Arana said, motioning towards a door at the back of the shop.

"Thank you," the couple said together.

The room was lit by the single light that hung over a well worn table, illuminating the tools of the craft and the three chairs they would sit in during the ceremony. An old man emerged from another door and indicated that they should take a seat.

"It is an honor that you chose me to do this for you, M'lady," Ruan said softly, his eyes glittering through the lenses he wore in the dim light.

"You were the only choice after I saw what you were able to create for my sister," she replied.

He inclined his head in pleased acceptance. "Have you chosen a symbol?"

"We have," Anakin said, pulling out a piece of flimsy with the design they had agreed on, a much more refined version of the symbol from the Japor snippet, sketched by steadier hands than the hands of the boy he had been when he carved them.

The artist took the time to study the sketch, pleased by its simplicity and intrigued by the meaning behind the unfamiliar markings. "If you would please give me your hand, we shall begin," he said, his eyes meeting Anakin's over the small table.

As Padmé had instructed him to do, he placed his hand flat on the table in the middle; his fingers spread enough to allow the artist the space to work. Hugo picked up his tools, his hands steady, and leaned in close. He tapped the frame of his lenses to magnify what he was looking at to ensure perfection before he began the work. Anakin's eyes found hers as the tiny needle made its mark.

The simple design, done on such a small scale, took no time at all for someone as skilled as the old man. When he pulled away to allow them to see the finished product, Anakin was surprised to find that the ink was a light shade of red and not the traditional blue he had expected. He was quite pleased by the finished mark as he held it up to the light to examine it. Padmé gently clasped his hand and kissed the knuckle just below the freshly marked skin of his finger, as tradition dictated. When she released his hand, Ruan gently wrapped the fresh mark with a bacta patch to ensure it healed faster and did not scar.

With a deep breath and a glance at Anakin, Padmé placed her hand where his had been, preparing herself for the marking. Anakin held her gaze the entire time the old man worked, unable to look away from her with the knowledge that in many ways this night bound them together for all time. He repeated the gentle kiss once her marking was done and then helped her to her feet. On impulse, he tenderly tilted her chin up as he leaned down to kiss her, sealing their bond with a kiss.

The old man stood before them and placed their newly marked hands together, their fingers twining on their own accord. "May the Mother Goddess bless this union," he said. "May the Goddess of Safety protect you. May Shiraya guide you through whatever darkness you encounter."

"Thank you, father," they both spoke, completing the ceremony.

Ruan offered them a small goblet of ceremonial wine and they both drank from it before he walked them to the door of his shop. He was quite pleased by the work he had done for them and happy to see their beloved leader so happily in love. Arana was beaming and gave them her own blessing as they prepared to return to her parents' home.

Sola was waiting just inside the door when they arrived. She saw the way they looked at each other as he took her cloak and hung it by the door and their freshly bandaged fingers gave them away. "I'm pretty sure that I know what you two were up to," she said, "But for right now, you need to keep quiet about it. Mom was able to talk some sense into Dad but I don't think he'd be too pleased that you did that without telling them."

Padmé frowned as she slipped her hand into Anakin's and glanced toward their father's private study. "Perhaps I should talk to him," she said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sola replied. "He's in one of his moods. I think he's trying to come to terms with the idea that you're planning on getting married."

"Give him time," Anakin said. "He's accepted that you and I are in love but I think it would be best to leave it alone until I'm gone."

"Oh, perfect timing," Jobal said as she herded her granddaughters inside, a knowing smile lighting her face. "Dinner is ready; Darred is just putting the dishes on the table."

Anakin looked confused by the name and Padmé tugged him behind her. "Darred is Sola's husband," she explained as they entered the dining room.

"I hear you've caused quiet the uproar," Darred teased as he entered carrying a steaming platter of pasta.

"Not intentionally," Padmé replied, moving around the table to embrace her brother-in-law.

"I'm glad you're safe," he said. "Your sister was worried sick after we found out you had been involved with that battle."

"I'm fine, honestly."

"More than fine if what I overheard your mother and sister whispering about," he said, glancing behind her to where Anakin stood.

Padmé was beaming when she returned to Anakin's side and led him over to meet his future brother-in-law. "Darred, this is Anakin," she introduced.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Darred said, offering his hand to the young Jedi.

"And you," Anakin replied.

"It's not every day that you meet someone who has managed to save our planet and one of our most beloved leaders," Darred teased. "Sola couldn't stop gushing about you after you met a few weeks ago."

Anakin blushed and glanced down at his feet. "Thank you… I think."

The family was just sitting down at the table when Ruwee finally emerged, still looking slightly defeated but even more so like a father reminiscing about his child growing up too quickly. The mood was light, but his soured just slightly when he spied the matching bandages on the left hands of the couple to his left, a glance at his wife quickly made him snap out of it however. Jobal made an effort to keep the conversation light as they ate, not wanting to ruin the good mood that seemed to have settled over her family, and kept a close eye on the frown that marred her husband's brow.

They settled into the warm sitting room after everyone had eaten far more than they needed to and the dishes had been cleared by the men, and Anakin found himself feeling like a part of the family. Most of them had welcomed him with open arms and he was grateful to be given such a gift so soon after the loss of his mother. As she so often seemed to do, Padmé picked up on his mood, a loving smile lighting her face as gentle fingers traced over his arm. She leaned her head against his shoulder and let out a tiny sigh of contentment that did not go unnoticed by everyone in the room, even Ruwee had to admit that the boy brought something out of her that he had never expected to see.

It was late when they returned to the palace, he had wanted to stay but she had insisted on returning so that they could have their last night to themselves, knowing full well that her father would have insisted Anakin sleep in the guest room with the door locked had they stayed. Captain Typho was not pleased with how long they had been gone but she simply dismissed him with a look and a polite goodnight as she continued on to her bedchamber with Anakin following her.

They undressed each other in the dark, peeling away the layers of clothing until they stood bare of everything, and instead of falling headlong into the passion that always simmered just beneath the surface they found themselves content to rest in each other's arms, watching the other by the light of the twin moons. They talked in the darkness, baring their souls to each other as they made their silent promises between lingering kisses that spoke of the desperation they felt creeping into their final night together.

As the hours slipped away and the night grew closer to dawn, their need seemed to overtake everything else within them and they found themselves insatiable. They made love slowly and tenderly, taking their time to stretch out the moment as long as they could. Their passion tempered only by the need to sleep. And as the night gave way to morning they were again caught within passion's spell, loving each other with a fierce possessiveness they had never known before.

The day started with rain, the birds outside singing their complaints about the sudden downpour, and it was all the activity that pulled Padmé from her restless slumber. She found it oddly fitting that a storm had come in, the dull grey sky mirroring her own tumultuous emotions. Anakin was asleep beside her, his head turned towards her and his lips parted temptingly. She pulled herself into a sitting position beside him, taking the time to simply watch him sleep, loving the way the sheets draped over his long, lean body and the way one rather large foot stuck out at the corner. His breathing was deep and only the occasional soft snore came from him. The arm that had been draped around her shoulders as she slept shifted restlessly behind her as if to pull her back into his warm embrace. And then with a jerk and a half snore he woke, sleepy blue eyes searching out his surroundings before they found her. The sleepy smile she had found made her heart race tugged at his lips as he gently urged her back down to his side.

"You're beautiful in the morning," he murmured as he shifted onto his side so they could lie there face to face.

She felt herself blush and smile shyly at his words, such simple words but they were spoken with honesty and love. "You're not such a bad sight to wake up to either," she teased.

The calloused pad of his thumb swept over her cheek as he looked at her, his eyes seemingly able to see into her soul. "I'd love to wake up like this for the rest of my life."

"I might just let you."

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her with a tenderness she found impossible to ignore. "I don't want to leave," he whispered against her lips.

"I don't want you to leave either," she replied, suddenly finding herself fighting back tears.

"We could just…"

"Don't Anakin," she gently cut him off. "We both agreed that we would go through with this, that we would continue to do our duty to the Republic."

"I know."

"It doesn't change the way I feel about you, nothing could change that," she continued. "But for right now the Republic needs us."

"You're right," he said, a new determination in his eyes as he slowly rolled her beneath him. His hands sifted through her hair, helping it to fan out around her in silken waves as he memorized every detail of her face in the morning light. "For now, no more talk of the Republic, we only have a couple more hours before my transport leaves."

She slid her arms around his neck and nodded, a sly smile pulling at her lips as she gently wound his Padawan braid around one graceful finger and used it to pull him down until their lips met in the briefest of kisses. "Let's make the most of our time," she agreed breathlessly against his lips before he claimed her with a fiery passion that ignited her blood and singed every nerve ending in her body.

The transport station was bustling with activity when they arrived, heavily cloaked and dressed in civilian clothing. She had wanted him to take one of her ships to return to Coruscant but he insisted that travelling on a public transport would raise fewer questions and she could not argue with that logic. Typho had insisted on driving them to the station to protect her once Anakin was gone but they had left him waiting where he had parked the speeder to give them time to say goodbye.

Her fingers slid between his as they reluctantly made their way towards the terminal where Anakin would leave her side for the first time after nearly two months. She could see the pain in his eyes, the lost look she had prayed to never see on his face again after that Tatooine morning not so long ago was back, all sense of confidence gone. She knew her own face was a mask of pain that surely wasn't helping him face their imminent separation. He stopped them just before the terminal gate and pulled her into a fierce hug that stole the air from her lungs even as she clung to him like her life depended on it.

"I can't do it," he whispered against her neck. "I can't leave you."

Watery brown eyes lifted to his as trembling hands lovingly framed his face; he was beautiful even when his face was contorted with grief. "I don't want you to go," she said, struggling to get the words out around the lump that had formed in her throat. "I don't know when we'll see each other again."

His eyes widened and a single tear slid down his cheek as he sucked in a harsh breath. "Don't say that," he hissed. "Please, don't say that. I can't…"

She knew that he feared losing her, that he was terrified of something happening to her while he was helpless to protect her, and she knew that fear came from his horrific loss. She gently brushed the tear away and offered him a shaky smile. "I'll be fine. I know how to take care of myself."

He nodded his head weakly, his eyes closing briefly to savor her touch in these final moments. "I'll see you soon," he said, trying to make them both believe his words. "It should just be a few weeks and then…"

"Just come home to me Anakin," she said, her own tears spilling down her cheeks now. "That's all I ask."

"I will, I promise."

The final boarding call blared over the speakers as beings crowded all around them, oblivious to their goodbye.

"I love you," he said as he leaned down for one final kiss.

"Always," she breathed against his lips.

He started to pull away from her but stopped long enough to press his lips to her forehead, lingering long enough to inhale the sweet scent of her hair and the heady fragrance of her perfume. And then with a final glance he grabbed his bag and disappeared into the throng of beings boarding the transport.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Padmé was looking up at the stars from her sister's backyard when Sola emerged from the house with two long-stemmed glasses and a bottle of her favorite wine. It was strange to not have Anakin's familiar presence somewhere close, she had grown so used to having him there over the last few weeks that it was like she was missing a part of herself now that he wasn't. She had been in need of company after Anakin left and instead of going to her parents' home she had gone to see Sola, certain that her sister's teasing would help take her mind off of her sudden loneliness. Darred had been able to sense that the sisters needed time to themselves and had insisted on taking the girls to see his parents, giving the two of them privacy.

"Looking at the stars isn't going to pass the time any quicker," Sola teased as she sat down next to her sister and poured them both a glass of wine.

Padmé smiled sadly and nodded her head in agreement. "I know that," she sighed, taking a sip of the wine offered to her. "Mmm, this is really good."

"Darred bought me a glass on our second date and ever since he's been buying it for me for every special occasion," Sola explained. "Sometimes men do something right."

"There is something to be said for their attempts to be romantic," Padmé agreed.

"Speaking of being romantic, you still haven't told me how Anakin proposed to you."

"The first time he asked me to marry him was only a few hours after Geonosis."

"The first time? Sweetie, did you make him propose to you more than once?"

"I wasn't sure if we could actually make it work," she admitted, risking a glance at her sister over the rim of her glass. "There's still so much at risk and it would cause quite the scandal for both of us when this is inevitably revealed."

"But it's worth it isn't it? The risk."

"Of course it is! If I didn't think it was do you think I would have said yes?"

"But you still don't know if you made the right choice."

"I know that I made the right choice for me but I don't know if I made the right choice for Anakin. He has so much potential that he's willing to throw away because he loves me, I can't let him do that."

"Why not? Isn't it his choice to make?"

"Anakin is a very powerful Jedi, he mentioned to me that the Council believes he might be what they call the 'Chosen One' and supposedly there is a prophecy that names him to bring balance to the Force."

"What does all that mean?"

"No idea," Padmé admitted with a shaky laugh. "But I guess he's had a great deal of responsibility placed on his shoulders since the Jedi accepted him into the order."

"Well, he's already defeated Count Dooku so I suppose he's proved that he has a vast amount of potential within him. What more do the Jedi expect from him if stopping a galactic civil war wasn't enough?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about this actually, I promised Master Yoda that I wouldn't," Padmé said, "But there is an ancient race of Force users, ones that draw on the 'dark side,' and they believe that there is at least one other out there that Anakin will eventually have to defeat."

"So the Jedi do have a natural enemy," Sola said. "They always seemed so invincible."

"That's why they don't want people knowing about these others. They call them the Sith, and the creature that killed Master Jinn during the blockade crisis was one."

"And they don't know where this other one is?"

"No."

"Then how do they expect Anakin to find him and kill him or whatever it is he has to do?"

"They think he'll reveal himself eventually. Anakin is too powerful for him to not want to at least try to get him."

"You don't think Anakin would ever turn to the dark side do you?"

"I don't know," she whispered, falling silent for a long moment. "Anakin has a great deal of power within him but he also has a hard time controlling it. He… he lost his temper, lost himself really, after his mother died."

"What does that mean?"

"He gave into the dark side to extract his revenge on the creatures that had killed his mother."

Sola looked at her sister, searching for answers in her pained expression. "He killed them didn't he?"

Padmé looked away, biting her lip anxiously as she stared out over the darkened garden. "He wasn't himself," she whispered. "I should have been there with him. I could have… I might have been able to stop him."

Sola leaned forward to gently grasp her sister's hand as she looked into her eyes. "Anakin made his own decision; you can't blame yourself for his mistakes."

"I think I might have played a role in it though," she said weakly. "The night before we left for Tatooine Anakin told me how he felt and I refused his advances. I think I hurt him that night, deeply. He would hardly look at me after that and he hardly spoke."

"What changed then? Because he couldn't keep his eyes off of you when he was with you last night?"

"I was there for him after what he did. I accepted that he had made a horrible mistake and I accepted him. I also realized that I loved him. I saw in that moment that I couldn't live without him, despite everything I had to him, but it took me until we were about to be executed to admit it out loud."

Sola sighed and sat back in her chair, letting everything her sister had told her sink in. "You really are one of the most stubborn beings in the galaxy," she finally said. "May the Force be with whoever tries to take Anakin away from you."

Padmé allowed herself to laugh at her sister's words, and then turned her gaze back up to the twinkling stars. "Gods, just think how stubborn our children will be."

Sola had a good laugh at that idea. "Well, if you have a daughter half as stubborn as you are I don't envy you," she teased.

"You have to add in Anakin's temper, then we'll be in trouble."

"Well, if he loves your child as much as he loves you, I think you'll be all right."

"He's very good at loving me," she said, and then seemed to realize the ways her sister could interpret her statement and blushed furiously. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Uh huh," Sola said sarcastically. "I'm sure you didn't."

"I'm not getting out of this that easily am I?" she asked before taking another long sip, watching her sister smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"You know me, baby sister, I love all the juicy details," Sola replied with a wicked grin.

Padmé felt herself blush even though she knew her sister could not see the pink that stained her cheeks. "There aren't many juicy details to share," she lied.

"You may be good at not always telling the entire truth as a politician but I know when you're lying. Do I have to pour you another glass of wine to get you to talk, because you know that I will?" Padmé rolled her eyes but offered her sister her glass to be refilled, which earned a triumphant laugh from Sola. "Now spill."

"What exactly are you trying to get out of me?"

"Oh I don't know, how about how good Anakin is in the bedroom?"

"Sola!"

"I know exactly what you two were up to last night so don't play the affronted damsel. You'd have to be blind to miss the way you were looking at each other."

"Were we that obvious?"

"Well, maybe not in front of Dad but I'm pretty sure Mom noticed it too."

"I guess I can't get anything passed either of you."

"Nope, now out with it."

"Fine. He's passionate, very passionate, and tender." She paused to take another sip of her wine, casting a sideways glance at her sister as she did so, noting the expectant look and the pleased smile.

"Go on," Sola prompted when her sister had been quiet too long.

"Honestly Sola, what more do you expect me to say?"

"You know plenty of the details about my love life."

"Too many details if you ask me. I love you Sola, but after some of the stories you told me I couldn't look Darred in the eyes for weeks."

"Now I know why he always thought he'd done something to annoy you."

"It's not funny."

"Oh yes it is. Darred was always getting the feeling that he'd gotten on your bad side, for whatever reason and now the truth has come out."

"Don't you dare tell him," she threatened, even as she found it impossible to not grin sheepishly. "I don't think that he would appreciate how much you've shared with me."

It was Sola's turn to look horrified and she had to nod her head in agreement at her sister's assessment of the situation. "No, you're probably right."

"I don't want you to have the same awkwardness around Anakin," Padmé said. "He had a hard enough time facing Dad after his little outburst that having you tease him about our love life would probably send him running."

"That boy is not going anywhere; he loves you too much to run away from you just because of your crazy older sister."

"At least you admit that you're crazy."

"Well, at the very least tell me this, does the size of a Jedi's lightsaber have anything to do with the size of his _lightsaber_?"

"Sola!"

"It was worth a shot," she said with an unrepentant grin.

"You truly are horrible."

"But you love me anyway."

"For some reason, I do."

* * *

Anakin was restless, anxious even, upon his return to the Jedi Temple. The quite reminded him of how alone he felt within the walls and it seemed to mock the hole in his heart that longed to be filled by Padmé's warm presence. Being apart from her was more painful than he had imagined it could be and it had barely been two days since he had seen her last. He avoided as many Jedi as he could, making his way through the hallways he knew so well, not wishing to stop and speak to anyone when his thoughts and emotions still dwelled on the beautiful Senator from Naboo. The late hour giving him more cover than he had hoped as many Jedi had already retired for the night.

"You're late," Obi-Wan said from where he sat at the small table in their shared quarters as soon as he heard the door his open.

"My transport was held up when we landed," Anakin said, not at all surprised that his Master was waiting up for him. "Something about security check points."

"They're taking more precautions now."

"As they should."

"Indeed."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to retire for the night," he said as he headed towards the closed door of his sleep chamber.

"How was Naboo?" Obi-Wan asked, grinning to himself when his Padawan froze and huffed out a silent sigh before turning to face him again.

"As beautiful as ever."

"And the Senator?"

"She was happy to be home and more than happy to be able to recover with her family around."

"Good, that's good."

"I guess it is," Anakin said with a weak nod.

"I'm sorry we had to call you back so soon, I was hoping the Council would give you time to recover on Naboo. I know how difficult it can be, how draining it is, to face a Sith."

"I'm just glad we all made it out of that hangar in one piece."

"Yes, that is quite the miracle," Obi-Wan agreed. "Anakin, I'm sorry about your mother, I should have listened to you."

"What? How did you know?"

"The Senator told me why it was you two were on Tatooine."

"Oh."

"She told me that I would have to ask you personally to get more details about the incident and I'd like to know what happened, if you're willing to tell me."

Anakin swallowed hard and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it, to be honest," he answered. "I... It isn't easy to accept."

"No, I'm sure it isn't. But when you're ready to talk I'll be here for you."

"Thank you."

"Go get some rest; the Council is expecting us first thing in the morning."

"Yes Master," he said, keying the door open and entering. He looked around the cramped room, frowning at his now unfamiliar surroundings littered with droid parts and the engine he had been working on before their mission on Ansion. With a heavy sigh he tossed his travel bag on his bed and went back out to where his Master was waiting for him. "Can we talk?"

"Of course Anakin," he said warmly.

Anakin pulled out the chair opposite him and sank down into it, unable to meet his Master's eyes as he tried to figure out what he was going to say. "I… My mother died in my arms moments after I found her," he finally whispered. "She'd been beaten, brutalized, by a band of Tusken Raiders for over a month and it's amazing she survived that long." He looked down at his knotted hands on the table and drew a measure of strength from the mark that adorned his finger. "I gave in to the dark side, it whispered to me to give in to the anger I was feeling, and I did."

"What did you do Anakin?"

"I killed them. All of them," he whispered, his head bowed in shame. "And I liked the power I felt when I gave in."

"Oh Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed, reaching across the table to gently take his Padawan's hand in his. "You feel remorse for your actions, correct?"

"Of course I do!"

"And you will not give into the same temptation twice, I hope?"

"No."

"Then you have learned from your actions."

"But I…"

"There is no condoning what you did, even if it was done out of a sense of need to extract revenge for your mother's death."

"What I did goes against the most basic of tenants in the Jedi Code."

"But you learned from it. I'm not saying what you did was a good thing, what I'm saying is that for all the power you say you enjoyed you would not want to give into that again."

"Never."

"Then you truly have become the Jedi I always knew you could be."

"There's more I have to tell you."

"More?"

Anakin bit his bottom lip nervously and could not find the courage to meet his Master's eyes. "Padmé and I intend to get married."

"What?"

"We fell in love and she has agreed to become my wife."

"Anakin, you know the Council will never condone that course of action."

"Then I'll leave the Order."

"You would do that for her?"

"I'd do anything for her."

Obi-Wan fell silent for a long while, staring at his Padawan as he tried to come to terms with what he had said. He had always known that he had formed a deep attachment to the Senator and he was not terribly surprised that she did in fact return those feelings, what surprised him was the realization that he was willing to lie for Anakin if it meant he could fulfill his destiny.

"Master?" Anakin asked weakly.

"You are certain that this is the path you wish to take?"

"More certain than I've been about anything else in my life."

"And she'll have you?"

He held out his hand for his Master to see the mark on his finger. "She wears this mark as well," he said.

"Anakin, if this is the path you wish to walk then I will do what I can to make sure you remain a Jedi while doing so."

"What?"

"You have far too much potential to become a great Jedi to keep you from fulfilling that promise."

"You're willing to lie for me?"

"If it means helping you live up to that potential then I'm sure my own Master would have been all for it." Anakin's shocked expression made him laugh. "Did you think that I would throw you before the Council for this?"

"That and what happened with my mother."

"I've raised you since you were a boy and, Force help me, but I have formed an attachment of my own."

"Thank you Master."

Obi-Wan patted the boy's hand and nodded his acceptance. "Now go get some sleep."

Anakin got to his feet and started to walk away but turned around to embrace his Master now that he was on his feet as well. "I won't let you down, I promise," he said.

"I have faith in you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A week in total solitude was finally at its end as Anakin ignited his new lightsaber, pleased with the blue blade that emerged and more than happy with the way it felt to wield in the few practice forms he tried. The new weapon was lighter than his previous one had been and moved more accurately with his naturally swift movements. When the blade easily slid back into the hilt, he clipped it to his belt and finally emerged from his tiny room.

"Is it finished?" Obi-Wan asked when his Padawan finally emerged.

"It is," Anakin said proudly, unclipping the hilt from his belt and offering it to his Master for inspection.

"You found a way to make it lighter," Obi-Wan noted as he examined the fine craftsmanship that had gone into the creation of the hilt, Anakin's attention to detail had always impressed him and this new creation was no different.

"I used that new alloy that the Temple was able to get from the clones," Anakin explained. "It's lighter but it's stronger."

"Stronger is good with your knack for destroying lightsabers, young one," Obi-Wan teased as he ignited the blade. "You used a Pontite crystal. Where did you find one?"

"I've had it since I made my first lightsaber on Ilum," Anakin said. "I didn't know that it was anything special, I just grabbed a handful of crystals to keep handy in the Temple in case I needed to replace my lightsaber."

"Always thinking ahead," Obi-Wan said with a wry smile as he swung the blade with his own expertise. "The Pontite crystal is very rare, and is considered to be the most powerful type of Adegan crystals. It is said that its aura can cool tempers as well as skin."

"I thought it was like all the other crystals I picked up," Anakin admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Leave it to you to be the first Jedi in a hundred years to create a lightsaber with a Pontite crystal," Obi-Wan said as he extinguished the blade and handed the hilt back to Anakin. "Would you like to put your new creation to its first proper test?"

"Have the healers given you leave to spar?"

"I can assure you I am in perfect health again."

"Well, if you feel up to the challenge I wouldn't mind the opportunity to put it to use," Anakin said.

The Council had postponed their departure for the planet Raxus to discuss the peace treaty with the Separatist Congress to allow Anakin the time needed to complete his new lightsaber and ensure that Obi-Wan was completely healed from their dual with Dooku. Now that both tasks had been fulfilled Anakin knew that it would only be a matter of time before they were sent off planet. Padmé had returned to Coruscant two days earlier and he had managed to get an encoded message to her during his solitude, he had told her what he knew about his upcoming mission without giving too much away just in case it had been intercepted. Her response had been simple but the heartfelt "come home safely" at the end had meant more to him than he would have expected it to.

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked together through the grand halls of the Jedi Temple to the sparring dojos, drawing the occasional attention of the passing groups of Padawans and younglings, their admiration for the pair making Anakin smile. Obi-Wan's quiet acceptance of his flaws, however un-Jedi-like they were, had helped boost Anakin's own confidence over the two weeks he had been on Coruscant. His Master seemed to accept that there was a darkness that lingered within him but he was more than determined to remind Anakin that the good in him far outweighed the darkness. Their relationship had almost healed since the night he told his Master everything and for that he was grateful.

They chose the farthest dojo from the door in the hopes of having privacy as they sparred, despite knowing that they always managed to draw an audience once word got out. They hardly spoke as they prepared for their sparring match, stretching together to ensure there would be no unnecessary injuries. Anakin had always preferred to train without his tunics, claiming that he learned the movements better without the layers of clothing hindering him, while Obi-Wan preferred to keep his modesty.

The pair faced each other in the center of the room, bowing in respect and saluting each other with their now ignited blades before Anakin made the first move. He came in swiftly on the left, his speed would have been unnerving for anyone who had not faced the boy before, but Obi-Wan knew his preferences and parried the strike with an effortless downward stroke of his blade as he danced out of the way. Obi-Wan had always been impressed with Anakin's natural skill and had he not been more concerned with avoiding an injury at his Padawan's hands he would have taken the time to admire the skill that he exuded effortlessly.

Anakin's next attack came in the form of spinning, over the shoulder strike that knocked Obi-Wan off balance long enough for the younger Jedi to twist again and attempt a strike that he deflected with a little more effort. Obi-Wan pushed forward, striking high only to retract and slice low, keeping Anakin on his toes as they moved around the dojo with the speed of master swordsmen. They were evenly balanced, having spent the last ten years sparring together, and neither could get a good strike against the other.

They had an audience of eager young Padawans and a few older students crowding the observation balcony, eager for a chance to watch Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi spar. Their legend had grown within the halls of the temple since the events of Geonosis and now they were the heroes to many of the younger Jedi. Even a few Knights and Masters had joined the younger students to watch the pair as they dueled.

Below the crowd, the two Jedi increased the already incredible speed of their attacks, playing to their audience and drawing cheers of approval. The pair was in good spirits, trading good natured jabs as often as their lightsabers met, and their laughter only made their audience enjoy the spectacle even more. As the intensity of their sparring session increased, the occasional strike made its way through their defensive maneuvers, small burns the price to be paid for getting sloppy.

They maintained their incredible level of intensity for close to an hour until they were both exhausted and covered in sweat. Following Anakin's final strike, the pair extinguished their blades and bowed to each other before bowing to their cheering audience. Obi-Wan stepped close to his Padawan, a pleased smile on his face as he touched the boy's shoulder and mouthed the words "well done" to Anakin, earning an exultant smile from Anakin.

Anakin disappeared into the fresher as soon as they returned to their quarters, having technically won their sparring match and earning that right. Their official orders arrived in the form of Master Yoda himself briefing them in the privacy of their quarters. The rest of their afternoon was spent in quiet meditation as they prepared themselves for the beginning of their mission the next day.

It was late in the evening when Obi-Wan watched his Padawan slip out of their quarters with his natural stealth. He had suspected the young man would try to disappear for the night now that they had their official orders and he could not find it in himself to stop him from going to see the Senator.

Padmé was waiting in the shadows of her veranda when he arrived, hopping out of his speeder with an eagerness she felt equaled her own as she practically ran to him, embracing him fiercely. His joyous laugh rang in her ears as he picked her up and twirled around, never letting her feet touch the ground even as his lips laid claim to hers. Her much vaulted self-control all but disappeared the moment his lips met hers and she could do little more than return the kiss with equal passion.

"I've missed you," he breathed as his lips ghosted over the curve of her cheek and he finally lowered her feet back to the floor. "Oh gods I've missed you."

She laughed shakily, even as her eyes closed and her head tilted back just enough to give him access to the graceful column of her neck. "It hasn't been that bad has it?" she teased breathlessly. He lifted his head to stare down at her in disbelief, had she not been aching every moment they were apart? But when her hands moved to frame his face with a tenderness only she was capable of, he knew just how hard their separation had been for her as well. "You don't have to feel like you're alone in this Anakin. Everything you felt since we last saw each other I can assure you I have felt as well."

He smiled weakly and turned his head enough to press his lips to her palm. "I guess we just have to get used to being apart," he said.

"I don't know if these separations are something we can get used to or if it is just a matter of accepting it," she said as she slipped out of his embrace and reached for his hand, turning to lead him up the stairs to her bedroom.

But he stopped her and asked, "You don't regret it do you?"

She turned back around to face him and placed her free hand over his heart as she looked up into his eyes, shadowed as they were by the dim light. "Regret what Anakin? Loving you?" she replied. "I could never regret loving you."

The confident tilt of his lips reminded her in a rush just how much she had missed everything about him. But that grin faded as his eyes shifted from hers to stare at something on the wall that she could not see.

"I don't mean love, that was something neither of us could control. Although you did try," he said softly. "I meant agreeing to this. Living in the shadows like this to be together."

Her hand slid up his broad chest to gently touch his cheek and force him to look at her again. "I don't think I have it in me to regret any of the time we are given together," she answered. "Every moment is a blessing and to think otherwise would only taint the time we do have. You don't regret it do you?"

"Of course not!" he denied vehemently.

"Then why are you even asking me such things?"

His hands gently slipped around her waist and she let him pull her close. "Maybe I'm just worried that I'm going to wake up from this dream and you aren't going to love me when I do," he whispered.

She looked up into his eyes, holding his gaze steady with her own as she spoke, "There is nothing that could change the way I feel about you."

He kissed her then and she molded her body against his in her desperation to get even closer to him, fingers fisting in his short hair as they lost themselves to their passion. He used the Force to guide them up the stairs, kissing her with every step. His impatience won out and he finally just scooped her into his arms, letting her wind her legs around his waist as he practically ran the few remaining steps. After they finally tumbled into the large bed neither of them were capable of coherent speech or thought long into the night.

Anakin's restless shifting and low murmurs pulled Padmé from her slumber. She reached out to him, placing a loving hand on his chest in an attempt to banish whatever was troubling him. But his murmurs turned into shouts and she swiftly sat up, shaking his shoulder with a gentle insistence as she repeated his name.

With a final shout, he sat up with a gasp, and for a moment he was disoriented by his unfamiliar surroundings. His body was tense with fear and his breathing raged as he tried to calm himself. The feel of a soft hand sliding along the backs of his shoulders startled him and he jerked away from the touch.

"Anakin," she said softly, trying to soothe him as she moved closer to him, her other hand coming to rest over his racing heart. "You're safe Anakin, it was a dream."

"Padmé," he whispered, his body instantly relaxing at the sound of her voice. He turned his head to look at her and she offered him a reassuring smile while slipping closer to him.

"Do you want to tell me what you saw?" she asked, leaning her head against his shoulder as her hand sifted through his hair.

"It was just flashes of… I honestly don't know."

"It's all right Anakin," she assured him. "Do you think it was another vision?"

"No," he said, his voice cracking around the word. "No it couldn't have been one. It wasn't as clear."

"Can you remember anything that you saw?"

"Fire. Lots of fire," he said closing his eyes in an attempt to recall what he had seen. "And screams. I think it was a battle."

She gently urged him to lie back down and curled up at his side, finding comfort in the heavy security of his arm wrapped around her. "Just relax," she whispered. "You're safe with me."

He tightened his arm around her and pressed his lips to her brow before he let out a deep sigh and seemed to relax back into the luxurious comfort of her bed. "I love you," he breathed as his other hand came up to hold her dainty hand where it rested on his chest.

"I love you," she replied, pressing a soft kiss to his chest. "Now sleep, my love."

Anakin wasn't beside her when she woke up the next morning, but she had not expected him to be. She pulled herself into a sitting position; her legs pulled up to her chest so that she could rest her chin on her knees, and wrapped her arms around her blanket clad legs. She felt oddly empty without him there beside her and she knew that emptiness would be her constant companion until he returned to her side. But she could not let her emotions take control of her life, there was simply too much to accomplish to turn into that woman now. She would allow herself to miss Anakin but she would not dwell on his absence. With a deep breath, she steeled herself in preparation for the challenges that lay ahead of her and the rest of the Republic.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to all the readers that have taken the time to leave me such kind feedback, I truly appreciate it. I hope that everyone has had happy and safe holidays and I hope that this new year is a good one for all of you.

* * *

Chapter11

Their journey to Raxus seemed to be taking forever for a restless Anakin. The dream he had had before they left was still haunting him and even the clones seemed to know there was something off with their new commander. Obi-Wan had given him command of a small group of specialists in the much larger battalion they would be serving with and he was pleased with the show of trust from his Master but a part of him still felt unworthy of being a Jedi. He kept an eye on his troops as they ran their drills in the training facilities on the transport but more often than not his focus would shift back to what that dream could mean.

"They're quite good," Obi-Wan said, stepping out onto the observation platform with Anakin, who looked surprised by his sudden presence.

"What?" Anakin asked, shaking his head to clear it before risking a glance at his Master.

"The clones, they're impressive," Obi-Wan said.

"They are," Anakin agreed. "I don't need think they need a Jedi to lead them. The one who has stepped up as their leader, Rex, he's a better commander than I am and they trust him."

"Anakin, I have never seen a Jedi as young as you are do so well in the military strategy simulators," his Master said proudly. "You have a knack for seeing the possibilities and compensating for them with the support you are given. If I had to choose any Jedi to serve beside on a battle field I would want it to be you."

"You're just saying that because you're my Master."

"When have I ever said something I was not completely serious about?"

"You do tend to have a rather wry sense of humor when the mood strikes you."

"And you have a sharp tongue that has gotten you into trouble more often than not."

Anakin grinned sheepishly and turned his attention back to the clones as they ran through their exercises. "You don't think we'll actually have to fight do you?"

"I don't know the answer to that Anakin," he admitted. "The Separatists have ordered a cease fire while the negotiations are being held but it could be a trap for all we truly know."

"There haven't been any incidents with the Senators that are there already so maybe it can all work out peacefully," Anakin said hopefully.

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan agreed. "Would you mind telling me why you have been so distracted lately? Ever since you returned from the Senator's apartment you have been distracted by something."

"I had a dream that's bothering me."

Obi-Wan now knew better than to question the nature of Anakin's dreams and instead nodded his head in understanding. "Can you remember what it was about?"

"A battle."

It now made sense why Anakin had questioned the likelihood of them facing another battle. "What did you see?"

"Fire and I heard screams."

"What else?"

"It was flashing too quickly for me to really know what I was seeing."

"Anakin."

He sighed and looked down at the mark on his left hand, the ink was faint and drew little attention to itself but he took comfort in knowing that it was there. "There was a red lightsaber," he admitted.

"Another Sith? Do you think it is one we're looking for?"

"No. This one wasn't even as skilled as Dooku," he said. "I think he might have been training someone in secret so that he could overthrow the real Sith Lord."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully, a habit he had taken up since he had grown his beard out. "If this is true then we best keep an eye out for any possible surprises that may await us on Raxus."

"Master, I don't know if I'm ready for the responsibility of being in charge of these men," he admitted, his gaze drifting back to the clones below. "They're not normal human beings in that they don't have a Force signature but they all have emotions and attachments. They feel pain and joy just like we do."

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned to look at his master in surprise. Ever since he had come clean with Obi-Wan their relationship had become stronger than it ever was and his Master seemed far more supportive than he could remember him being. "They have been created to be the perfect soldiers Anakin," he explained. "They will serve the Republic with a great deal of loyalty and their respect for the Jedi is unquestioned. You need to stop doubting yourself, my young apprentice. The Council would not have placed you in charge of them if they did not feel you were up to the task."

"Thank you," Anakin said softly.

Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder and smiled. "You will be a great Jedi Anakin, just give yourself the time to fulfill your potential."

Padmé was just settling into her office for the day when Bail barged in looking frantic and almost frightened. She quickly got up from behind her desk and crossed the room to stand in front of him.

"What is it? Has something happened?" she asked.

"You have to see this," he said, waving a data disk in front of her. "This may be all the evidence that we need."

"What are you talking about Bail?" she demanded.

"Just watch. I'll explain after."

She took the data disk from his trembling fingers and placed it in the reader on her desk, stepping back to allow both of them to see the image that popped up. Before them stood Count Dooku, pacing his tiny cell with his arms clasped behind his back, the stump of his right hand still bandaged after he had refused to have the limb replaced when the offer had been made. He glanced towards the door of his cell and Padmé gasped when she saw the Chancellor enter. She looked up at Bail and he motioned for her to keep watching.

_"I am quite displeased with you Count Dooku," Palpatine began. "You seemed so sure of yourself the last time we spoke."_

_"Some things are beyond even my control," Dooku replied._

_"So it would appear." The Chancellor circled the prisoner, a look of pure distain on his face. "I trust you were training another, as all of your kind seem so willing to do."_

_"Perhaps I have."_

_"Where have you stationed your new protégé?"_

_"Why should I tell you?"_

_"Because Skywalker and Kenobi have been sent to Raxus to help oversee the peace treaty with your Separatist supporters."_

_"You want to send them into a trap. Why?" Dooku asked_

_"I'm not sending the two heroes who defeated the mighty Count Dooku into a trap, I'd simply like for them to eliminate all the threats to my Republic."_

_"Your Republic?" Dooku scoffed. "If they knew you were down here speaking with me they would remove you from office before you could blink. Your precious Senate would cry foul and blame you of tampering with evidence. They would remove you and replace you with some incompetent fool. All your years of hard work would be for nothing."_

_"Your tongue is sharper than I remember it being, my apprentice, and here I was hoping that defeat would make you humble," Palpatine growled and he slowly stalked towards the other man, pushing him into a corner. "They have you cut off from the Force, correct?" Dooku nodded weakly and Palpatine brought a hand up to touch his head, and in the next the instant the Count cried out in pain and slumped to the floor. "Now tell me how to reach your little pawn so I can eliminate any threats to this Republic."_

_"She's hiding on Raxus," he gasped. "The only way to reach her is through the Force, I made sure of that."_

_Palpatine smiled and walked towards the door. "Then I'll have no trouble finding her," he said before disappearing just as the recording ending._

"How did you get this?" Padmé asked.

"The husband of one of my aids works at the detention center where the Separatists are being held," Bail explained. "He happened to be working in the security booth when this happened and he made a copy of the recording to give to his wife, who in turn gave it to me. They felt it was something that should be seen."

"All right. Well what exactly did we just see?" she asked.

"I was hoping you'd be able to understand this a little better," he admitted.

"Why would I know anything more?"

He glanced around the room suspiciously and nodded when she typed in the privacy code to seal the room. "Padmé, you're practically an honorary Jedi," he started, choosing to ignore the protest he saw coming from her, "You've fought beside them in two separate battles, surly they must have told you more than what most of us know about the Force and those that use it."

"Bail, they would have no reason to inform me on such matters," she replied, moving towards the large windows in her office to gaze out over the city.

"But you've seen two of these so called 'dark Jedi.'"

"That still does not place me in a position to know any more than you do about the beings that wield the Force," she insisted. "Right now I'm more concerned with the fact that we saw our Chancellor essentially threaten a Republic prisoner."

"To get information about another dark Jedi that could be a threat to your Jedi friends." He crossed the room to stand beside her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "I need to know if there is a greater threat to the Republic than the Separatists."

"I can't tell you," she insisted, shrugging his hand from her shoulder. "I gave Master Yoda my word."

Bail frowned and began to pace the length of the room. "Well, at least tell me if you think that Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker are walking into a trap if there is another dark Jedi?" The flicker of fear that passed over Padmé's face surprised Bail more than he was expecting, it was well concealed behind her usual mask of stoicism but he knew her well enough to see it in her eyes. It knocked him even further off balance when he realized that she obviously felt something deeper than a professional friendship with those two Jedi. "Padmé?" he asked gently.

"I can't Bail," she whispered, sinking down into her chair.

He rushed back to her side and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his own. "Padmé, what is it?"

"We need to contact them," she said after a long moment of silence in which he knew she was waging an internal war with herself.

"How do you suggest we do that? All communications to the fleet have to be sanctioned by the Chancellor himself."

She looked down at her hands in his and prayed that he did not notice the mark on her left ring finger; he would ask too many questions if he did. "I have Anakin Skywalker's private comm channel," she admitted. "We could use that."

He frowned slightly and looked at her with an intensity she was not accustomed to from him as he tried to read her. "Why would he give you that information? I thought Jedi kept that between themselves."

"He and I grew quite close while he was protecting me," she explained. "He insisted that I have it in case I ever found myself in an emergency. Well, I'd say this is an emergency."

"There's something you aren't telling me," he said.

"Not now Bail," she replied as she pulled her hands from his and reached for the comm panel on her desk. "You need to trust me."

"I do."

She nodded her acceptance and typed in the number Anakin had given her, and together they waited for the transmission to go through.

Anakin was still standing on the observation platform when he heard his comm link go off and he was instantly grateful that Obi-Wan had left to go meditate when he saw the number trying to contact him. "Skywalker," he answered with as much calmness as he could manage.

"Padawan Skywalker, this is Senator Amidala," she announced over the tiny speaker.

He frowned at her professionalism and then realized that she must not be alone. "What can I do for you, M'lady?" he replied.

"I have received some troubling information about the possibilities of another dark Force user that could be awaiting orders on Raxus," she explained. "It seem that Count Dooku had an apprentice he was training."

"How did you get this information?"

"One of my sources stumbled across it," she lied and he knew it.

"Thank you for the heads up Senator," he said and she knew he was frowning from the tone in his voice. "I would greatly appreciate you passing this information along to the Jedi Council as well."

"Certainly," she agreed.

"Thank you again, Senator," he said before cutting the transmission and glaring down at the tiny comm link in his palm. Something had happened on Coruscant and he wanted to know what it was.

Padmé frowned at the device on her desk before she turned back to face Bail. "There, they have the information and now it is up to them if they heed it or not," she said.

"Thank you," he said, getting to his feet and offering his hand to help Padmé stand. "I feel better having them know that there may be a threat."

"As do I," she said, walking with him towards the door of her office.

"The Republic is a far better place because it has you championing its causes," he said, reaching down to clasp her left hand to bring it up to his lips.

"You flatter me, Bail," she said, trying to pull her hand away before he could spot anything different, but it was too late. Her shoulders slumped when he moved her hand far enough away to look at it properly, his large thumb moving lightly over the marked skin.

"Padmé, this looks like a mark of betrothal," he said, his eyes shifting back to hers. "I was not aware you were even seeing anyone."

"Bail, please," she whispered, pulling her hand free.

And then it all clicked into place for the other Senator. The fear he had seen earlier had not been for both Jedi, it was for one, specifically the one that had given her a private number usually kept among those in the Order. "Its Anakin Skywalker, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, meeting his gaze with her own as she nodded her head. "We intend to marry after he returns from this mission."

"Well, I certainly did not see that coming," he admitted, stunned by her announcement.

"Love can be rather unexpected," she said.

"Yes it can be," he agreed. "Congratulations, Padmé. I am happy for you."

"Thank you."

"Perhaps you and your dashing Jedi could join us for dinner, or something, at some point."

"I think we would like that very much."

He grinned and shook his head, laughing slightly at the sheer unexpectedness of it all. "You certainly know how to surprise people," he teased.

"Sometime a surprise is good for you."

"Well, in your case, I believe that surprise is good for you."

"Very good," she agreed.

"I'm glad," he said warmly. "In fact, I believe I should get a hold of my own special someone. Don't worry; your secret is safe for now."

"Give Breha my love," she said.

"I will," he said. "And don't worry about Anakin, the boy defeated Dooku, I'm sure he can handle whatever may be thrown at him next."

"Yes, I believe he can," she agreed as Bail bowed his head ever so slightly and took his leave.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12

It was that evening that Bail Organa found himself sitting in Padmé's apartment across from Jedi Masters Yoda and Windu as the video he had played for Padmé was shown to them. He watched their faces carefully, trying to see some hint of understanding but both Jedi were more than adept at making sure no sign of emotion showed. Beside him Padmé shifted almost nervously, there was an air of anxiousness around her and he could not blame her for when she wore her intention to marry a member of their order on her left hand.

"Interesting development this is," Yoda said as soon as the image flickered off. His eyes traveled from where the player rested on the table between them to the two Senators across from him. "Interesting indeed."

"What does it mean, Master Yoda?" Bail heard himself ask.

Yoda's eyes gave away the smallest amount of surprise as he looked up at Padmé. "Tell him, you did not, hmm?"

"I gave you my word, Master Yoda," she replied. "I have kept your secret since you informed me on Naboo."

"What are you talking about?" Bail asked. "What secret? And why do I feel like I should know something that I don't?"

"Senator, there are beings in the galaxy that have the ability to manipulate the darker energies within the Force," Mace said. "They are very dangerous beings and because of that they are a Jedi's natural enemy."

"Yes, Padmé mentioned something about the dark side when I showed her this," Bail replied. "But what does that have to do with the Chancellor and what we just saw?"

"Always two there are," Yoda said. "A Master and an apprentice."

Bail frowned and looked down at the data player as he tried to wrap his mind around what he thought Master Yoda was saying. "So, you think that the Chancellor is one of these dark force users?"

"It is possible, after what we saw him do to Count Dooku with only a touch," Mace admitted and then turned his attention to Yoda, "Would it even be possible for him to have hidden his presence from us for this long?"

"Possible it would appear," Yoda said. "Dangerous this could be."

"Master Yoda, Dooku mentioned something about another, an apprentice. Do you think he was planning on attempting to overthrow Palpatine?" Padmé asked.

"Unable to know for certain we are," Yoda said. "But potential threat this apprentice might be if Palpatine attempts to use her. Inform Master Kenobi we should."

Padmé swallowed hard and looked down at her hands clasped tightly in her lap, she kept the mark hidden from view but she found strength in the bond it represented. "Masters, I was able to make contact with Padawan Skywalker after Bail brought this to my attention," she said, ignore the glare Mace gave her and the speculative look on Yoda's withered face. "I felt they needed to know that they may face a challenge upon reaching Raxus and I made the decision to tell them before we informed you."

"An interesting move, Senator," Mace said coolly. "It certainly oversteps the normal protocol of such a situation."

"With all due respect, Master Windu, they are the ones that could be walking into a trap," Padme replied, equally cool.

"What's done is done," Yoda said. "Aware they are and aware we are. A closer eye we will keep on Chancellor Palpatine and to Raxus you two will go. Act as outside informants you will."

"Excuse me; you want us to spy for you?" Bail asked. "We can't just leave our duty in the capital to go to Raxus, it would draw too much attention for both of us to do so."

"A necessary move this is. Trust the Senators already there we cannot. Appointed by Palpatine they were, pawns they could be," Yoda said. "Need you we do to see inside the Separatist Senate."

"I'll go, as a member of the Loyalist committee and someone who voted against creating an army and the threat of war, I should be taking part in these negotiations," Padmé agreed. "With or without you Bail. We need to understand what we may up against."

"Someone has to go to keep an eye on you," Bail said. "We'll go."

"Tell him what you do know on this journey Senator Amidala," Yoda requested. "Understand it as an outsider you do."

"Yes Master Yoda," she agreed.

"We will have a ship prepared for you, it will be less conspicuous if you do not take one of your official transports," Mace said. "Be ready to leave in an hour."

* * *

Two days of little more than organizing security patrols and sitting in on negotiations over the peace treaty had Anakin almost wishing that something would actually happen. There were no security threats that they had found, the negotiations were going smoothly and yet the treaty still was not signed, and Anakin being one for adventure was beginning to grow restless. With all his pent up energy not being put to good use, Anakin decided that perhaps taking his men for a run through the forest outside the city would be a good thing for all of them.

Anakin had brought his men to an ancient temple he had learned about from one of the locals and their group had decided to take some time to relax and explore the ruins. He was lounging against a fallen pillar, enjoying the surprisingly warm afternoon, while keeping an eye on his troops. They had run in full gear, not because Anakin ordered them to but because they felt that they could use the excursion as a training exercise, but that gear was now piled under a tree. It still surprised Anakin how strange it was to see the clones without their armor on, they were all so similar and yet so different.

And that was how Asajj Ventress found the young Jedi. A tremor in the Force had told her where he would be and she had felt compelled to listen. She watched the group from the shadows of the temple, waiting eagerly for a chance to strike.

"They won't wander off too far," Rex said, sitting down next to him. "The last thing they want is to disappoint the hero of Geonosis."

"I really wish you would stop calling me that," Anakin sighed, glancing over at the clone that had become his second in command.

"Sorry, it's what they call you and I guess it stuck."

"I got lucky that day. Dooku could just have easily been the one to beat me," Anakin said. "So there really isn't a reason to think of me as anything other than your commanding officer."

"A lot of my brothers were there, they saw you fight in the arena. They feel honored to be placed under your command."

Anakin frowned but nodded his understanding. "I wasn't just fighting for my life that day."

"You were fighting for someone else? I know you and Master Kenobi are close but…"

Rex was cut short by the sound of several rounds being fired before a sickening thud reached their ears. Anakin was instantly on his feet, lightsaber in hand as he charged into the deserted temple with Rex and the other clones close behind him. They found the body of one of the clones at the base of a wall and Anakin could tell by the injuries he could see that his shots had somehow been deflected back at him. Something was not right.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber just in time to stop the surprise attack from behind, two red blades clashed down against his with such force that he staggered just a bit. He could hear his men preparing their weapons and he spun out of the way to allow them to take a shot at their attacker but she was just as quick, darting back into the shadows.

"Rex, call for back up!" Anakin ordered as he followed her into the heart of the temple.

The silence was eerie as he masked his footsteps, his senses reaching out to find their mystery attacker. The footsteps of the clones that followed him sounded overly loud in the confined space and their glow rods did little to illuminate the grand hall.

"You are weak, young Jedi," a voice called out from the dark, raspy and distinctly feminine.

"Show yourself," Anakin replied, every muscle in his body tense with anticipation, ready to spring at any moment.

"Send your men away and face me properly."

"Your fight is with me. I defeated your Master, there's only one of you left now and I intend to finish the job."

A cackle rang out in the room, echoing all around them. "Oh how little you truly know boy," she said.

Anakin heard her sprint but could not quite tell where in the room she was until he saw her blades flash to life and slice through two more of his men. He ran after her instantly, chasing her into a more open part of the temple. The room was large and had a wall missing which allowed for far more light. He heard his remaining clones running after him and he motioned for them to take cover behind the large pillars the held up the roof of the temple.

"Who are you?" he called from where he stood in the middle of the open room.

"Names are of no importance Anakin Skywalker," she said, emerging from the shadows. She moved with the grace of a predator, and even he had to admit there was something alluring about her.

"Then why do you care about mine?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"Everyone knows who you are," she replied smugly. She ignited her red blades with a bit of flare and in the next instant the two were coming together in heated combat.

She was good, better than he would have expected. Their dual felt more like a deadly dance as they spun away from each other after every clash of their blades, eyes locking over the sparks that were produced. They moved all over the open room, jumping and attacking, looking for a weakness to use against their opponent. She taunted him with every attack, using the verbal sparring in an attempt to distract him, but Anakin knew better than to fall for her tricks.

They were well matched as they continued to circle around each other, every attack met with a successful defense. Anakin took a moment of opportunity to push her back against a wall, trapping her there as she tried to hold his blade at bay above her head with both of hers.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

She didn't answer him; instead she caught him off guard by kissing him and then kicking him away. Anakin stumbled backwards, equally surprised by the kiss as he was by the kick, and she made use of that distracted state by slipping back into the shadows. He reached out with the Force in an attempt to find her, letting it guide him only to come up short when she blocked his probing.

"You wanted me to face you properly and yet you continue to run away," he taunted. "I suppose your Master taught you the art of retreating."

She cried out in rage and launched herself from a ledge, attacking him with a ferocity that he unprepared for. "You dare insult my Master?" she demanded, driving him towards his men. "You may have gotten lucky and bested him but you are no Sith killer, boy."

Anakin spun out from her attack and flipped over her head, attempting to strike her down from behind only to find she had moved quickly and was able to stop his attack with her blades. He called upon his years of experience in the sparring ring and lunged for her, his attack starting high and finishing low where he was able to knock one of her blades out of her hands.

"Your Master taught you well," he growled as he attacked. "You are holding on longer than he did."

She kicked out at him and he caught her leg, flipping her over and driving his blade down only to have it hit the stone floor as she once again managed to move out of his way. "Unlike my Master, I have the benefit of youth," she hissed, charging at him and using her shoulder to knock him to the ground.

He lost his grip on his lightsaber and it went clattering across the floor. He motioned for the clones to open fire on her as he used the Force to call his lightsaber back into his hand. By the time he got back to his feet his opponent had once again disappeared into the shadows and he held up his hand to have his men cease fire.

"You are skilled young Skywalker," she called, "But when faced with saving the lives of your men or capturing me, what choice would you make?"

A loud crack sounded from the ceiling above them and in the next instant the ceiling began to collapse. Anakin only had time to place his lightsaber on his belt before he had to call upon the Force, using all his strength to catch the falling rocks that threatened to crush his men. He heard the woman laugh gleefully and saw her standing on the other side of the room.

"My name is Asajj Ventress and you will die at my hands Skywalker," she called. "But not today." And then she was gone.

By then the entire roof was collapsing around them and Anakin was struggling to keep it from smashing any of his men, or him. "Rex! Get your men out of here!" he cried.

"Yes Sir!" Rex called, and all the clones dove for the door, eager to get out of the collapsing room.

When Anakin was certain they were all out he made a run for it, still using the Force to keep the stones from crashing down around him, but even for the Chosen One that was a difficult task. His control slipped just before he made it to the door and a large stone pinned his legs as he had tried to jump to safety, another smashed into his left shoulder. The pain was incredible and he knew he had broken something but he centered himself long enough to lift the stones from him and pull himself through the door just as the rest of the ceiling collapsed in and sent a rush of dust and debris flying into the air.

"Anakin!" he heard Obi-Wan call out, his voice sounding far away as the younger Jedi slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Anakin!" Padmé cried, waking with a start and finding herself in the cockpit of a small ship. She was breathing heavily and her heart was racing in her chest, a sense of panic creeping down her spine as she recalled her dream.

"Padmé, are you all right?" Bail asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her outburst had frightened him and he was unsure what to make of it.

"Anakin," she repeated, closing her eyes in an attempt to regain control over trembling body. "Something has happened on Raxus."

"You can't know that."

"I felt it," she whispered, opening her eyes to meet his again. "Anakin has been hurt."

"Padmé you had a bad dream."

"No," she insisted. "We need to get to Raxus as soon as we can."

"We're still twelve hours out from the planet."

She rose from her seat and turned her attention to Artoo. "Is there any way we can push this ship to go a little faster?" she asked.

The little droid whistled his response and she glanced at Threepio for his translation. "We would have to turn off all unnecessary systems."

"Artoo, shut down what we don't need," she ordered. The little droid chirped and did as it was told, the lights dimmed to the emergency setting.

"Padmé, this is madness," Bail replied.

"If it was Breha in trouble I would do the same for you," she said, turning her attention to the navigational computer as she typed in the security code in an attempt to boost what little speed she could from the engines. If Anakin was injured then she intended to be at his side as quickly as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Obi-Wan had never been particularly patient when Anakin was being treated for whatever injury he had managed to receive during his adventures, often choosing to either hover over the shoulder of the healer or pace just outside of the door. This time however, he did not have the energy to pace and instead he had found a chair to sit on and wait for any news about his Padawan. He was emotionally exhausted after learning the details of the duel from Rex and at the same time he was impossibly proud of Anakin for choosing to save the lives of his men rather than chase after this mysterious warrior.

The last news Obi-Wan had heard from the healers working on Anakin was that the boy's left arm had been so severely broken that it was likely they would have to amputate it. Obi-Wan had demanded that they do everything in their power to avoid such a drastic step, his reasoning being that it would not only disturb Anakin's connection to the Force, but it would also set him back several years. He did not feel the need to tell them that Anakin would likely kill him if he allowed them to take the arm that now bore Senator Amidala's mark. As far as he knew now, they were replacing the broken bones with metal, at least that was what the head healer had said they might try as a last resort.

He leaned back against the cold metal wall and closed his eyes in an attempt to meditate but his concentration was broken when he heard footsteps rapidly approaching him. He opened his eyes in time to see Captain Rex salute him and he returned the gesture.

"Master Kenobi, I have just received word that my men and I are to be transferred from Anakin Skywalker's command," Rex said.

"That is correct, Captain," Obi-Wan said. "The Jedi feel that your men are better suited to active duty."

"With all due respect Sir, my men and I would rather stay under the command of Skywalker," Rex said.

"Anakin is not likely to be seeing any action for at least a month," the Jedi Master said. "His injuries are severe enough that he will be requiring transportation back to Coruscant to be treated by the Jedi Healers."

"I understand that Sir."

"And yet you still wish to stay under his command?" When the clone nodded Obi-Wan asked, "Why?"

"It's simple really, he saved our lives," Rex said. "My men feel that they owe him their loyalty after he showed his own loyalty to us."

Obi-Wan frowned and stroked his beard. It was not the first time he had to face the fierce loyalty Anakin managed to bring out in those around him; he had even had to face his own surprising attachment to the boy. What surprised him about this unexpected situation was the fact that these clones had been created to be the perfect soldiers and not to form this kind of a bond. "You realize that by doing this you will be defying a direct order from the Jedi Council, correct?" he finally had to ask.

"We are aware of that," Rex said, "But we are willing to face the consequences."

"Because he saved your lives."

"Yes Sir."

"Very well," Obi-Wan said. "I will allow you to remain under Anakin's command but you have to inform the Council of your decision."

"I will Sir."

"Master Kenobi," a medical droid interrupted and both men quickly turned their attention towards the droid.

"Thank you for being honest Rex," Obi-Wan said as dismissal.

"My men would like to know how our Commander is doing," Rex said, firmly standing his ground under the Jedi's surprised gaze.

"Go ahead Two-One-Be," Obi-Wan said.

"Padawan Skywalker has undergone successful bone surgery," the droid stated. "He has had several bones either entirely replaced or strengthened by steel. These new additions should not hinder his movements in any way once his arm has properly healed. It is likely that a successful cloning of his arm could properly replace all bones lost, if the Jedi Council sees fit to have that procedure done. He is currently being treated in a bacta tank to help heal the minor injuries that he received."

"And what about his legs?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He only suffered a minor fracture in his left shin that should be healed by the bacta treatment."

"Good, that's good."

"Master Ni've is planning to place him in a healing trance as soon as he is out of the bacta tank. The trance should hold him until he reaches Coruscant."

"Very well, thank you."

The droid seemed to nod before leaving the two men to return to the room where Anakin was being treated.

"It sounds like he should recover well enough," Rex said.

"Indeed it does," Obi-Wan agreed. "Give your men the rest of the day off and make sure that those that were injured have been treated. I don't want your men doing their patrol tonight but I would like them to return to patrols tomorrow evening."

"Yes Sir," Rex said, saluting the Jedi Master again before taking his leave.

* * *

It was late evening when Padmé expertly landed the ship within the hangar being occupied by the Republic forces. Bail was half asleep and willing to sleep on the ship but she was desperate to find out what had happened to Anakin. As soon as the engines powered down she was practically bolting from the ship to meet with the clone waiting for them.

"Trooper, where is the medical bay?" she asked before the clone could even utter a greeting.

"Are you injured Senator?" he asked, waving over another clone with a transport for their luggage.

"I'm not but I am aware that a Jedi was injured earlier today," she said. "I would like to see him before I retire for the day."

"Of course," the clone said. "Shifty here will take Senator Organa to his quarters and I will personally escort you to the medical bay."

"Thank you."

"I will see you in the morning, Padmé," Bail said with a curt nod but she could see he was just as anxious as she was to know what had happened.

"Good night Bail," she said politely. "Artoo, stay with the ship." She heard the droid's plaintive whistle but she was too concerned with following her clone escort to reassure him.

It took them five minutes to make their way across the Republic compound and another five to reach the level of the medical ward where Anakin was being treated. Padmé excused herself from her clone escort as soon as she saw Obi-Wan speaking with another Jedi. The clone took his leave with a bow and she hurried towards Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi," she said, startling him with her presence.

"Senator Amidala? I was not aware that you were making the journey to Raxus," he replied.

"Master Yoda requested that Bail Organa and I join the negotiations because they seem to be stalling," she lied smoothly.

"Of course," he said, not believing the lie. "Senator, this is Master Ni've."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Ni've," Padmé said, bowing her head in respect.

"And you Senator," the Miriala Jedi said.

"I was made aware that Anakin was injured," Padmé said, deciding to jump right into the heart of the matter, consequences be damned.

"There was an incident earlier today," Obi-Wan said. "A building collapsed."

All of her decorum went out the window after that simple phrase registered. "Is he all right?" she practically demanded.

"He is in a bacta tank at the moment," the healer said. "When that process is finished I will place him in a healing trance so that he can be transported back to Coruscant."

"But is he all right?"

"He will live."

"You aren't answering my question."

Obi-Wan frowned at the petite woman but she glared right back, more than able to stand her ground under his imposing look. "He has a severly broken arm and a fractured shin, as well as a punctured lung that has been healed by Master Ni've."

"Would it be possible for me to see him?" she asked, glancing at both Jedi for an answer.

"I can sense that you will be unable to rest unless you see Skywalker," Master Ni've said. "You may see him but be warned about his appearance, he has several large bruises that I can assure you look worse than they are."

"Thank you," Padmé said as they both followed the healer into the darkened room where Anakin was being treated.

Anakin's body floated limply in the bacta tank and she was unable to stop herself from moving closer to the tank. She gasped sharply at the sight of the deep purple bruises that covered his chest and torso. There was a large cut that ran the entire length of the inside of his left arm and she could tell that the bacta was working its magic because the incision looked as though it was already beginning to heal.

"What is that incision on his arm?" she asked.

"We were forced to replace some of the more damaged bones in his arm with steel after Master Kenobi refused to let us amputate."

Padmé felt her blood turn to ice in her veins at the thought of Anakin losing his arm, and even more so from what Obi-Wan's refusal could mean for them. She gently placed her hand over the warm glass of the tank and issued a silent prayer to the Goddess of safety, as well as the Force, to ensure Anakin recovered completely.

"Do you think that I could have a moment alone with Master Kenobi?" she asked politely.

"Certainly," Master Ni've said, nodding her head politely to both of them as she left the room.

Padmé turned her gaze back to Anakin, trying to draw strength from him and finding it nearly impossible when he was in such a state. "I felt this happen to him," she finally whispered.

"You what?" Obi-Wan asked, knocked off guard by her surprising admission.

"I felt something happen to Anakin when we were on our way here," she said. "I felt a pain in my left arm like someone had triggered the nerve endings to flair and I knew something had happened to him."

"This is highly unusual," Obi-Wan said. "Most romantic attachments do not lead to such a bond."

She laughed slightly but it sounded more like a stifled sob. "So you do know."

"Anakin told me his first night back on Coruscant."

She turned to look at him and he was not at all surprised by the single tear he could see on her cheek. "Did he tell you everything?"

"He told me about your intentions," he said, "and what happened on Tatooine."

"He said he wasn't going to tell you until after he was Knighted," she said, giving him a weak smile. "But I knew he would tell you sooner. I should have known he told you the night before your mission when he came to me."

He moved closer to her and gently clasped one of her hands in his, surprised by the strength he felt in her grip. "He loves you quite deeply," Obi-Wan noted. "I sense that same depth of devotion from you."

"I would not pledge my life to him if I did not love him more than my own life," she said.

"Padmé, I must warn you that such bonds are… they can be dangerous," he said. "If the couple becomes too deeply connected they become co-dependent to a certain degree. There have been cases of deep romantic bonds that have taken both lives when one was killed and I would hate to see that happen to either of you."

"Our union is the will of the Force," she replied. "Or at least Anakin believes it to be."

"Of course he does," he said. "Most things are the will of the Force where Anakin is concerned."

"Will you tell me what happened?"

* * *

Dawn was just beginning to illuminate Coruscant when Ventress arrived at a well hidden hangar in the abandoned sector of the city. She could see Lord Sidious waiting for her in the shadows, the hood of his robe hiding most of his face and making him unrecognizable. She pulled on her own cloak and made her way off the ship to kneel before the great Sith Lord her own Master had served.

"My Lord, I am your servant," she pledged as she kept her head down in a show of respect taught to her by Count Dooku.

"Rise," the Sith Lord said, motioning with one withered hand for her to join him. "Your own Master has failed me Ventress and I find myself in need of another apprentice."

"I am yours," she said. "I pledge myself to your teachings Lord Sidious."

"Yes, I suspect you will be of great use to me," he said. "Your attack on Raxus was a success. You have made your presence known to the rest of the galaxy and it will only be a matter of time before the come to fear you the way they feared Lord Tyranus."

"What would you have me do, my Master?"

"I need you to prove your loyalty to me and me alone."

"I will do anything that you ask of me."

"Excellent," he said on a drawn out hiss. He could sense how powerful she was and how powerful she could be with proper instruction. She could be his finest apprentice, at least until he was able to make Skywalker his. "I need you to infiltrate the Republic prison where Count Dooku and the other heads of the Separatists are being held. Once you have gotten in I want you to kill them all and make it look as though the murders were committed by a Jedi."

"Even Count Dooku?"

"Dooku is no longer useful," he replied. "He served his purpose and now you will take his place."

"It will be done, my Master," she said, eager to please him.

"Have it finished by tomorrow morning and you will be rewarded."

"I will."

"Now suggest you begin making your plans," he said, turning away from her and leaving her in the shadows of the abandoned hangar.


	14. Chapter 14

I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update. School has started up for me again and I had a bit more on my plate than I was expecting from the first few days.

I'd also like to thank all of you for responding so positively towards this story and leaving me so many great reviews. I was not expecting such a response from people.

* * *

Chapter 14

For Bail their first day on Raxus had proven itself to be tedious and rather uneventful. He sat in on the negotiations and discovered that the team sent by Palpatine to negotiate the official surrender of the Separatists was doing little more than leading the peace talks in circles. Without the help of Obi-Wan Kenobi to guide the talks in the right direction his fellow Senators looked woefully unprepared. He knew the talks were taking longer than planned, and the unexpected attack on Anakin Skywalker had slowed the proceedings down even more.

For Padmé the day had proven to be rather stressful. She had refused to leave Anakin's room the night before and had slept in an uncomfortable chair just so she could be close to him. She had been so terrified after she had felt something happen to him that even watching his injured form floating in the bacta tank had helped calm her and eventually the quite beeps of the medical equipment had lulled her to sleep. He had been moved from the bacta tank early that morning and she had refused to leave the room as the medical team did a final evaluation before settling him into a bed. She had been granted one unexpected moment where Anakin's eyes had opened and found hers over the shoulders of the healers, and despite the slightly dazed look in his eyes she recognized the love she saw shining in them. Master Ni've had finally had to order her out of the room so that she could place Anakin into a healing trance. After that she had been escorted to her quarters so that she could prepare to join Bail in the negotiations.

It was late evening when the negotiations had finally been called to a halt for the day, their only progress having been made by Bail and Padmé working their magic to sell the idea of putting their respective armies to work in various fields of law enforcement all over the Republic once peace was completely restored. After that agreement had been reached the members of both sides were growing tired of how tedious the proceedings were and a recess had been called. Padmé and Bail ate their evening meal with the other members of the Republic committee but Bail knew it was only a matter of time before she slipped away to see Anakin again. Her chance came shortly after the group finished eating and as they made their way to Zo Howler's quarters to have a night cap.

Obi-Wan was standing outside of Anakin's room when she arrived, a rather pensive expression on his face as he looked in on his Padawan. His recovery was happening faster than even the healers could have planned for and it was becoming apparent that the healing trance was more of a final touch than a necessary step. Master Ni've had treated Anakin before and she was well aware of his remarkable connection to the Force but even she was stunned by Anakin's rapid recovery.

"How is he?" Padmé asked.

"He is showing remarkable speed in his recovery. Most Jedi would require at least a full day in a healing trance to recover from the trauma he has experienced and yet he could be taken out of his trance now and the healers would be confident in the belief that what little is left to heal could do so in a matter of hours."

"How is he able to heal himself so quickly? Even for a Jedi this seems almost miraculous."

"I cannot answer that because even I do not know what is going on with him."

Padmé frowned and looked in on Anakin, he looked surprisingly peaceful and many of the dark bruises that had discolored his torso that morning were already fading. "This healing trance that he's in, it has nothing to do with his ability to recover so quickly?"

"There is little doubt that it is helping but he was well on his way to a proper recovery after he was removed from the bacta tank," Obi-Wan said as he glanced down at the woman beside him, pieces of the puzzle starting to fall into place. "His recovery was amplified as soon as you arrived on Raxus."

"What?"

"His vital signs showed vast improvements within moments of your arrival. It's almost as though your mere presence is helping to speed up his recovery, which is not entirely unheard of."

Padmé swallowed hard and looked up at the Jedi Master. "What are you trying to say?"

"It would appear that Anakin is drawing from your presence. I don't know how exactly but it is obvious to me now that your presence here is helping him recover so quickly."

"So my presence is a good thing for him?"

"I'm beginning to suspect that having you close is a very good thing for him. In fact, I would like to request that you spend as much time with him as you can spare."

"Of course," Padmé agreed quite eagerly and Obi-Wan gave cocked an eyebrow in such a way that she was so flustered that she had to look away.

"Go to him," Obi-Wan requested. "Having you close last night is what helped him get to this point and having you with him now can only be beneficial to his complete recovery."

Padmé nodded and quietly entered the room. As the door hissed shut behind her she became acutely aware of how quite the room was, the only sound that disturbed the perfect silence was the sound of his deep even breaths. She pulled the chair she had slept in closer to his bed and gently clasped his hand in hers as she sat down beside him.

She leaned in closer to him, kissing his cheek before whispering into his ear, "I'm here Ani, I'm not going anywhere." His fingers tightened around hers in response and she smiled.

* * *

The night was closer to dawn on Coruscant when Assaj put her plan into action. A robe fashioned similarly enough to what the Jedi wore was easy to come by if one looked in the right places on the Republic Capital and she felt confident in her plan as she pulled the hood over her face and made her way into the detention center where the former leaders of the Separatists were being held. Her only hindrance came in the form of a half asleep guard wanting to see her ID but it was easy to trick him with the cloak and a flash of her lightsaber on her belt. Once inside she let the Force guide her through the many levels of the facility until she found where the leaders were being kept.

She manipulated the Force around the block of cells to trick the cameras before she entered the first cell. The Neimoidians were quick kills, both of them cowering in fear as she raised her blades to kill them. Passel Argente, Shu Mai, and Tikkes went quickly and quietly. Poggle the Lesser tried to cry out but she used the force to silence him, breaking his neck with relative ease. Wat Tambor proved to be the most difficult but even he was no match for her skill.

When they were all dead she made her way to the cell where Dooku was being kept. The old man was sleeping, oblivious to what was about to happen to him. She smiled and her eyes flashed golden as she stepped into his cell.

He woke with a start at the snap hiss of a lightsaber and found that he was not all that surprised to see his former apprentice standing over him, her pale face illuminated by the red of her twin blades. "Ventress," he hissed as he sat up. "I knew this day would come. I just did not suspect it to happen so soon."

"Quiet old man," she growled. "Your Master found me and he has deemed that you are no longer worthy of the title of Sith Lord."

"And he has taken you in place, I see."

"I have already done what you could not."

"And what is that?"

"Hinder Skywalker."

"What did you do?"

"I dropped a building on him," she said, smiling gleefully at the memory of watching Skywalker trying to save his men. "Unfortunately he still lives but I will take his life before mine is over."

"Arrogance will not help you. The boy is the Chosen One."

"Do not tell me what to do, my old Master," she hissed. "I was successful where you were not and now your life is mine to end."

"Then do it."

"With pleasure," she said, holding both of her blades crossed at his neck and a swift move she cleanly severed his head from his body.

Ventress smiled, pleased with herself as she replaced her lightsabers on her belt and pulled her hood back into place. Her mess was about to become the Jedi's.

* * *

Padmé had just drifted off to sleep, her head resting on the pillow next to his where she had been whispering to him for most of the night, when the door opened and a strong hand firmly shook her awake. Groggy eyes focused on Obi-Wan standing over her, a strained expression on his face.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"The Separatist leaders have been murdered in their cells. We need to get off this planet before their Senate is made aware of this crime," Obi-Wan said. "I was told that it appears as though a lightsaber is the murder weapon."

"What? A Jedi killed them."

"I don't think so."

"Do you think it was whoever did this to Anakin?" she asked, motioning to where Anakin still lay motionless in the bed.

"Perhaps," he said. "Whatever the circumstances we have a shuttle waiting to get us off of this planet as quickly as possible. I need you to gather your belongings and meet us in the hangar in thirty minutes."

"What about Anakin?"

"Master Ni've is on her way to help move him."

"All right," she said, nodding her head in understanding. She spared Obi-Wan a sideways glance before she pressed her lips to Anakin's forehead, whispering her promise to see him soon before she took her leave.

The evacuation went as smoothly as it could have and within an hour of learning what had happened on Coruscant they had left Raxus.

* * *

Lord Sidious was waiting for her in the same location as he had the morning before and Ventress instantly dropped to her knees before him, bowing her head in reverence. She could sense how pleased he was with the success of her mission and that filled her with a sense of pride beyond anything she had ever known.

"It is done," he said

"It is my Lord," she said, risking a glance up at him to see his lips twisted in a smile beneath the hood of his robe.

"Excellent," he hissed. "You have done well Ventress."

"What would you have me do now?"

"Do you pledge yourself to my teachings?"

"Of course Master."

"Then you will learn the ways of the Sith," he said. "Now rise, Darth Sestra." She gracefully got to her feet and followed him as he began walking further into the shadows. "Your mission here is complete. You will return to Raxus and take over the leadership of the Separatists and declare war on the Republic. They will turn on the Republic and refuse their peace treaty when they discover that a Jedi killed their leaders."

"I will not fail you Master."

"Where Dooku failed you will succeed. I have foreseen it," he said. "Now go."

"Yes Master."

* * *

Anakin's eyes opened and the two people sitting in the cramped room on the medical frigate were not surprised to see them open. What did surprise them was the fact that his eyes sought out Obi-Wan's before Padmé's.

"Something has happened," Anakin whispered hoarsely.

"I felt it too," Obi-Wan replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"How do you feel?" Padmé asked as soon as Obi-Wan finally left them alone. She had spent the last hour speaking with Bail and the other Senators as Anakin and Obi-Wan communicated with the Jedi Council about the disturbance they had felt. Anakin was sitting up now, nursing a steaming cup of tea after polishing off a plate of food sent up from the mess hall. She sat on the bed next to him, her head leaning easily against him while he had one arm wrapped around her shoulders, his fingers drawing tiny circles on her arm.

"Like I got trampled by a herd of wild banthas," he admitted with a weak chuckle.

"Well, in a way you were," she teased.

"I guess getting crushed by a building and being trampled could be considered similar," he joked.

"I'm just glad that you're all right," she whispered. "You had me scared."

"Sorry. I was just trying to keep my men alive, I didn't… I wasn't thinking about anything other than making sure they were all right," he said. "I didn't even think to go after her."

"I don't blame you for doing what you did Ani," she said softly. "In fact, I'm proud of you for doing that."

"You're not angry that I almost got myself killed?"

"Anakin, I felt it when you were injured. I felt pain shoot through my arm and I knew that something was wrong, that something had happened to you," she said, stopping the response she knew was coming by placing a finger over his lips. "And then when Obi-Wan told me how you had been injured I was upset but the more I thought about it the more I realized that you wouldn't be the Anakin Skywalker that I love if you didn't try to save the people around you before you save yourself. It's what you did for us, for me, when you were just a boy."

He used the Force to float his cup over to the small bedside table so that he could properly take her into his arms. "I love you," he whispered reverently, his eyes intent as they held hers. "And I hate myself for making you hurt."

"You mean more to me than I can ever truly say but I could never fault you for putting the lives of others before your own," she said softly. "It's who you are, it's who your mother raised you to be, and I love that about you."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked.

"You see me for who I am, not what I represent."

"It was that easy?"

"Well, you also happen to be quite handsome and you can be infuriatingly charming," she teased. "And you're mine so that doesn't hurt either."

He grinned at her words and brushed a kiss across her brow. "Have I mentioned how amazing you are?"

"Not lately."

"Somehow you understand me better than I understand myself and every time you do I realize that I would be nothing without you in my life."

"Don't say that," she said, a frown marring her forehead as she tenderly framed his face with her hands. "Don't ever think like that."

"Why? It's the truth," he insisted.

"Even if it is, I don't want to think about what a mess I could have made out of our lives if I had decided to not give in to everything you make me feel," she said, letting her hand slide along his jaw to cup the back of his head as she urged him forward to meet her lips in a kiss. He gathered her closer to him and leaned back against the pillows until she was lying sprawled out on top of him as they shared lingering kisses. When the kisses grew deeper, more passionate, she pulled back and whispered, "We shouldn't… Not here."

"I know," he murmured against her cheek as his arms held her closer to him, shifting her slightly so that she came to rest at his side. "But I like holding you, as long as that is permitted, my lady."

"I like having you hold me," she said, curling deeper into his embrace and burying her face against his neck. His arms tightened around her even more and she let out a content sigh. They stayed like that for a long time, safe in their own world, until Padmé began to drift to sleep. He smiled at the woman sleeping in his arms and tenderly brushed a stray curl from her face before he let himself relax completely.

* * *

The Coruscant that they returned to was in an uproar over the murder of the Separatist leaders at what appeared to be the hands of a Jedi. More systems had left the Republic to join the Separatist cause, proclaiming that the so called guardians of the Republic were little better than paid assassins. The Senate was in turmoil as they lost more voices and Palpatine was doing little to stem the tide that was swiftly turning against the temporary peace the aftermath of Geonosis had brought.

Anakin and Obi-Wan accompanied the Senators to the Senate and had planned on taking their leave once there but an emergency session was called. They stayed close to Padmé and Bail, joining them in the Nabooian pod as Palpatine announced that they were receiving word from Raxus.

The figure of a hooded woman flickered to life from the numerous holoprojectors around the Senate as a sinister voice began to speak, "The Separatist Senate and I send our greetings to the mighty Republic. By now you are aware that our leaders have ruthlessly been murdered in the middle of the night. I was handpicked by Count Dooku himself to take up his cause if ever he was killed and so it is with great honor that I take over his role as leader of the Separatist cause. My first act as leader of this cause is to declare war against the Republic. Where my Master failed, I will succeed."

"It's her," Anakin murmured as soon as the transmission ended and the Senate erupted in to chaos around them.

"Who?" Padmé asked, her hand clutching his tightly as she looked up at him.

"Ventress," he explained, glancing at the others. "The one I fought." Padmé sucked in a harsh breath and held his hand in an even tighter grip.

"We need to speak with the Jedi Council," Obi-Wan said, sharing a significant look with his Padawan. "I think it would be best if you two came with us."

"We can't," Padmé said, sharing her own resolute look with Bail. "We need to stay here and keep the Chancellor from declaring war on the Separatists. We just avoided this conflict and we cannot simply allow it to happen without a fight."

Anakin frowned at her words. "What are you going to do?"

"Whatever we can to delay any kind of action that would trigger violence," Bail said.

"But they already declared war on us," Anakin said.

"I will not let the Republic fall into this trap," Padmé said. "We have worked hard to maintain the peace and we will continue to work to do so."

"Come Anakin, there is little we can do here," Obi-Wan said. "This is their arena."

Anakin reluctantly nodded his head and started to follow his master but lingered long enough to whisper into Padmé's ear, "I will see you tonight." At her nod of understanding he continued on his way.

The Jedi Council had already met by the time they reached the Jedi Temple but Master Windu greeted them on the landing platform and ushered them to Master Yoda's private chambers.

"Troubling these developments are," Yoda said sadly. "Following this Ventress blindly the Separatists are."

"What do you mean Master?" Anakin asked.

"Meditated on this I have and discovered the presence that killed their leaders," Yoda said as he hobbled around the small room. "The very same presence that declared war on the Republic."

"Ventress did that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It was after she fled Raxus," Anakin said as the pieces began to fall into place. "Of course. She told me that there was another, that Dooku wasn't only other Sith. She's working for the true Sith Master and betrayed her own to gain his favor. We need to figure out who that is and take him out."

Yoda and Mace shared a glance behind his back. They had agreed to not inform Anakin of the Chancellor's true nature just yet because he was not yet ready to face his destiny. He needed more time to become strong enough to face the Sith Lord and emerge victorious and they were not willing to risk their only hope too soon but they were willing to push him further down that path.

"Skywalker," Mace said, interrupting Anakin as he tried to plan out a new strategy in the fight against the Sith.

"Master," he said, instantly falling silent after that.

"Kneel before me young Skywalker," Yoda said as he climbed onto his meditation pallet. Anakin did as he was instructed and bowed his head out of respect as the Jedi Master ignited his lightsaber, in that instant Anakin knew what was about to happen. "By the right of the Council; by the will of the Force dub thee I do Jedi Knight of the Republic." His last statement was punctuated by a simple flick of his lightsaber as it easily severed the Padawan braid that had hung over Anakin's right shoulder for the last ten years.

Anakin caught the braid as it fluttered to the floor and clasped it tightly as he got to his feet and bowed his head to the two Jedi Masters. "Thank you," he said.

"Earned it you have," Yoda said and Anakin wanted to believe that he saw a glimmer of pride in the diminutive Jedi's eyes.

"You have proven yourself repeatedly in these trying times," Mace said. "Unconventional this Knighting ceremony may be but you have passed every trial the Force has given you. The Council is most pleased with your progress and the potential you are only now beginning to tap into."

"I will not let you down," Anakin said.

"Know that we do," Yoda said. "Now speak with your former Master we must."

"Yes Master," he said, bowing his head to the other Jedi as he left the room.

Evening had given way to night by the time Padmé was able to return to her apartment. Her head was aching and she felt as though she was ready to snap from all the tension that filled her body. She and Bail had done what they could to hold off any decision being made until calmer heads could prevail and all they had managed to achieve was postponing the vote until the next afternoon. She dismissed her staff as soon as they arrived at the landing platform for her apartment and walked up the steps leading to her bed chamber.

She turned on the lights and couldn't hold back the smile that stretched across her face when she saw Anakin sleeping in the middle of her bed. His boots and tunics had been cast aside, left in a pile at the foot of the bed, while he slept on his stomach, one arm being used as a pillow and the other seemed to be beckoning her to his side. She undressed quickly, silently grateful for simple traveling gowns, and slipped into her favorite nightgown before she walked over to the bed and gently sat down at his side.

He stirred when she tenderly caressed his cheek and then sleepy blue eyes met hers as he rolled over onto his back. "Hi," he said. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and leaned back against the headboard and he rubbed his eyes. "I came here as soon as I could get away from the Temple. What time is it?"

"It's late. I didn't expect to keep you waiting so long," she admitted. "The Senate was going crazy."

"Did you make any progress?" he asked, reaching out for her and she went willingly into his arms, curling up against his warm chest with a content sigh.

"We managed to get them to agree to vote when things had cooled down" she sighed. "But they were only willing to postpone it until tomorrow afternoon."

"Everything will work out," he said. "Somehow."

"I want to believe you but I have a hard time believing that it will. Everything is starting to crumble again and I'm afraid of what could happen should we follow through with this new threat of war," she said. She wanted to tell him about Palpatine and how he was manipulating everything but Master Yoda had made her promise to keep that information hidden from Anakin until he was ready to face such a reality.

"We'll find a way around this," he assured her. He had already begun to plan out a way to get Ventress before she could do any more damage and now that he had been Knighted it would be easier for him to slip under the Council's radar long enough to eliminate her. The biggest problem would be getting Obi-Wan and Padmé to go along with what he was planning.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him, frowning slightly when she noticed that his Padawan braid was missing. She reached up to touch the singed hair where it had hung from behind his ear. "You've been Knighted," she said breathlessly.

He nodded his head and grinned as he used the Force to bring the braid into his hand from where he had left it on the bedside table. "I want you to have this," he said, gently taking her hand in his so that he could lower the braid into her open palm. "Think of it as a devotion gift."

"I'm so proud of you," she said, feeling tears sting the backs of her eyes and she used her other hand to lovingly cup his cheek as she leaned forward to kiss him. "I'll put this someplace special."

His large hands framed her face, his thumbs brushing away the tears that had spilled over her cheeks, and he leaned forward to press his lips against hers again. "I love you Padmé," he whispered against her lips.

She placed the braid back on the bedside table and slid her arms around his neck, letting him gently roll her beneath him. "I love you," she repeated between heated kisses, losing herself in him and the love that they shared.

* * *

She knew that he was watching her as she pretended to sleep but she couldn't bring herself to roll onto her other side to face him. She shivered when his fingertips traced over her arm and felt her breath catch in her throat when he placed open mouth kisses along the back of her shoulder. It would have been so easy to give into him in that moment.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" he murmured against her ear.

"It's nothing," she sighed, giving up her act.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I'm afraid," she admitted brokenly.

"Of what?" he asked as he gently rolled her onto her back so that he could meet her eyes in the dim light. "Talk to me, please."

"You've been Knighted," she said, reaching for his hand so that she could hold onto him for reassurance. "And we're on the verge of going to war. Everything that we accomplished on Geonosis has been for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing," he insisted. "The Separatists are weaker now because they don't have their leaders. I've faced Ventress before and I will succeed when I face her again."

"Anakin, you can't know that you will be able to defeat her."

"Have you lost confidence in me because of what happened on Raxus?"

"Of course not."

"Then why would you say that?"

"I'm just… I don't want to see everything I have worked so hard to preserve slip into chaos because she has a vendetta against the Republic."

"She isn't loyal to the Separatists."

"How could you possibly know that? She just declared herself their leader."

"She's the one that killed their leaders."

"What?"

"Master Yoda spent yesterday meditating in Dooku's cell and he was able to figure out that she was the one that killed them," he said. "He found her presence and linked it to her."

"If the Separatists knew that she was the one that did that they would turn against her and she wouldn't have them to back her up," she said. "We could still avoid a war if this knowledge was made public."

"Then use it."

She touched his cheek and he leaned forward to kiss her. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know," she said as she tangled her hand in his hair and pulled him back over her. "I want you."

"You have me," he promised. "Forever."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Padmé and Bail were able to prolong the inevitable vote within the Senate the next day. Their allies had agreed to aid their cause in disrupting the vote and those in favor of a war were obviously growing annoyed by the disruption they caused. The discussion had begun in favor of declaring war but as the session wore on and more information came to light about what would happen should the Republic go to war the more the tide seemed to turn against it. The shifting opinions forced the issue to be taken up again in the next day's session.

It took them eight days to reach a unanimous agreement within the Senate to not openly declare war against the Separatists. In the end it came down to Padmé using the information about Ventress murdering the former leaders to persuade the Senate to vote down a declaration of war. She had seen the furious look on Palpatine's face as Mas Ameda read the results of the final vote and she had to rely on all of her training to not smirk in satisfaction. He may have been pulling the strings on both sides but diplomacy still had a voice in the Republic.

Once the session ended several Senators were called to the Chancellor's office to discuss the options they now had. Padmé and Bail had had every intention of enjoying a celebratory drink with their friends in his office when he was called to join the meeting. The others toasted their success and then took their leave from the Senate for the day, choosing instead to celebrate their victory in other ways.

Anakin was waiting on the veranda of her apartment when Captain Typho pulled up. Padmé dismissed the captain with a word as Anakin helped her out of the speeder and took her into his arms.

"I knew you could do it," he said softly.

"So you've heard then?"

"It's hard to escape this kind of news," he said, taking her hand and leading her over to one of the long couches. "It spread through the city like a fire."

"This victory is thanks to you," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder. "If you hadn't told me what Yoda found war would have been inevitable."

"I'm glad to have helped but this success is because of how persuasive you can be," he said, gently cupping her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "You and Bail earned this victory, what I gave you only sealed it."

She kissed him then, a swift sweet pressure of her lips against his. "I love you," she said.

His smile was contagious and she found it impossible not to smile too. "I'll never grow tired of hearing you say that," he said, leaning forward to kiss her again.

"I'll never grow tired of telling you," she replied.

"Good, because I expect to hear it as often as possible," he said with a smirk. "Perhaps we should start thinking about our wedding."

"Not yet, there's still work to be done here before I can turn my attention to that."

He frowned but nodded his head reluctantly. "I figured you would say that."

Her hands came up to frame his face as she looked into his eyes. "I consider us already married," she said. "The marks our fingers bare tie us together in a way that no wedding ceremony can. To marry in front of a holy man would be more about making what we share a legal bond than the binding of our hearts."

"Your family expects a proper ceremony."

"And we will give them one," she said. "I do intend to marry you properly but for now it is enough to know that the Gods have given us their blessing. Besides, my parents already view us as married because we have the mark."

"So I can finally call you my wife?"

"As long as I can call you my husband," she said with a small smile.

"I am whatever it is you want me to be."

"Then be my lover," she said.

"As my lady commands," he said, tenderly scooping her up into his arms and carrying her up the stairs towards their bedroom.

Despite the fact that they had spent every night since their return from Raxus together their passion for each other had not abated, if anything it only seemed to consume them more completely. Not every night had been spent locked in passionate embrace, they had enjoyed nights where they simply slept, content to have the other close, and they were learning how to control their need for each other though it never truly went away.

Night had settled over Coruscant when they emerged from their room in search of food. They worked together in the kitchen to make a simple meal, choosing to make it themselves rather than allowing the chef droid to create something for them. Their preparations were interrupted by the occasional kiss as Anakin found it impossible to not pull her to him while she wore little more than his under tunic, the image of her in his shirt far too tempting to be ignored.

Padmé found herself experiencing the same dilemma as she watched him clean the dishes they had used. From her spot sitting on top of one of the counters she could watch the play of muscles in his back and admire the way his body moved with such grace. In the days following his Knighting he had begun a far more physical training routine that he had tried to explain to her and she could see the changes beginning to take shape. His shoulders were broadening and his arms were bigger, every muscle seemed to be even more obvious. Even his hair was changing, growing out of the short style of a Padawan and giving in to its natural tendency to curl slightly.

Her musings on the way the light and shadows played across his back was interrupted by the unexpected sound of her door chime. They could hear Threepio at the door greeting their visitor and she hopped down from her perch to poke her head out of the door to see who it was.

"Bail," she said in surprise as the other Senator made his way over to the kitchen when he saw her. He looked harried and his normally neat hair was mused as though he had been running his hands through it in frustration. "What is it?"

Bail was not at all surprised to find Anakin in the kitchen with Padmé but he was surprised by their state of dress, or rather undress. The young Jedi was standing there in only a pair of sleep pants and Padmé appeared to be wearing his shirt because it was far too large for her tiny frame, the rough fabric hanging down to her knees and the sleeves rolled up to keep her hands free.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this," Bail said, his embarrassment tinting his cheeks pink.

"We'll go change," Padmé said, reaching for Anakin's hand.

"No, it's all right, this should only be a minute," he said.

"Can I get you something to drink at least?" Padmé asked.

"A brandy if you have it."

Anakin used the Force to float a glass from one of the cabinets as Padmé retrieved the bottle of brandy and poured it for him.

"What's bothering you?" she asked when he took the glass from her.

"Palpatine was trying to find a way to nullify the vote that was cast today in favor of pursuing a war with the Separatists," he explained, taking a rather large gulp of the amber liquid. "We were able to talk him from pursuing that route."

"Go on," she prompted when he stopped to squeeze the bridge of his nose.

"Instead he decided to send the Jedi after Ventress," he said. "He figures that the Separatists will turn against her soon now that it has come to light that she was the one who murdered their leaders and he expects her to be on the run."

"Who did he decide to send?" Anakin asked, already preparing himself to get the news he had been dreading since he had learned of Padmé's political victory.

"Master Yoda was there at the meeting and he volunteered you and Master Kenobi to go after her because you two are the only Jedi to have faced the Sith and survived," Bail said.

"Did he say when he thought we would be leaving?"

"Tomorrow at the soonest, most likely the day after. It depends on when the Separatists learn of her betrayal and turn on her."

"Right," Anakin said. "I should return to the Temple, go speak to Obi-Wan."

"There's no need for that," Bail said.

"What do you mean?" Padmé asked.

"Master Kenobi was at the meeting as well, he's on his way over here."

"Of course he is," Anakin said.

"I'll stay until he arrives, if you don't mind," Bail said.

"That's fine, make yourself comfortable," Padmé said. "Anakin and I will be right back."

Bail finished his glass of brandy and poured himself another one as the couple left the room to go change. He hated that he had to be the one to interrupt their time together but he knew that they needed to be prepared before Obi-Wan arrived.

"They can't do this," Padmé growled as she tugged on a simple gown. "I will not allow them to send you after that…"

"Padmé," he said soothingly, gently taking her by the shoulders. "What Bail said was right. Obi-Wan and I are the only Jedi that have survived facing a Sith in recent memory and we are the obvious choice to go after her."

"I know," she sighed, slumping forward to bury her face against his chest as he embraced her tightly. "I just don't want you to leave again."

"This is who I am," he said. "Would you have me any other way?"

"No," she admitted, looking up at him as he leaned down to kiss her. "Just be safe."

"I will be. I have too much to live for," he said. "Besides, I would like to become your husband in every way."

She smiled weakly and nodded her head. "I'd like that."

"Come on. It wouldn't do for Obi-Wan to get here and only find Bail Organa waiting for him."

Obi-Wan arrived only a few moments latter looking just as harried as Bail and perhaps even more disheveled. Padmé greeted him at the door and ushered him into the sitting room where Anakin and Bail stood beside a window, deep in a hushed conversation. They looked up when he entered and they all sat down on the two long couches in the middle of the room.

"Well, I suspect you know the decision that has been reached," Obi-Wan said.

"Bail told us," Anakin said, gently gripping Padmé's hand.

"I've just spoken with the Council and they wish to see us leave at dawn," Obi-Wan said.

"So soon?" Padmé asked, panic lacing her normally calm voice.

"They feel it would be best to get a jump start on this little endeavor we are to undertake," Obi-Wan replied.

"We don't even know where she's going to go," Anakin protested. "How can we track someone if we have millions of locations that she can pick from?"

"Master Windu believes that she might return to Dooku's private residence on Sorenno."

"That seems too obvious," Bail said.

"At least it's a starting point," Anakin said.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan sighed. "Unfortunately this might turn out to be a wild bantha chase around the galaxy."

Anakin and Padmé shared a significant glance, one that said what they couldn't put into words. "It has to be done," she finally said, looking at the others across from her. "I will do whatever I can to aid you in this pursuit. I have a friend within the Separatist Senate that may be of use."

"Bonteri?" Bail asked.

"Yes, she was my mentor and a close friend before this mess. I may be able to get in touch with her and use her as a source," Padmé said.

"Any help would be appreciated," Obi-Wan said. "I must be returning to the Jedi Temple, there is much to be planned before we set out tomorrow."

"I'll go with you," Anakin said, already rising to his feet.

"No, stay. I fear that this may be our last night on Coruscant for quite some time," Obi-Wan said, waving off the protest he saw coming from Anakin. "You two deserve your time together and I will not have you argue against my decision to allow this, it would be quite opposite from how I suspect this may have been in another life."

"Yes Master," Anakin said. "I'll walk you out."

"I should be going as well," Bail said. "I have interrupted enough of your time."

They saw the two out and as soon as they were alone they embraced each other fiercely, unwilling to let go and not ready to face another separation.

* * *

In a hidden room deep within the compound that had been given to Ventress on Raxus she knelt before the flickering image of her master.

"You have been sloppy Lady Sestra," Sidous hissed. "You claimed that your presence had been hidden when you completed your mission and yet I have received word that the Jedi can link those murders back to you."

"Forgive me Master," she said. "I was not…"

"The Jedi will be coming after you and all the power we thought we gained has been lost because of your incompetence."

"Master, please…"

"Silence! I will not have you begging me for mercy. I took as my apprentice because I believed there was a great amount of potential within you but now I see nothing more than a frightened woman begging for her life," he growled. "Your inability to do something so simple could cost us everything."

"I will not fail you again."

"I do not think you will live long enough to fail me again. The Jedi are sending Kenobi and Skywalker after you, they are a formidable team and I suggest that you prepare yourself to face them and your death."

His final threat hung heavily in the air as the transmission flickered off. Ventress stood up and called upon the Force to break all the glass within the room, a cry of rage accompanying the shattering of glass.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Anakin and Obi-Wan had spent six months away from Coruscant and Ventress had led them on a marry chase around the galaxy, always remaining one step ahead of the two Jedi tracking her. The first time they faced her as a team had been right after they had been deployed to Sorenno, she had arrived moments before they landed and three of them dueled within the walls of the grand mansion but Ventress had known where the secret passages were and used that knowledge to her advantage to slip away. They had cornered her once again on Jabiim in an abandoned ore mine where she had been hiding for two months but she relied on trickery to once again slip through their fingers and disappear. Their dual had been fierce and Anakin had managed to destroy one of her lightsabers but before they could completely disarm her she managed to slip into the shadows. After that incident she seemed to have disappeared completely and they were left to follow empty rumors in her absence. Both Jedi were growing weary of their chase and longed to return home, even if it was only for a short period of time.

The political side of things was going far better than the attempt to bring Ventress to justice. Once the Separatists had learned of Ventress' treachery they had turned against her rather quickly and another group of Republic Senators had been sent to Raxus to discuss a peace treaty. The treaty had been ratified in a matter of days and balance was once again restored within the Republic. Palpatine had managed to remain in office far longer than even his emergency powers had dictated, even after Senator Farr had called for a vote of no confidence. Padmé and Bail wanted to use the footage they had seen of Palpatine threatening Dooku but the Jedi insisted on keeping that secret until it was time to put their plan into action.

"This is getting out of hand," Padmé sighed as soon as she and Bail were completely alone in her office after another meeting with Master Yoda and Master Windu. "Palpatine needs to be brought to justice before he can tear apart the Republic and the Jedi are refusing to do anything."

"Patience Padmé," Bail said with a hint of a grin on his face. He was growing certain that her frustration had little to do with Palpatine and rather the prolonged absence of a certain Jedi Knight. "As soon as Ventress is brought to justice we can move on to the bigger fish."

"How do we know that he hasn't had Ventress killed?"

"Don't you think that the Jedi would have felt it if something like that had happened?"

"Well he's obviously very good at hiding his presence in the Force if it took the Jedi so long to realize what he really is."

"Padmé, relax, I'm on your side remember?"

"I'm sorry Bail," she said, getting to her feet to stand in front of the large windows of her office and began gently massaging her temples. "This whole situation is just driving me crazy. We know the truth but we can't do anything about it."

Bail walked over to stand beside her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know that it isn't just the situation getting to you."

She glanced up at him from under thick eyelashes as a wry smile tilted her lips. "How do you and Breha deal with it?" she asked. "The separations?"

"It isn't easy," he said honestly. "And luckily we've never had a separation that lasted longer than a couple of months."

"That doesn't answer my question. What do you do about those… urges?"

He wanted to laugh for what he felt was the first time in months and instead settled on a chuckle that drew a frown from the woman standing next to him. "I don't know how appropriate that conversation is," he answered.

She groaned and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "It's starting to drive me crazy. I don't sleep well anymore because I have… dreams… and its rather frustrating to wake up from them."

"Welcome to the reality of having a spouse halfway across the galaxy from you," he teased.

"You're not helping," she snapped. "I should just contact Breha, I'm sure she'd be more help than you are."

"I wouldn't doubt that seeing as you two have something rather important in common."

"And what's that?"

"You're women."

Padmé allowed herself to giggle at his words, and blushed bright pink. "I'm sorry," she finally said.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I think I would be more sympathetic with Anakin anyway."

"Typical male, always sticking with the other boys."

"It's the truth. I'd understand what he's going through better than I could understand what you or Breha goes through."

They fell into a companionable silence as they watched the steady streams of never ending traffic speeding along the numerous airways. It was almost easy to forget about the problems that plagued the galaxy while looking at the hypnotic site and for a long while they lost themselves in their own thoughts.

"How is Breha?" Padmé finally asked, breaking the silence.

"We received some rather disheartening news last week when I was home," he admitted and when she glanced up at him he continued, "We were told that to attempt another pregnancy would not go well for her. The healers don't know why she is unable to carry a child after conception but they were rather adamant that she not try again."

"I'm so sorry," she said, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "But there are always other options to have a child."

"We're beginning to look into them. We would have loved to have a child that was our own flesh and blood but we agreed that adoption is our preference now that that is out of the question but we are nowhere near ready to begin that process," he said. "Have you and Anakin discussed starting a family some day?"

"Not at length but we both would love to have a child if we are blessed with that," she said.

"It truly is a blessing," he said.

"Everything will work out for you and Breha," she said softly. "You will find a wonderful child to raise and that child will be blessed to have you as parents."

"Thank you. You're a very good friend, Padmé."

"My lady," Threepio said from the door of her office, interrupting the two Senators.

"What is it Threepio?" she asked.

"There is an incoming transmission for you," the newly gold plated droid said. "It appears to be a Jedi signal."

"Excuse me," she said to Bail. He simply nodded and left the office. "This is Senator Amidala."

"Hello Senator," Obi-Wan Kenobi's familiar voice replied.

"Obi-Wan," she said in surprise. "How are things going out there?"

"Not as well as we would like," he replied.

"Is Anakin there?" she asked hopefully.

"Actually he doesn't know that I'm contacting you. He's out running a perimeter check."

"What is then?"

"I don't know if you are aware that his lifeday is next week."

"Go on."

"I was hoping to surprise the boy. He's been particularly anxious lately and I was hoping that if you could surprise him for that occasion it may help settle him again so that he can refocus his attention on the matter at hand."

"You want me to surprise Anakin for his lifeday?"

"Essentially yes."

"Where are you? Or where are you going to be on that day?"

"I'll send you the coordinates on a secure channel."

"I'll try to get away," she said but he knew that she would be there.

"Thank you Senator."

"Is there anything else that I can help with?"

"If I think of something I will let you know."

"Very well. Have a good evening Master Kenobi."

"And you Senator."

The transmission ended and as soon as it did she felt a sense of giddiness settle over her at the prospect of seeing Anakin again.

* * *

Anakin had spent his twenty-first lifeday keeping an eye on a shopkeeper that they had been told was in contact with Ventress but as had been the case for the last two weeks the day proved to have been wasted on such a useless lead. He took the long way back to the inn where he and Obi-Wan had been staying, needing the time to clear his head and to try to relieve some of his excess energy. Obi-Wan had insisted on taking the night shift for this particular day and Anakin wasn't about to complain when it meant that he would actually get to sleep during the night for the first time in weeks.

"That shopkeeper is a sleemo but I doubt that he's the type Ventress would turn to," Anakin said as he entered the small room. He tossed his cloak onto the floor at the foot of his bed and with a groan he sank down onto the narrow bed, closing his eyes.

"We were tipped off about a sighting of her leaving his workshop and until we can be completely sure that it is a false lead we need to keep an eye on him," Obi-Wan said, fighting to hold back a smile as he masked Padmé's presence from his former apprentice.

"Why don't you take the night off Master? We could go out and have a drink," Anakin suggested. "It is apparently my lifeday after all."

"I don't think so young one," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin opened his eyes and sat up only to gape in shock when he saw Padmé standing right in front of him. He blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes, trying to dispel the image but she only beamed at his actions. "Pad… Padmé?" he finally managed to croak out. "How did you get here?"

"It was Obi-Wan's idea," she said as he got to his feet and embraced her tightly. "He wanted you to have a pleasant lifeday."

"You did this?" he asked his former Master. "Why?"

"You deserved a little reward for putting up with all this nonsense for the last few months," Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you," Anakin said, unable to truly wrap his head around the fact that the woman he loved was nestled within his arms. "Now I know why you insisted on taking the nightshift."

"Yes, well… stay out of trouble you two," Obi-Wan said rather awkwardly. He patted the younger man on the shoulder and bowed his head to the Senator before he left.

"I can't believe you're actually here," Anakin said as soon as they were alone. "And that Obi-Wan planned this."

"Obi-Wan has a sneaky side too," she teased, grinning up at him and letting her eyes drink their fill of him. He looked older than she remembered, a little more worn down, but his eyes still sparked with energy. He felt bigger too, taller and broader. She reached up to touch a new scar on his cheek and in the next instant found his lips on her own, kissing her with greedy passion. She whimpered her surrender to him and melted into him as she eagerly kissed him back.

After they had sated their passion and settled under the thick covers on the bed, Padmé found her thoughts drifting back to the conversation she and Bail had had a week ago. She lifted her head from where it rested on his chest and propped it one of her hands as she looked at him. Gentle fingertips brushed a stray curl from his forehead and his eyes opened at the touch, a sleepy smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is," he replied through yawn. "As long as it isn't anything about this damn mission then you can ask me anything."

"Do you want children?"

That question surprised him and whatever tiredness had been in his eyes was gone in an instant. "Of course I do, when the time is right," he said. "Why?"

"I'm just curious," she lied, biting down on her bottom lip and glancing away from his questioning eyes.

"What is it Padmé?" he asked softly.

"Bail and Breha just learned that they are… that they can't have a child naturally," she admitted, settling back in against his chest so that she did not have to meet his eyes.

"Oh," he said, still unsure why she had asked. "You can, right?"

"As far as I know," she said.

He was still unsure of where this topic had come from and instead focused his attention on kneading the tension from the nape of her neck. "When the time comes and if the Force wills it then I would be the happiest man alive," he whispered against her hair.

"I know," she replied. "I'm sorry I brought this up."

"Don't be. This is something that we need to consider as possibilities in our future together. It makes sense to discuss things now. Well I think it does anyway."

She lifted her head again and pressed her lips to his. "I love you," she breathed against his lips. "So much."

His arms tightened around her and she sighed contently. "That's all I could ever ask for," he said. "Now get some sleep, you look like you haven't slept properly in a week."

"It's been longer than that," she whispered against his chest. "But I should finally sleep tonight."

He pulled her closer and felt her body begin to relax as sleep began to pull her under. When he was certain that she was asleep he kiss her brow and then closed his own eyes, his contentment making it easy to fall asleep for the first time in months.

The next morning came too soon for the young lovers and with great reluctance they managed to pull themselves out of bed to shower, which inevitably led to one final moment of passion for them. He took her out for breakfast at a tiny diner that he and Obi-Wan frequented and then walked her to small docking area for the town.

"This will all be over soon," he promised, pulling her close as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Just be careful," she said.

"I'll do my best." Suddenly his comlink began to beep insistently and he pulled it out to answer it. "Master, what is it?"

"Ventress is here."

"What? Where?"

"She's heading for the docking bay. She just picked up something from our friend."

"I'm at the docking bay right now."

"Do not engage her until I get there. Do you copy?"

"Yes Master."

Anakin saw an unmistakable hooded figure hurrying down the street with a package tucked under arm in the next instant.

Padmé followed his gaze and recognized Asajj. "Anakin, you heard Obi-Wan," she warned when she felt him tense within the circle of her arms.

"Obi-Wan's too far back, she's going to get away unless I do something," he insisted, pulling out of her embrace. "I'm going to get on her ship."

"What? No!"

"I have to," he said. "I'll turn a tracking device on and you and Obi-Wan can follow us."

"She'll know you're on her ship."

"No. I've gotten good at masking my presence," he said. "I have to do this Padmé. I have to end this."

She tried to stop him but he was out of reach and following his target towards her ship. He waited until she was onboard before sneaking on just as the landing ramp began to close. Moments later the ship took off.

"Where are they?" Obi-Wan asked breathlessly, startling Padmé.

"He's on her ship."

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Anakin was ready to move the moment his ship landed in the forests of Yavin 4. Ventress had abandoned her other ship and taken a fighter from the cargo hold moments after they had landed on Muulinist, he had been able to hotwire her ship moments after she was gone and continued to track her. He excited the ship, lightsaber in hand as he glanced around the eerily quiet forest. Ventress' ship sat across the clearing from him but he knew she was no longer there.

He closed his eyes and let the Force guide him, letting it flow through him as he had been taught. When he felt certain he knew where she was he walked into the forest, his body tensed and ready for attack.

It came from above. Ventress leapt from the branches above, both of her blades ignited as she tried to catch him unaware. But Anakin blocked her attack with relative ease and spun out of her way as she landed.

"It's nice to see you again Skywalker," she said, glaring at him through the red glow of her twin lightsabers. "It has been far too long

"I wish I could say I felt the same way," Anakin replied with a wry grin, attacking her with a series of swift strikes that she had to backpedal to block.

They traded blows as they moved quickly over the forest floor, every attack pushing them deeper and deeper into the dark forest. Anakin had taken the time to master defending against two blades and Ventress found it nearly impossible to get passed his own blade. Every attacking strike that they managed to get off was countered swiftly as the intensity of their duel increased.

She attacked suddenly, driving him back against a tree until he had nowhere to go. The strike that would have killed him was blocked with a downward parry that forced her blades back as he flipped over her and landed several feet away. She cried out angrily and used the Force to break several limbs from the trees around them sent them flying towards him but he was able to either duck them or slice them before they could harm him.

"You've gotten quite good Ventress," he taunted, breathing heavily. "Better than the last time we fought."

"You don't have Kenobi to back you up this time Skywalker," she said, charging him in the next instant. She attacked with one blade, attempting to draw him out so that the other could strike him down but he seemed to know what she planned an instant before she could do it, leaping over her head and disappearing into the thick foliage above. She quickly followed him.

He was hiding behind the trunk of a tree, balanced precariously on a branch as he tried to catch his breath when she landed on the branch of another tree. She used the Force to snap the branch he stood on, sending him crashing down until he was able to catch himself on a vine. He used his momentum to swing towards another branch but she appeared out of nowhere to slice through the vine and he had to rely on quick instincts to land on a branch below.

She landed across from him and cackled with glee. "At least you put up a challenge boy," she called.

"If you call this a challenge then perhaps you need to get out more often, I'm barely breaking a sweat," he shot back.

"Liar," she hissed. "Even from over here I can hear you breathing."

He glared at her, struggling to hide the fact that he was out of breath. She smiled at him sinisterly before she darted away, using the Force to enhance her speed. He cursed under his breath and gave chase.

They jumped from branch to branch, using the vines to swing themselves forward when there were no branches to run on. Occasionally they met in mid air, their lightsabers sparking at the contact as they tried to knock the other down. She led him deeper into the forest, drawing him away from their ships.

He caught up to her on a branch and attacked her with a flurry of spinning moves that sent her tumbling from the trees, and he followed. But she had managed to disappear by the time he landed softly. He stood in the middle of a small clearing and looked around for any sign of her, taking the time to catch his breath and slow his heart. She chose that moment to catch him just slightly off guard, using the Force to push him through the dense forest until he was stopped by the stone wall of an ancient temple.

He coughed from the impact and leaned back heavily on the wall. He lifted his head to watch Ventress slowly emerge from the forest.

"I'm growing weary of this game, Skywalker," she said as she walked towards him. "One of us will die this day."

"I'll make sure that it's you," he vowed.

"You're so confident in your abilities and yet you are the one panting for breath."

"Why don't I throw you against a wall? Then we can see whose panting."

She stopped mere feet away from him and smiled. "My Master would be most pleased to have you broken and begging for your life, you would be so easy to turn."

"Too bad that won't happen then."

"We'll see about that," she replied, an evil glint in her eyes. "I'm sure I could bend you to his will should I get my hands on a certain Senator from Naboo."

"How did you know?" he demanded, stalking towards her.

"My Master keeps a very close eye on you," she said. "He knows more than even you could expect. He knows your weaknesses and he knows your strengths and he will use them."

He let out a cry of anger as he attacked her but she used the Force to leap over him and land on the level above him. Her mocking laughter spurred him on and he followed without thinking. She caught him off guard before he could land, lifting stones from the temple and flinging them at him. He grunted in pain as one slammed into the side of his head, the sharp edge slicing through his right eyebrow, he could feel the blood beginning to leak from the wound. She reveled in his pain and drew from the Force to push him over the edge, back onto the forest floor where he skidded through the dirt until he could stop himself.

He lifted himself onto his hands and knees, taking a moment to shake off the effects of the hit he had just taken. He tasted blood and spat it out, whipping the back of his hand across his mouth before he slowly pushed himself back onto his feet. The sleeves of his tunic had been shredded and the knees of his pants had been torn.

"Make this easier on yourself Skywalker, surrender to me and I will not harm your precise Senator or Master Kenobi," she called down to him.

"I will not surrender," he replied calmly.

"Then I will have to kill you," she said a moment before a bolt of lightning struck the very top of the temple, a loud clap of thunder following immediately. The rain followed, only a few drops at first but it quickly turned into a downpour.

They stood motionless, waiting for the other to make the move that would continue their battle, their lightsabers sizzling in the rain. Anakin was the first to move, leaping back onto the level she had thrown him from, attacking her with renewed determination. He drove her back towards the steps that would take them even higher up the temple, his attacks never letting up until she was forced to flee up the steps.

He chased after her, continuing his attacks as he pushed onward. She was growing desperate in her attempts to stop him, relying on the Force to slow him down as she raced away from him. She was the one breathing heavily when they reached the very top of the temple, her coordination growing sloppy as she tried to keep him at bay. It was only by sheer luck that she managed to disarm him as he tried to bring his blade down in a killing strike.

She took advantage of his momentary surprise, attacking him with both blades but he managed to catch her wrists. She swallowed hard, fearing for her life for the first time as they stood eye to eye, her red blades illuminating his face. A sinister smile pulled at his lips as he squeezed his hands tighter around her wrists, feeling the bones protesting beneath his grip. With a jerk of his right wrist he snapped hers and caught her lightsaber before it could fall to the ground when he pushed her away.

She staggered backwards, holding her broken arm close to her chest while she tried to threaten him with her remaining lightsaber. The smile returned to his face as he easily knocked the lightsaber from her hand and used the Force to throw her back against what was left of a wall. He stalked towards her and pinned her there with one arm as the other held her lightsaber hilt against her abdomen.

"You win," she gasped.

"I know," he replied.

"Spare me please."

He shook his head. "I want to know something."

"Anything."

"Who is your Master?"

"I do not know his true identity."

"Liar," he hissed. "Tell me who he is."

"I don't know!"

Another flash of lightning illuminated the sky as Anakin ignited her lightsaber, the blade slicing through her with ease. She gasped in pain and clutched at his shoulder as she tried to stay on her feet.

"Just tell me who it is," he said softly.

"P… Palpa…tine…" she whispered with her dying breath.

Anakin stepped away from her, confusion filling him as her limp body collapsed at his feet. She couldn't possibly have told him the truth; it had to have been a lie. He tossed her lightsaber away and called his with the Force, hooking it to his belt as he raced away from the horrible truth.

Obi-Wan had just landed the ship in the middle of the clearing when Anakin emerged from the forest, bruised and exhausted. Padmé gasped sharply when she saw him and before Obi-Wan could do anything she was racing from the ship to embrace him. Anakin grunted in pain when she threw her arms around him and clung to him as though her life depended on it.

"Padmé," he sighed, enveloping her within his arms and burying his face against the side of her neck.

"What happened?" she asked breathlessly. "Anakin?"

"She's dead," he said, his voice strangely devoid of any emotion. "I killed her."

Her blood ran cold at his words, a painful reminder of that dark day on Tattooine not so long ago. She pulled away from him to see his eyes and found the same emptiness. He could sense where her thoughts were leading her and he looked away in shame. He gently took her hand to lead her back to the ship, wanting to leave this place forever.

"Is it done?" Obi-Wan asked when they entered the cockpit.

"It is," Anakin confirmed. "Let's get off of this Force forsaken rock."

The instant they were safely in hyperspace Padmé got to her feet and reached for Anakin's hand, guiding him to the small cabin at the back of her ship, grabbing a medical pack along the way. She made him sit on the edge of the bunk and helped him undress; stripping away the shredded layers of clothing so she could examine his injuries. His arms were covered in tiny scrapes and bruises and there was a superficial lightsaber burn on the outside of his right thigh, but it was the slice along his right eye that drew her attention.

"It isn't as bad as the first time," he tried to joke as she looked him over.

She didn't respond, instead she tilted his head to the side to get a better look at the wound. "What happened here?" she finally asked as she lightly traced a finger tip along the bruise that surrounded it.

"She hit me in the face with a rock," he said, grimacing slightly.

She frowned and reached for a cloth to clean up the dried blood. He hissed in pain when she sprayed antiseptic on the cut when she finished cleaning and then grunted when she pressed a bacta patch over it. "I think this is going to scar," she said softly.

"Oh well, you weren't marrying me for my good looks were you?" he teased.

She smiled for the first time and pressed a swift kiss against his lips. "Not entirely," she teased back. He grinned and lifted his hand to cup her cheek, drawing her forward to kiss her again.

Alone in the cockpit, Obi-Wan opened is his eyes from his meditation when a rather unexpected emotion swept through the Force. He focused on trying to find the source of it and felt himself blush when he realized what was going on in the back of the ship. He did what he could to block out the emotions washing off of his two companions and tried to ignore the rest.


	19. Chapter 19

I apologize for the last chapter being sloppy and rushed. I didn't take the time to edit it before I posted.

* * *

Chapter 19

They arrived on Coruscant late in the evening and parted ways. Anakin escorted Padmé back to her apartment and Obi-Wan returned to the Jedi Temple. Anakin waited until she was asleep before he slipped out of her apartment, careful not to disturb her. His thoughts were too troubled after the events on Yavin 4 and he found himself needing the calming wisdom of Master Yoda. He contacted Obi-Wan on his way to the temple and the older man met him outside of the Jedi Master's private residence.

"Speak with me you needed, young Skywalker?" Yoda asked as he pulled himself onto his meditation pallet after letting them in.

"Yes Master," Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan sat down on the floor before him. "Before Asajj died she told me something that has been troubling me."

"Go on," Yoda said, waving his hand for the young man to continue.

"She told me that Chancellor Palpatine… That he's the Sith Lord we've been looking for," Anakin said, bowing his head as he spoke.

Yoda frowned and closed his eyes. He had been hoping that they would have more time before Anakin discovered the truth. "Aware of this we were not," he said softly.

"What are we going to do about it then?" Anakin asked.

"We can't just let him remain in power," Obi-Wan said

"Until you are ready to embrace your destiny exactly that we must do."

"He threatened the people that I love!" Anakin cried, getting to his feet and beginning to pace in front of the windows. "I can't let that monster get away with threatening the people that mean more to me than my own life."

"Unfortunate circumstances these are," Yoda said sadly. "But necessary it is to take caution."

"He's a Sith Lord! We don't have time to take caution!"

"Anakin, calm down," Obi-Wan ordered as he got to his feet to grab the younger man and halt his pacing. "You need to be rational. We can't just storm the Chancellor's office."

"Why can't we? If we went with enough reinforcement we could kill him and end all of this."

"End your life such an action would. Too much potential you show for us to risk such action."

Anakin looked at his former Master, pleading with him to see things his way. "Please Obi-Wan," he whispered. "If we don't do this now we may never have a better chance to destroy the Sith."

"You heard what Master Yoda said," Obi-Wan replied. "I will not risk your life on such a foolish attack."

"Damn it Obi-Wan! Don't you get it? That monster in control of the Republic has been using all of us to ensure he remains in power."

"I am well aware of that Anakin."

"Then why won't you help me do something about it?"

"Because you are not ready to fulfill the prophecy."

"It's my destiny, shouldn't I have a say in that matter?"

"Ready you think you are to kill a man you once looked up to, hm?" Yoda asked.

"If it meant keeping the people I care about safe then I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Brave you are, young Skywalker, but foolish this would be."

"Think of those that care about you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, then he added softly, "Think of the Senator, she would never forgive you if you rushed into this without thinking it through."

Anakin took a shaky breath and reluctantly nodded his head in understanding. "Then we'll come up with a plan," he said. "And put it into action as soon as we can."

"Time away from all of this you need," Yoda said. "A month spent in meditation good it would do you."

"Master, I can't meditate for that long. Not here on Coruscant at least."

"Then leave the planet you should. Clear your thoughts and ready yourself for the trials ahead."

"Yes Master."

"Take that time as well Obi-Wan."

"I will Master," Obi-Wan said.

"Leave soon, see you I do not wish for a month," Yoda said with a small smile.

The two men bowed before the Jedi Master and took their leave.

"What will you do with all this time you have been granted?" Obi-Wan asked as they walked through the empty halls of the Jedi Temple towards the quarters they had once shared.

"Return to Naboo with Padmé and get married."

"I suppose this is as good a time as any for you to do so."

"Would you join us?"

"For your wedding?"

Anakin nodded his head in agreement. "You're the only family that I have left and I'd like you to be there. I think Padmé would like it too."

"I would be honored Anakin."

The younger man smiled and embraced his former Master in a tight hug. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan returned the smile and patted Anakin's shoulder affectionately. "Now go, return to your bride and tell her the news."

"I'll let you know what our plan is," Anakin said as he hurried away.

Padmé was sitting up in bed reading over a datapad when he returned. She had felt him leave the bed and she had grown worried when he did not return immediately. "Where were you?" she asked when he entered the room.

"I had to go speak with Master Yoda," he said as he began undressing.

"About what?"

"Jedi business."

"Anakin," she warned.

"The Chancellor is the Sith Lord we've been looking for," he admitted, slipping into his sleep pants before settling into bed beside her. "Ventress told me."

"What? How is that possible?" She placed the datapad on the bedside table and turned to rest on her side to look at him as he used the Force to turn off the lights.

"I don't know," he sighed. "If it's true then he knows how to manipulate the Force in ways we never even considered possible."

"And you believe her?"

"Beings tend to be their most honest when they're about to die."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing for now. Master Yoda ordered me to take a meditative retreat."

"A what?"

"He wants me off planet for a month so that I can clear my thoughts," he explained.

"A month?" She felt a sense of joy bubble up within her chest at what they could do with that much time to themselves.

"Mm hm."

"What are you going to do with all that time?" she asked softly, her voice taking on a husky note.

He moved closer to her, his hand sliding over her hip as he slowly rolled her beneath him. "I thought we could get married," he whispered against the side of her neck. "If you'll still have me."

"Do you even have to ask?" she teased as her hands wound around his neck to pull him closer and their lips met in a searing kiss.

* * *

They arrived on Naboo two days later and set out immediately for the lake house where her family was waiting for them. Her mother and sister had taken care of planning most of their wedding and her father had called in a favor with the local clergy to ensure that the holy man would keep their identities secret. Everything had fallen into place with relative ease and the couple would be married the next day at sunset.

Her family greeted them on the dock and once the pleasantries were exchanged Jobal led them inside to enjoy the small feast she had made for them. The conversation was kept light and the spirits of everyone there were filled with happiness for the couple.

"It's truly beautiful here Senator," Obi-Wan said as he walked through the gardens with the young couple after dinner.

"Call me Padmé, please," she requested. "We're practically family, after all."

Obi-Wan smiled and clapped the other man on the back of the shoulder. "You certainly will have your hands full with this one," he teased. "I've spent the last ten years trying to keep him in line with limited success, but he seems to listen to you more than he ever listened to me so perhaps you will have more success."

She turned to embrace Anakin, looking up into his eyes. "I'm up for the challenge," she murmured as he leaned down to brush a soft kiss against her lips.

"I think you have a bit of an adventurous streak in you," Anakin teased. "You'd never admit to it of course but it's there."

"It isn't becoming for a Senator to have an adventurous streak," she said with a laugh.

"No, of course not," he agreed with a wry grin.

"Aunt Padmé!" they heard Sola's daughters call out. The three of them turned towards the sound of tiny feet racing over the stone walkway in time to see her nieces round the corner with their skirts held in chubby hands. "Aunt Padmé."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Grandma sent us to get you," Ryoo said.

"She and mommy are in your room," Pooja added.

"All right. Run and tell them that I'll be right there," Padmé said.

"Mommy said to make sure you came with us," Pooja said. "She didn't think you'd leave Uncle Anakin alone if you didn't leave right now."

"Oh shush," she warned Anakin under her breath when he started to chuckle.

"Go," he told her, kissing her temple.

She reluctantly pulled herself out of Anakin's arms after sharing a final lingering kiss and let the girls take her hands as they walked back to the grand house. Anakin watched them go and found himself longing for the day he could see her walking in these gardens with their own child.

"Come young one," Obi-Wan said gently. "Perhaps some meditation is needed." Anakin nodded and followed the older man deeper into the gardens.

The girls left her outside of her bedroom door and she pushed it open, finding her mother and sister waiting expectantly near the windows. She stepped inside and distractedly closed the door, her attention drawn to the beautiful white gown laid out on her bed. She moved closer to it and her mother joined her, gently grasping her hand as she had when she was a little girl.

"This was Winama's wedding dress," Jobal said softly. "She left it to you. I think she'd understand if you had another dress in mind but I thought I should offer it to you."

Padmé reached out with a trembling hand to touch the lace covered silk. She could remember looking at the dress stored at the back of her grandmother's closet when she was younger and she recalled boldly declaring that she would wear it on her wedding day. She had brought a dress with her from Coruscant but she knew this was the dress she would wear when she became Anakin's wife. "It's perfect," she whispered.

"Try it on," Sola said eagerly. "There's still enough time to make minor adjustments before the ceremony."

The three women worked together to help Padmé slip into the wedding dress and within moments Padmé stood in front of the full length mirror. The dress fit her perfectly, almost as though it had been made especially for her, and she found it impossible not to stare at her reflection.

"By the Goddess," Jobal whispered, there were tears of joy in her eyes as she looked at her daughter. "You look absolutely beautiful Padmé."

"That poor boy never stood a chance," Sola teased as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"I never stood a chance," Padmé said softly as she smoothed her hands over the intricately decorated bodice.

"There's one more piece," Jobal said returning to the bed to retrieve the matching headdress.

"No," Padmé said, gently placing her hands over her mother's to stop her. "Anakin likes my hair down and I do not wish to cover my head."

Her mother smiled and nodded her understanding. "Of course," she agreed.

They spent the next several hours laughing and enjoying each other's company over a bottle of wine that Sola had brought with her. It was still early when Jobal left, dragging Sola with her, but not before her eldest daughter gave Padmé something to ensure she was able to sleep through the night.

Anakin had been restless throughout the night and rose from his bed as dawn was beginning to blossom over the lake country. It wasn't nerves that kept him from sleeping through the night but rather the anticipation of what the day would bring. He pulled on his simple undertunic and walked out onto the balcony that linked his bedroom to Padmé's. He was reminded sharply of the morning they had left Naboo to find his mother but this day would bring far more pleasant changes to his life. Before, the flowers had been fading as the colder months approached, but now everything was blossoming with new life. He smiled to himself as he reached within the Force to search out Padmé's presence, pleased to find that she was sleeping peacefully. He let the Force wash over him and sank willingly into a meditative trance, losing all track of time as he centered himself in preparation for the most important day of his life.

Padmé woke to the sounds of the birds greeting a new day and stretched out her tired limbs as she luxuriated in the warmth of her bed. Her sister had given her something to help her sleep through the night, insisting that she probably wouldn't sleep otherwise, and now she was grateful that she had. She closed her eyes for a moment and took the time to soak up the peace that surrounded her, knowing that it would not last once she moved from her bed and began her day, her wedding day. A gentle breeze wafted in from the lake and disturbed the curtains that hung over the windows enough to allow her the sight of Anakin standing on the balcony, hands clasped behind his back and shoulders squared.

It took only a moment for her to decide to join him, rising gracefully from her bed and pulling on the same deep blue robe as she had worn the last time they had shared a morning in the lake country. She walked towards him quietly, hoping to not disturb his meditation but knowing that it was pointless because he could sense her wherever she was.

"I thought you said I wasn't allowed to see you until the ceremony," he said softly.

"Then keep your eyes closed," she replied, her hands slipping around his trim waist as she rested her head on the back of his shoulder. His hands closed over hers and she heard him let out a content sigh.

"Isn't this breaking all the traditions?" he teased.

"Everything about us breaks tradition."

"Very true."

"Keep your eyes closed," she whispered as she stepped around him to slip into his embrace properly. "At least this is one tradition we can sort of keep."

His answering chuckle was a wonderfully warm sound that began in his chest and she felt it travel through her before he let it slip from his lips. One of his hands tenderly cupped the back of her head as the other pulled her closer to him. "You look beautiful," he murmured against her hair.

"I told you to keep your eyes closed."

"I don't need my eyes when I have the Force."

She lifted her head to look at him and found his eyes were indeed still shut but there was a content smile on his lips that told her he was enjoying their little game. She stood on the tips of her toes to press her lips to his and smiled when he responded eagerly to her touch. His hand slid forward to cup her chin and tilt her head to the perfect angle to allow for a deeper kiss that spoke of all the love they shared.

"I just wanted to see you one more time before the ceremony," she said.

"I won't tell anyone that you were here."

She pressed her lips to his in a lingering kiss before gently extracting herself from his warm embrace, her hand slipping into his to give it a loving squeeze. "I'll see you at sunset."

"I'll be waiting," he said as her hand slipped from his and she left him alone on the vine covered balcony.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The day seemed to drag by for Anakin as he had very little to accomplish to prepare himself for his wedding. To pass the time he wandered through the vast gardens that surrounded the lake house and even ventured back to the meadows just over the hill. Obi-Wan joined him for a while but he preferred the quiet peace of meditation to pass the hours. Anakin eventually wandered into the garage after the midday meal, pleasantly surprised to find a rundown water speeder in dire need of some attention. The tools were easy enough to find and in only a matter of moments he was elbow deep in the engine searching for the root of the problem.

Ruwee found the young man occupied with a speeder that may well have been older than him, arms covered in grease and his tunics carelessly cast aside so that they could not catch on anything. Obi-Wan had directed him to look for Anakin in the garage after he had begun his quest to search out the young man that was about to become his son.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked from the door.

Anakin's head jerked up in surprise. He had been too focused on what he was working on that he had not felt Ruwee's approach. "No, of course not," he said, pulling his hands from the engine and grabbing a rag to wipe off the excess grease. "I was just trying to kill the time."

"I remember my own wedding day," Ruwee said, his voice wistful as he thought back to that day. He walked over to one of the cleaner counters and leaned back against it, his arms crossed over his broad chest. "We didn't marry until nightfall and I had nothing to do with all that time except imagine the worst."

"You thought Jobal might leave you at the altar?" Anakin asked.

"No. I didn't think that would happen, in fact I knew it wouldn't, but the mind tends to play tricks on you when you're waiting for something to happen, especially if it's something as important as your wedding ceremony," he said. "Men have it easy on our wedding days compared to the beauty routines women seem to think they have to endure."

"But it's worth it," Anakin said.

"You two are lucky that you didn't have to deal with all the planning that goes into one of those bigger ceremonies. Keeping it simple was smart."

"We're not even supposed to get married so keeping it simple was rather important," Anakin replied

Ruwee's expression grew serious and asked, "You would really throw away everything you've spent your life training for just to be with my daughter?"

"I would do anything for her, sir. She means more to me than I can explain and we've always had a connection that drew us together. I figured it was pointless to fight against it, even though she did for a while," Anakin said, glancing over at the other man as he went back to work, anything to keep his mind occupied. "But I love her and she loves me just as much and that's all I need."

"Good answer."

"It's the truth."

"Anakin, I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot after Padmé announced that you two intended to marry but I want you to know that I could not have picked a better man for her. I see how happy you make her and I know she makes you just as happy. It means a lot to me to know that she'll have a husband that cares as much about her as I do," Ruwee said. "I suspect you'll understand my meaning better should you two have a daughter in the future.

"I understand what you mean, Sir," Anakin said. "I think I'd react similarly to you if I were in such a situation."

Ruwee chuckled at Anakin's words but nodded his head in agreement. "I don't know why you two didn't just elope after the fool I made of myself."

"I could never have done that to Padmé. I know how important family is to her and I could never make her keep that a secret from you."

"Well I appreciate that, son."

"She probably would have insisted on eloping if I hadn't insisted that we do this properly," Anakin said. "Would you hand me that hydrospanner?"

Ruwee grabbed the tool next to him and handed it Anakin. "I thought Jedi could use the Force to float things."

"We can, but it usually freaks people out to see things randomly floating," Anakin said with a grin.

"I'm sure it does," Ruwee agreed with a laugh.

They fell into a companionable silence as Anakin continued working, every so often he would glance up at the other man, trying to gauge his mood. "Is there something on your mind?" he finally asked.

"Will your children be Force sensitive?"

"I don't know," Anakin admitted. "I suspect they will be but there is no real way to know until they're conceived."

"But you'd be able to know before they're born?"

"If they're strong in the Force then I should be able to sense them. Why?"

"I don't want my daughter to lose any child she has to the Jedi Order. I know what they do, how they take children away from their parents when they're still infants to train them and I don't want that to happen to my grandchild."

"I wouldn't let them do that," Anakin said. "If we are blessed with a child then I will fight to ensure that we are allowed to raise our child as a family."

"Good, good," Ruwee said. "You're a good man."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Enough with the Sir bit just call me Ruwee. You're my son and it gets rather awkward to have you calling me Sir all the time."

"I'm sorry. These manners have always been drilled into me, even by my mother."

"I would have liked to meet her. Padmé speaks very fondly of her."

"She was an amazing woman and I wish she could have been here today," Anakin said, blinking back tears at the thought of his mother. The memory of her death was still painfully fresh and he suspected it always would be, just punishment for the sins he had committed in the name of revenge.

"She is here today," Ruwee said. "She'll always be a part of you, she's never truly gone as long as you keep her in your heart and keep her memory alive."

"Thank you," Anakin said softly. "That helps."

They spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other and growing rather fond of each other, forging a bond through their love of Padmé. They were both quite pleased with their discussion when they parted ways to get ready for the ceremony.

Padmé anxiously ran her hands down over the skirt, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles, as her sister put the finishing touches on her hair. Sola had braided two sections of her hair from both sides of her head and wrapped them back to meet in the middle where they became a larger braid down her back, a white ribbon had been interwoven to add to the style. It was simple but elegant, just the way Padmé had wanted it. Once Sola finished, they left her alone to go prepare themselves.

For the first time that day she found herself completely alone and without the constant chatter of her mother and sister as the flitted about in preparation. As much as she loved them, they could be overwhelming at times, especially when they were so determined to make absolutely certain that every little detail was thought of. She took a deep breath and briefly closed her eyes to gather her thoughts before opening her eyes again to look at herself.

She examined her reflection in the mirror, pleased by what saw, and quietly ran through her wedding vows. She and Anakin had decided on a traditional ceremony except that they would speak their own vows for the ceremony. Sola and Darred had done that for their wedding and Padmé liked the idea of speaking from the heart rather than repeating words spoken by countless others. They had agreed to keep their vows simple and she was most eager to hear Anakin's.

The soft knock on her door interrupted her midway through her third time whispering her vows to her reflection. She glanced over in time to see her father enter the room; his sharp intake of breath pleased her as he seemed to freeze in the door. She smiled and met him halfway, letting him embrace her and place a loving kiss against her brow.

"Oh, Padmé," he breathed, unable to believe it was his daughter standing before him, radiant as he had ever seen her. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you dad," she said softly.

"I think you just might look lovelier in that dress than my mother did," he said, his eyes shining proudly.

She beamed at his compliment and kissed his cheek. "Is it time?"

"It is," he said.

She gave her reflection one final glance before slipping her hand around her father's arm as he led her from the room.

"Are you nervous?" he asked when they reached the doors that would take them out onto the balcony where she had shared her first kiss with Anakin.

"No," she said, glancing up at her father as she shook her head. "I know this is the right decision for me, for us."

"He'll make a fine husband."

"I knew he'd grow on you," she said triumphantly.

"I had a good talk with him today," he explained. "I'm honored to have him in this family."

She smiled at him, wanting to throw her arms around him for what he said but she restrained herself from doing so, there would be time for that after the ceremony. He tenderly patted the hand that rested on his arm and opened the doors so they could step out onto the balcony with the rest of their family.

All the attention turned towards them instantly but the only person Padmé saw was Anakin, all eager impatience and loving smile, his eyes went wide when he first saw her before a look of awe settled over his features. He stood proudly next to the holy man, towering over him in his dark Jedi robes with stray curls of his hair golden hair falling perfectly across his forehead; her fingers itched to comb them back. He looked more handsome than she could remember him ever looking in the pink light of the sun setting behind him and she was struck, not for the first time, how she was drawn to him as though there was a cord that kept them tied together. She returned his smile as her father walked her towards him, towards her destiny.

Ruwee placed her hand in Anakin's, sharing a significant look with the young man, before he took his seat next to his wife. Anakin guided her to stand with him in front of the holy man.

"You look like an angel," he whispered.

"You look quiet handsome yourself," she replied softly, squeezing his hand affectionately.

The holy man looked over the young couple standing in front of him, smiling at the obvious love between them, before he began the ceremony, "We are gathered to unite this man and this woman in marriage. It is not a bond to be entered into lightly, but with reverence. This celebration is the outward token of a sacred and inward union of hearts, as this union is created by loving purpose and kept by abiding will. Into this legacy, these two lovers come to be united.

"Padmé, please face Anakin, and hold his hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you." She did as he requested, marveling at the weight and warmth of his hands in her own as she looked up into his warm blue eyes. "These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day as he promises to love you all the days of his life. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams. These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within you. These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your child for the first time. These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family. These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wracks your mind. These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you." As he finished she brought both of his hands to her lips, placing a tender kiss in the middle of each palm, her eyes never leaving his, even when his breath hitched sharply and desire glowed brightly within their depths. 

"Anakin, please hold Padmé's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you." Anakin gently took her hands in his own, staring down at how tiny and graceful they were compared to his own; small but deceptively strong. "These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life. These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go. These are the hands that will massage tension from your neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving. They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope, each time she tells you that you are to have another child, that together you have created a new life. These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized." Anakin repeated the action of kissing both of her palms, unable to tear his eyes away from hers, and lowered her hands so that they stood facing each other with their hands clasped before them. 

"Now, Anakin and Padmé, will you take vows here, before all of us, which symbolize the many unseated vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your relationship." 

Anakin had to clear his throat twice, finding it rather difficult to speak around the lump that had suddenly lodged itself in his throat, before he could begin, "Padmé, we take our vows today and I take them gladly and without reservation. I am honored to take your hand in such a sacred ceremony and I am proud to walk this life with you forever by my side. You are my light through this life and I promise to honor you, believe in you, protect you and do everything in my power to make your life as happy and fulfilled as you have made mine with your love. Long or short, I vow to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you. This is my promise to you." The setting sun glittered off of tears that welled within her eyes, a lone tear slipping down her cheek, and he had to fight the urge to take her into his arms and brush away her tears.

Padmé took a deep breath, calming the nerves that had taken flight in her abdomen and to speak her vows, "Anakin, I pledge to honor, encourage, and support you as we walk this life together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and lift you from the darkness, so that through our union we can accomplish more than we ever could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you the priority in my life. You are the strand of my fate that I chose to follow, binding my life to yours for all time without fear. With every beat of my heart and every breath that I take, I will love you. This is my solemn vow." Her voice was soft with all the emotions sweeping through her in that moment but she spoke her vows with assurance that made it clear to all that were gathered that she had no doubt about the path before her.

"May the Gods bless the union that you have witnessed this day. Give them long days filled with tenderness and happiness where their love can be nurtured during the quietest of moments. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the darkness of disillusionment. Bless their union with as much joy as they share today and give them good fortune as they embark on this life together," the holy man said, raising his hands above his head in an entreaty to the gods. "As Anakin and Padmé have consented together in wedlock, as they have pledged themselves to each other, and have declared their eternal bond by joining hands, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. May you always be in love. May your love be as beautiful on each day you share, as it is on this day of your wedding."

Anakin could scarcely believe that the ceremony they had just taken part in was real and that the woman standing before him with tears of joy in her eyes was finally his wife. It took him a moment to realize that his own eyes were foggy with tears and he smiled sheepishly as he pulled her closer to him. He raised his hand to tenderly tilt her chin up as he leaned down to brush his lips across hers in their first kiss as husband and wife. Her arms wound around him as the kiss lingered on and their loved ones applauded.

The festivities that followed the ceremony lasted well into the evening as they ate and made merry. Toasts were made using only the finest blossom wine that flowed rather freely among the adults as they celebrated. Anakin and Obi-Wan disappeared from the party, slipping into the hallway for privacy but Padmé had managed to witness the embrace they shared and the boyish laughter that followed. It put her mind at ease to know that their bond had been strengthened, in part, by her relationship with Anakin; at the very least it was because of his honesty with his former Master. Obi-Wan slipped away from the house shortly after that to give his former student and his new family the chance to celebrate without the presence of a Jedi Master to dampen the mood. Padmé shared a similar moment with her sister later in the evening when Sola pulled her away to offer her some sisterly advice about her wedding night despite knowing full well that this was not their first night together. They had shared several laughs while they watched their husbands and she felt closer to her sister than she had in a long time.

It was late when Padmé's family departed from the lake house, leaving the newly married couple completely alone as they stood on the dock to see her family off. The twin moons were high in the sky, bathing their surrounding in an ethereal glow as Anakin took her hand and led her back up to the house. Their fingers twined intimately as they made their way through the hallways towards the master bedroom that he had slipped away from the festivities to prepare for their wedding night.

Padmé gasped softly when she saw the room illuminated by a roaring fire and several old fashioned candles next to the rather large bed. "Oh Anakin, its perfect," she whispered breathlessly.

"I'm glad it pleases you," he said, gently scooping her into his arms to carry her across the threshold.

"What are you doing?" she asked through giddy laughter.

"My mother told me once that the groom was supposed to carry his bride across the threshold on their wedding night," he explained as he placed her down on her feet near the bed but did not relinquish his hold on her.

"Why ever were you asking about such things?" she teased, sliding her hands up his broad chest to twine around his neck.

"There was this beautiful girl I met once when I was a boy. I thought she was an angel the first time that I set eyes on her," he said softly, leaning down until his forehead rested against hers. "I knew the moment I saw her that she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, even if she just thought I was a funny little boy. But now that she is my wife I never want to leave her side again."

A wave of overwhelming affection washed over her at his simple words and she was unable to keep herself from practically launching herself at him, claiming his lips in a kiss that spoke of love and devotion. She claimed him for all eternity with that kiss, pouring everything they had held back in the presence of her family into every passionate sweep of her lips along his. His arms pulled her closer as deft fingers worked to loosen the ties of her gown and she sighed against his lips when his fingers brushed over bare skin, shivers of anticipation racing down her spine at the simple touch.

They undressed each other with great reverence, taking the time to gently remove every layer of clothing and draping them over the couch. He gathered her close again and they reveled in the touch of skin against skin as they shared simple kisses and whispered words of love. She took his hand and led him to the waiting bed, pulling him down with her as their lips met again in heated passion.


	21. Chapter 21

I am deeply sorry it has taken me so long to upload this next chapter. School and work got the better of me over the last few weeks and I haven't found much time to write a chapter I was completely happy with but for the most part I'm happy with this one. This chapter is just pure fluff only because things are going to start taking a turn in the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it and I hope to have the next chapter up much sooner next time.

Once again, thank you all so much for all of your kind words.

* * *

Chapter 21

They had barely had two weeks to themselves before Bail had requested that she return to the Senate as soon as possible. Palpatine was planning to make another move to gain more power and Bail felt that he needed Padmé as backup. Anakin had reluctantly agreed to return to Coruscant, agreeing only after she promised that once the entire thing was over they would return to the lake house and spend the two weeks they had left without any link to the galaxy beyond.

The storm had settled unexpectedly over the lake country late in the morning, raging with little sign of abating any time soon. It was their last day in the lake country and they had planned on spending the afternoon in the fields where they had picnicked before but the rain had ensured they were confined to the lake house. Instead they created a little nest for themselves out of pillows and blankets in front of a warm fire in their room and enjoyed the picnic they had packed. Anakin, drowsy from all the food and the glass of wine, drifted off to sleep, content with how their afternoon had panned out, even if it had not gone according to their plans.

Anakin stirred from his light nap at when the sound of a loud pop and crackle from the fire filled the air as a log shifted and settled into a new position. Padmé was sitting up beside him, leaning back against the couch as she read over a datapad, one hand absentmindedly caressing the back of his shoulder. He rolled over, a drowsy smile tugging at his lips and she tenderly touched his cheek.

"Did you have a nice nap?" she asked, setting the datapad to the side and focusing her attention on her adorably sleep disheveled husband.

"Mmhm," he murmured, eyes twinkling with humor. He stretched out his long limbs beneath the covers, feeling her eyes follow the line of his body as he did so. He smirked knowingly and pulled himself up to sit beside her, his arm slipping around her slender shoulders to pull her close. "Someone seems to be wearing me out more often than usual."

"Maybe she should tell you to keep your hands to yourself in the middle of the night then," she teased, pressing a swift kiss to the skin above his heart.

"Any more news from Coruscant?"

"I wouldn't know," she admitted with a sheepish grin tugging at her lips.

"You mean to tell me you didn't spend the last hour working?" he teased.

"We'll be going back to all of that soon enough. I'd rather not focus on that when we only have a couple days left of this."

"That's understandable," he said.

"Bail promised to forward anything important to me but so far nothing important has come up."

"Now that I find surprising."

"There's still plenty of time for something to come up, especially with the way Palpatine is pulling the strings now that the Separatist crisis seems to have ended without too much bloodshed."

"Very true," he said, his voice taking on that low husky tone that never failed to make her blood heat with desire and she knew he was no longer paying attention to what she was saying. In the next instant she found herself effectively pinned beneath her husband, her shriek of laughter ended on a soft moan as his lips found the racing pulse in her neck. "However, I think something may have just come up."

She wanted to laugh, to playfully slap him for saying something so suggestive, but the only sounds she was capable of were sounds of pleasure as he kissed his way down her graceful neck and paid homage to her collarbone. Her fingers fisted in his hair as she eagerly arched into his touch. "You're terrible," she managed to whisper breathlessly against his hair as all thoughts of what awaited them on Coruscant faded under his touch.

"And you love me for it," he replied, his head lifting from its pleasurable task to meet her eyes.

"Always," she said. Her hand moved from his hair to slide along his jaw, tenderly framing his face as she watched his reaction her vow, the quiet intake of breath and his eyes widening fractionally, it was always the same no matter how often she assured him of her love. She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, letting it linger and deepen at its own pace and choosing not to rush the inevitable and welcome outcome to the moment.

Their hands made quick work of the little clothing they wore, tossing the pieces aside to be completely forgotten about as they delved deeper into the seemingly unending amount of passion they shared. Her arms wound around his neck as he settled over her and her legs parted eagerly, drawing him closer still. Their lips met again as they set a slow languid pace, drawing out the moment as much as they could as the friction between their bodies stroked the fire infinitely higher. Their sighs became moans of pleasure as the demands of their bodies became impossible to ignore. Blue eyes met brown, both blazing with desire, and the dam broke. Their cries drowned out the loudest clap of thunder outside and then the moment slowly subsided, leaving them both boneless and sated.

Anakin's arms gave out and he collapsed against her, careful not to crush her beneath him even as he felt as though all of his strength was gone. Her arms banded around him, holding him tightly, one hand skating up and down his sweat slicked back, as they relished the aftermath. She could feel his heart hammering against her own and she smiled against the hair at the crown of his head, his ragged breathing warming her neck and giving her a sense of pride that she could reduce such a powerful young man to trembling within her arms.

When his head finally lifted and drowsy blue eyes met hers a satisfied smile spread across her lips. His breath hitched again in his throat at the sight and his lips found hers again and again in feather light kisses that somehow managed to make her heart race even faster. Loving fingers fisted in his hair as their kisses slowly grew in intensity yet again.

* * *

They left the lake country the next day as soon as the weather permitted, arriving back in Theed early in the afternoon before making their way to her parents' home for the evening. Her mother greeted them at the door with her typical warmth, hugging and kissing them both, and ushered them inside.

"We have the girls for the afternoon," Jobal said, guiding them through the house toward the lush yard beyond. "Something told me Sola and Darred needed a little time to themselves."

"It'll be nice to see them again before we have to leave," Padmé said as they stepped out onto the porch that overlooked the playhouse her father had built when she and Sola were children. Her eyes were drawn to the older woman waiting patiently, a broad smile lighting her withered face. "Nana Ryoo," she breathed softly.

"Hello dear," she said, holding out her arms to get a hug from her granddaughter. "It's been far too long."

"I'm sorry I've been such a terrible granddaughter and that I haven't been to see you in so long," Padmé said, remaining within the warm embrace. "Things have been so hectic lately I haven't had much time to even breathe."

"Hush now, I understand the demands of your calling," she said, stepping back to glance over at Anakin. "Your mother mentioned that there was someone rather important that I needed to be introduced to."

Anakin smiled at the flush that colored his wife's cheeks as she glanced at him from beneath thick eyelashes. "Nana, I want you to meet my husband, Anakin," Padmé said, tugging Anakin forward to be introduced properly. "Anakin, this is my grandmother."

"Husband?" Ryoo repeated, her smile growing impossibly wider as she surprised the young man by enveloping him in a warm hug and laughed at the look on his face when she stepped back. "How long?"

"Almost a month," Anakin said.

"Welcome to this family Anakin. My daughter left out this bit of joyous news when she told me that you found someone," Ryoo teased, winking at her own daughter.

"She probably figured we were better suited to tell you," Padmé said as they sat down together on the bench swing.

"This is a most pleasant and welcome surprise," the older woman said, gently taking Padmé's left hand and bringing it up so that she could examine the intricate mark on her skin. "I've never seen these symbols before."

"They're traditional symbols of affection," Anakin explained. "They're meant to bring luck and protection, as well as love. At least that's what my mother told me when I was a boy."

"They're beautiful," she said as her finger traced over the marks before she lowered Padmé's hand back to her lap. "Now, I expect to hear the proper story about how this marriage came about."

"Well, we met for the first time during the Trade Federation's blockade nearly eleven years ago," Padmé answered, glancing up at Anakin.

"You met when you were children and you never once mentioned him?" Ryoo teased.

"I mentioned him. I just didn't know that I was going to marry him."

"Oh?"

"Anakin Skywalker was the young boy that destroyed the Federation flag ship."

"No! You're the same mop-headed boy?" Ryoo exclaimed, grinning broadly as she saw Anakin in a new light.

"That was me," Anakin said with a nod as his cheeks burned. "I didn't know any better at the time and I was just trying to impress a pretty girl."

"You still wouldn't know any better then," Padmé teased and he kissed her briefly.

"Now that I think about it the name Anakin did sound familiar," Ryoo said. "I believe your sister may have mentioned something about wanting to marry you someday and calling you an angel."

"Sola talks too much," Padmé said, glancing down at the hand that had slipped into hers at some point, long fingers knotted through hers. "Anakin and I met again several months ago and it just… happened."

"Ah, so he swept you off your feet now that he was a grown man," Ryoo teased, "A very handsome young man I might add."

"Something like that," Anakin said. "We weren't really planning on falling in love at the time but it seems to just happen when you don't really expect it to."

"It was kind of a whirlwind romance but we both knew that this was something special and we decided to get married," Padmé added.

"I'm very happy for you both," Ryoo said sincerely. "It was about time you found someone to spend your life with and it seems like you've found your match."

Padmé smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "I think I have too," she said softly.

"I'm sure your family is more than happy to see you finally get married."

"Oh they are. Mom and Sola were ecstatic and the girls adore him."

"What about your father?"

"He took his time getting warmed up to Anakin but he seems fond of him now."

"Ruwee has always been a bit stubborn, more so than your mother anyway," Ryoo said. "Rather like you my dear."

"She knows you quite well," Anakin teased, a swift kiss following as an apology when she glared at him.

The conversation ebbed and flowed naturally as the afternoon wore on and eventually the girls were able to tear their new uncle away from the adults long enough to engage him in a game of hide and seek. Anakin seemed to relish the chance to spend time with the girls, having grown quite fond of them, and they were equally fond of him and the games he could play with their dolls.

Her mother and grandmother slipped into their own conversation as Padmé watched her husband play with her nieces, a wistful smile pulling at her lips. It was not hard to picture Anakin as a father in moments like these, as rare as they were, and more often than not she found herself dreaming of a day when those children were theirs. It was a distant future, one that hung heavily in balance with Anakin destroying the Sith, but it was one she found herself longing for more than anything she had ever known before.

"I know that look," Jobal said, smiling conspiratorially at her mother as they drew Padmé back into the conversation.

"What look?" Padmé asked.

"That wistful smile that seems to find its way onto every Thule woman's face at some point," Ryoo said, patting her granddaughter's hand where it rested in hers between them. "You're daydreaming."

"I was just thinking," Padmé said as she felt heat rise to her cheeks. She had not expected them to be paying that much attention to her but she should have known better around her family, they knew her too well.

"About the children you want with your handsome husband," Ryoo teased. "I saw that look on your mother's face the first time she saw Ruwee with his own nephew shortly after their wedding."

"And I saw it on Sola's when she watched Darred hold his niece for the first time," Jobal said.

"Something seems to shift when we find the man we want to spend our lives with," Ryoo said. "We begin to think of things we may not have really thought about before, of a future that includes the children we didn't know we wanted so desperately."

"I don't have time to daydream about starting a family. Not yet anyway," Padmé said. "There is too much going on in the Republic that needs attention before we can think of such things."

"But you are thinking of them," Jobal said gently. "And I am certain that Anakin thinks of your future children as well."

"I don't even know if we'll have a chance to enjoy such a luxury," Padmé admitted sadly.

"What do you mean?" Ryoo asked, growing worried for her granddaughter.

"Anakin is a very powerful Jedi and they seem to believe he already has a certain path laid out before him, one that does not include a wife and children and one that may require a great deal of sacrifice," Padmé explained. "These are difficult times, made all the more so by painful discoveries regarding manipulation and lies."

"I thought the Separatist crisis was resolved," Jobal said.

"It goes much deeper than that, and it is much more troubling."

"But you can't tell us everything, can you?" Ryoo asked.

"I can't. At least not yet."

"You will tell us when it is time for us to know, I have faith in that," Ryoo said. Padmé's smile was grateful as she leaned her head against her grandmother's shoulder. "Go to him child. Spending time with your husband is far more important than the gossiping of old women."

Padmé's eyes sought out her mother, who nodded her agreement, before she got to her feet and went to join her husband in his game. He beamed at her and pulled her close, kissing her briefly before they gave chase to the giggling girls.

"A Jedi?" Ryoo asked when she was left alone with her daughter.

"He's different from the others," Jobal said. "And his feelings for Padmé are true."

"But the life of a Jedi is not an easy one."

"No its not but it suits him."

"Then may the mother goddess protect him."

The three girls were running away from Anakin as he chased them around the large yard, but Padmé paused long enough to taunt him, staying just out of his reach as the girls dove for cover. Anakin took advantage of the moment and gently tackled her to the ground, using the Force to cushion her fall as he landed over her. Their eyes met and his hand lovingly brushed the stray curls from her face before he lowered his lips to hers. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him even closer, and for a moment they both forgot where they were.

"Ew!" Pooja shouted from her hiding place in the playhouse. He lifted his head to make a silly face at the girls staring at them from the window, but when his eyes returned to hers they were so filled with love that she felt tears sting her own eyes.

"You're like our mommy and daddy!" Ryoo added.

Her smile was tumultuous as he helped her to her feet and he seemed to sense exactly what she was thinking, pulling her close to whisper into her ear, "Someday." She nodded in agreement and he pulled away to once again chase after the girls.

* * *

Padmé stirred at the loud clap of thunder that rattled above Theed. Thunderstorms happened frequently during this time of year, and more often than not they hit during the night or early morning hours. Her eyes opened reluctantly, unwilling to leave the wonderful dream she was enjoying, but knowing that it was pointless to fight against the pull of waking up. Anakin shifted at her back, a low mumble coming from him, before he settled closer to her and buried his face against the back of her neck.

She smiled contentedly and slid her fingers through his where they rested near her chest above the silken sheets. The warmth of her husband's body pressed so firmly against her made her mind wander to a different kind of heat, one they had indulged in quite frequently during the first weeks of their marriage. Anakin was a deep sleeper when dreams did not plague his slumber. She silently hoped he would sleep through the storm to allow her some time of her own to enjoy the simplicity of being held by him and the way their bodies fit so perfectly together in every way. She knew he had spent several mornings pondering over the same things as she slept in his arms and she reveled at the chance to do the same, finding a great amount of joy in such a simple act.

She brought their clasped hands up to her lips, kissing the knuckles of his hand and lingering over her mark on his ring finger before she rolled onto her back. He settled slightly over her in her new position, his head coming to rest on the pillow near her head and his arm tightening its hold around her waist. She brushed some of the more unruly strands of hair from his face and let her fingers linger, tracing over the defined lines of his face. She did not need the dim light from the low storm clouds obscuring the moon to see his face; she had already committed every line to memory and she figured she knew it as well as she knew her own.

Her fingers moved of their own accord along his neck and over the corded muscles of his broad shoulders. Raised flesh from various scars interrupted the smooth skin there and each scar had a story that she longed to know the truth behind. Her fingers continued their journey down his back, tracing the line of his spine and unable to stop herself from letting her hand drift over his firm backside, blushing as she did. He mumbled sleepily and shifted even closer to her as his own hand slid up her side to graze the gentle swell of her breast.

"That tickles," he murmured against her ear.

"Sorry," she said, hastily moving her hand from its resting place.

"You didn't have to stop," he teased, his voice husky and warm as he placed a lingering kiss against the spot where her neck and jaw met and earned the expected gasp that always accompanied such an action.

"Anakin," she sighed.

He smiled knowingly against her softly scented skin and continued to press lingering kisses along the graceful column of her neck. Her body welcomed the weight of his as he moved over her and another soft sigh met his ears as he settled into the cradle of her hips. He traced the line of her jaw with his lips as one of her hands fisted in the hair at the back of his head and urged him towards her greedy lips. He kept the kiss light and lingering, enjoying the frustrated little growl that worked its way from her as she tried to get him to deepen their kiss. In the end all it took to get the desired response from her husband was the possessive glide of her hand up and down the length of his back.

She took advantage of his momentary distraction and managed to roll him onto his back, pinning him beneath her as she smiled down at him in the dim light. Her lips found his again as his hands slid possessively around her hips to hold her to him as their mouths met passionately. She whimpered her surrender against his lips as one of his hands came up to hold the back of her head, the long fingers sifting through her tangled curls.

"I love you," she breathed against his lips. "We have to be quiet, can you do quiet Skywalker?"

He didn't say anything but his eyes burned with desire as a slow, seductive smile curved his lips upward. Another quick flip found her on her back again, the sheets tangled around their legs. Her arms tightened around him as their shared passion swept them back under the seductive waves.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I have a difficult time believing that it is Palpatine's intention to make the Senate completely obsolete," Mon Mothma said as she read over the datapad containing Palpatine's latest decry in his attempt to maintain control over the Senate.

"He doesn't need the Senate if his motion passes to have governors placed in every system," Padmé said. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. Things had gone from bad to worse in the few days she had been back in the Senate and she felt powerless in the face of it all.

"He is attempting to position himself to become a dictator and all of his lackeys are blindly following him," Bail said, standing up to begin pacing behind Padmé's desk. "We need to do something, anything really, to ensure that this motion does not come to pass."

"I do not like where this conversation is going," Fang Zar said, his eyes shifting from Bail to Padmé and back again.

"That's the point, none of us likes where anything is going," Bail said. "But we can't sit idly by and let a thousand years of diplomacy crumble on our watch, we can't let this happen without a fight."

"You're beginning to sound like a Separatist, Senator," Chi Eekway cautioned, speaking up for the first time since she had arrived for the meeting.

Bail's eye's flashed over to her, his shock at her words evident on his face. "That is the last thing I want to sound like. That was never my intent." He returned to his seat. "I called for this meeting because I wanted to speak with other level heads, others that could understand my frustration over this situation we find ourselves in. Mon Mothma and I have been discussing this for some time now and we are beginning to realize just how deeply Palpatine's corruption runs and how difficult it may be to fix everything that has happened in the last two years."

"We will do what we can to restore democracy to the Republic," Padmé said. "But it may take more time than any of us are expecting, we may even have to build up our own resistance to the Chancellor."

"That's quite enough talk of rebellion," Giddean Danu said. "We all saw how well that worked for Count Dooku and his movement against the Senate."

"This would not be a movement against the Senate," Bail said, "This would be a movement to restore the Republic to its rightful order. But we must keep this amongst ourselves. Even hinting at possible opposition to Palpatine could be very dangerous to our cause. Speak of what we discussed in this meeting to no one."

"Understood," each Senator said in time.

"Senators, Bail and I have some video footage we feel must be shown," Padmé said reluctantly. She was not eager to share their knowledge about Palpatine's true nature but Bail had received word from the Jedi that plans were being formed and they had agreed that now was the time to begin putting their own plan into action. Bail dimmed her office lights and she began the video.

The sound of her door slipping open drew her attention and she felt her heart plummet as Anakin entered her office. "Anakin, what are you doing here?" she asked, getting to her feet to greet her husband.

He seemed oblivious to her approaching him as he stared at the security footage playing out before him. At last he was able to tear his eyes away to meet worried her gaze, his expression darkening with betrayal as he realized what the video showed. "You knew," he whispered.

Padmé felt the entire weight of the galaxy on her shoulders at that moment and she feared there was little she could do to keep it from crashing down around her. She could appreciate now what Anakin was struggling with in his quest to ensure that he would be ready to face Palpatine when the time came, but his time spent deep in meditation and training with remotes would only get him so far. He needed the guidance of the Jedi now more than ever and perhaps the Senate did as well.

"Excuse us," she said to her collogues as they looked on with great interest. She took him by the arm and led him into the antechamber of her office, pushing him into a corner so they would not be seen by those passing by in the hall. "Anakin, please listen," she began.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to, I honestly did. After Bail brought it to me I wanted you to know but…"

"How did Organa come across this?"

"He was the one that discovered the footage," she explained. "He brought it to me and we took it to the Jedi Council."

"So they knew all along?"

"Master Yoda made us promise that we would not tell you until the time was right, until they thought you could handle the truth of the situation."

"They've been sitting on this information for months and they haven't done anything about it?"

"I'm just as frustrated by the way they've handled this entire situation as you are."

"No, I don't think you are," he said. "You didn't have your wife lying to you for months."

"I made a promise Anakin."

"You made a promise to be honest with me the day we bound our lives together."

"Would you have been ready to know the truth if I had told you all those months ago? You can barely handle the truth now."

She saw his fists clench at his side and she could practically feel the anger radiating off of him as he took a step closer to her. Anakin Skywalker cut an imposing figure even when he was in a good mood, something about his height and warrior build, but when he was truly angry he seemed to double in size. "I would have felt better knowing the truth," he hissed. "Now your lack of reaction makes sense. Now I know why you didn't seem all that surprised when I told you what he really is."

"Anakin…"

"It's so obvious now, Padmé, this is where your 'information' came from about another possible threat. You really are a terrible liar."

"I fooled you long enough didn't I?" she finally snapped back. She knew she shouldn't be goading him but he had hurt her and she felt the need to hurt him back.

"You lied to me!" he growled.

"You never asked me specifically if Palpatine was a Sith Lord. You discovered that information on your own. I did not lie to you. I kept my promise to your superiors that I would not be the one to tell you."

"But you knew that I have to kill him and you kept it from me when I could have been preparing to face him."

"You have this notion that the Jedi would never be able to defeat the Sith without you but they could. Obi-Wan defeated that one on Naboo and you need him in this fight with you."

"I'm not willing to risk Obi-Wan's life in this situation."

"But you're willing to risk your own life?"

"I have been for years. This is my destiny Padmé, this is who I have to be."

"Well I'm not willing to risk your life Anakin Skywalker. If your true destiny was to live according to the ways of the Jedi you would never have made the decision to marry me. I am part of your destiny now because I bound my life to yours. I have just as much of claim on your destiny as the Jedi do."

"You may be part of my destiny now but it has always been my path to follow the will of the Force and the Force has told me that that I have to be the one to do this," he said. "And you not telling me has limited the time that I can dedicate to preparing for this task."

"Don't you dare lay all the blame at my feet."

"You should have told me."

"Would you have believed me if I had?" He did not answer her and she continued, "You would never have believed anyone had they told you the truth before Ventress told you. Not Master Yoda, certainly not me… I doubt even Obi-Wan."

"But you should have tried to tell me."

"I'm sorry all right? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I'm sorry that I listened to the request of Master Yoda over my own gut felling to warn you," she said, moving closer to him with her hands held up in as an offer for peace between them. "I'm sorry that I wanted to protect you."

"Not good enough," he hissed, marching passed her towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"The Temple."

"Anakin…"

"I need to prepare myself so that when the time comes I can destroy Palpatine and I can't do that when I'm distracted by you."

"Don't you dare walk away from me Anakin."

He froze mid stride and glanced over his shoulder at her. "I'm sorry," he whispered before he walked from her office, turning quickly down the hall in an effort to distance himself from her so that he could clear his mind.

And promptly bumped into Chancellor Palpatine himself.

"I'm sorry Chancellor, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Anakin said, unable to meet the older man's eyes.

"No harm done my boy," Palpatine said warmly, placing a fatherly hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I was just coming to speak with Senator Amidala about something but her aid just informed me that she was occupied in a meeting."

"I wouldn't know anything about that."

"No? I just assumed you were here to visit her, after all you just came out of your wife's office."

"I… Wait. What?"

"I was coming to congratulate Senator Amidala on her marriage," Palpatine explained. "I was most pleased when I learned of your union."

Anakin was speechless and rooted to the spot where he was standing. A cold shiver of fear worked its way down his spine as the Chancellor's words sank in. "Um, thank you… Sir," he said weakly. "May I ask how you learned about our wedding?"

"Oh come now Anakin, no need for such formalities. We are after all old friends," Palpatine said. "And did you really believe that I would not have friends among the clergy on Naboo? An old friend told me that our beloved Senator's family had arranged for a private ceremony in the Lake Country and it was quite obvious to me that the two of you were the only logical choices seeing as you had both slipped away from the capital at the same time, and you wear matching marks on your left hands that was what gave it away."

"Of course," Anakin said. "I have to be somewhere else. I'll speak with you another time Chancellor."

Palpatine watched Anakin hurry away from him and felt something shift within the Force. For the first time in more years than he cared to recall he was truly afraid for his life. Anakin Skywalker knew what he was; he had seen the look in the boy's eyes and how he had avoided meeting his gaze. Where Anakin had once been eager to receive any compliments that Palpatine fed him the boy was now distant and professional. He could sense that it would only be a matter of time before the Jedi moved against him and he needed to begin to put his plan into action. The boy would be his or he would die.

All eyes were on Padmé as she entered her office again and instantly all discussion ceased. The video had ended and Bail had directed the conversation as they had planned, but they had not planned for the unexpected interruption of her husband. She was obviously flustered and upset and the group wisely chose not to mention it.

"I'm sorry about that," she said as she settled back into her seat behind her desk. "Anakin Skywalker is a close friend but his presence was rather unexpected."

"Do we know where the Jedi stand on all of this?" Mon Mothma asked.

"They are no happier about this situation than we are," Padmé said. "I am certain that they would aid us should it be needed."

"You seem remarkably well informed about Jedi business," Bana Breemu said.

Padmé felt herself blush but chose to not respond to the not so subtle accusation hidden within Bana's words. "We need to find a way to remove Palpatine from power."

"This is a very dangerous step we are taking," Mon Mothma said. "The last thing the Republic needs is the threat of another civil war."

"That is the last thing any of us want," Bail said. "Our people are peaceful and we would not have the resources to stand up against the army Palpatine has at his disposal."

"Then we need to find a peaceful solution to this," Padmé said.

"If we are to stand up against Palpatine we will need the backing of the Jedi," Giddean said. "We will need their moral authority because they have the trust of the people."

"The people have lost a level of faith in the Jedi," Bana said. "There are still those that believe Ventress was little more than an assassin hired by the Jedi to get rid of the Separatist council. They would hardly place blind faith in the hands of murders."

"But they would place their faith in a man that has abused his power and done everything he can to ensure that he remains in power despite admitting the conflict that granted him that power is over?" Padmé demanded.

"Senators, please," Bail said. "We do not need to bicker amongst ourselves."

"You're right," Padmé said.

"I apologize," Bana said, motioning for the conversation to continue.

* * *

Mace Windu sat across from Yoda in the Grand Master's private meditation chamber, his eyes intent as the ancient Jedi meditated on the slight disturbance they had both felt earlier in the day. At last Yoda's eyes opened.

"What is it?" Mace asked.

"Returned the Chosen One has," Yoda said. "Ready he is to fulfill his destiny."

"Then it is time."

"Preparations we will make. Aid him in this we must to ensure success."

"I will train with him myself."

"Dangerous that might be."

"Then we must trust that the Force will not let its Chosen One fall."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Vaapad is a difficult skill to master," Mace explained. "But you are already showing great potential to reach that point. For now I intend to focus these sessions on incorporating certain aspects into your existing style."

"You're going to teach me how to use Vaapad?" Anakin asked. "I thought you had decided to never teach that to anyone else."

"Like I said, Skywalker, you have potential and I want to know just how much potential you have. I have spent four days sparring with you and you are already showing vast improvements and now I believe it is time to push your skills farther."

"Yes Master."

"Your Djem So is most impressive and you already show a knack for finding a level of enjoyment from the fight, which is a key to mastering Vaapad," Mace said. "Incorporating the ferocity of Vaapad with your innate ability to predict your opponent's next attack and counter it quickly could prove to be too much for the Sith Lord. You are quite adept at finding openings to exploit and attack, but you show perhaps too much restraint."

"I thought restraint was an important part of being a Jedi."

"It is but in this situation I doubt that the Jedi would hold it against you if you loosened your grip on that restraint and drew upon your aggression in the attack," Mace said. "At the very least I would not. You are similar to me Skywalker, our biggest weakness is the darkness within us. I created Vaapad to channel it into a weapon of light. I use my aggression for good and that is something you will need to master."

"I understand," Anakin said.

"Good," Mace said. "Then let us begin."

Anakin grunted in pain and staggered backwards after a particularly powerful kick to his chest knocked the wind from him. His concentration slipped as he tried to catch his breath and a blow to the back of his head sent him sprawling out on the padded mat floor of the training room.

"Again," Mace said, towering above him. "On your feet Skywalker."

"Give me a minute to catch my breath," Anakin said as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Palpatine will not grant you a chance to catch your breath when you face him."

"Well I doubt I'll be fighting him nonstop for nearly six hours," Anakin said. He swore he saw a grin on the Korun Jedi's face as he got to his feet but it was gone by the time they saluted each other.

Anakin allowed the Master to attack him first in this round, powering back every attack with an equally strong counter that soon found Mace on the defensive for the first time in the five days they had sparred together. Anakin knew instinctively that Mace was not using his full strength during their sessions together but it made the moment no less important to him. Anakin took advantage of his momentum, driving Mace backwards with a series of skillful and flashy attacks of his own.

"Better," Mace said after deflecting another attack from the younger man. "Use your natural abilities Skywalker, draw from the Force to strengthen you."

Anakin backed off enough to refocus his energy in the fight and let Mace attack him, parrying each strike as he let the Force guide his tired limbs. When he felt the cool wall of the training arena at his back he quickly called upon the Force to leap over the head of Mace and for the first time striking the winning blow.

"Much better," Mace said, deactivating his lightsaber and nodding his head to Anakin. "That's enough for today. Your progress is most impressive."

"Thank you Master Windu," Anakin said, following Mace's lead and bowing to the Jedi Master as he replaced his lightsaber on his belt. "I believe these lessons will come in handy for both of us in the future."

"Indeed," Mace agreed. "I suspect you will be quite able when we do face the Sith."

"I am grateful for you taking the time to train with me."

"We must all be ready," Mace said. "You will not face Palpatine alone, I can assure you that."

"I appreciate all the help I can get in this," Anakin said.

"Most impressive these changes are, young Skywalker," Yoda said, hobbling out to join them. "And rather unexpected your complete cooperation has been."

Anakin bowed his head in a show of respect. He had not mentioned the video footage to the Jedi Council when he returned to the Jedi Temple early. He had instead chosen to tell them that he had felt the Force guide him back to prepare for his inevitable confrontation with Palpatine. "As I told Master Windu, I am most grateful for the help you have offered me."

"Pleased we are with this newfound maturity," Yoda said.

"I am ready to face my destiny and if this is the path I must take then I am ready to follow it to its conclusion."

Mace and Yoda shared a significant glance and then the Grand Master gave a slight nod. "Rest for the evening young Skywalker, continue in the morning."

"Yes Master," Anakin said, bowing again to the two Jedi Masters before taking his leave.

"He is ready to learn Vaapad," Mace said. "It will be the only way he can successfully kill the Sith Lord. His style is already aggressive and a combination of his current form with Vaapad would be nearly impossible to counter against. He will not master it in such a short time but he will be able to successfully use it in a dual."

"Dangerous that could prove to be," Yoda said. "Easier it would make it for the boy to slip into darkness. Aggressive the boy is and much power he would wield should this training succeed, but fear failure I do."

"With all due respect Master, I have already begun training him in the form," Mace said. "The boy is a natural with a lightsaber and he was impossibly quick to pick up aspects of the form. Even I did not adapt to it so quickly."

"Much meditation it will take for him to be properly ready and centered if use this form you intend for him to do."

"Meditation has always been something you were better at guiding than I was Master."

"Offer to meditate with him I will. Trust your judgment I do."

"Thank you Master."

"Beginning to see him as the Chosen One you are, hm?"

"The potential is there," Mace said. "And I have never seen someone so young as truly gifted as he is. I do not believe Skywalker will fall. He is determined to see the Sith properly destroyed and I intend to be there when he succeeds."

"Ready do you believe he will be?"

"I do," Mace said. "I do, however, believe it is time to call Master Kenobi back to Coruscant so we can finalize our plans."

"Prepared we must be for the unexpected," Yoda said. "Continue training with young Skywalker, hone his skills we must as much as possible. Contact Master Kenobi I will."

* * *

Obi-Wan returned to the Jedi Temple three days later, arriving just as the sun was setting and casting a red glow through the Council chamber where Yoda had requested his immediate presence. Plans had been discussed and changed and finalized and were close to being ready to put into action. It was dark by the time he left the chamber in search of his former Padawan. Yoda had told him of Anakin's new found determination and that he spent every day sparring with Master Windu in his preparations for the next step. He figured if the young man was still in the Temple he would be in the training area.

He found Anakin alone in one of the training rooms, drenched in sweat and wearing only his leggings as he used five training remotes at their highest speed. His movements were a blur, impossibly fast and impossibly accurate, as he deflected every shot that came his way. But Obi-Wan could see by the riot of burns that covered his arms, back, and chest that this newfound speed was something he was still mastering.

"What does Padmé think of all the time you have been putting in at the Temple?" Obi-Wan asked emerging from the shadows and surprising Anakin enough that a training remote was able to shoot his shoulder.

A hiss of pain and a wave of his hand saw the remotes power down as he turned to greet his former Master. "Welcome home Master," Anakin said. "I trust your retreat was insightful."

"Indeed it was," Obi-Wan said. "You have been training hard I see, and not letting the medics treat your burns."

"Each one is a reminder to always keep my guard up around an enemy," Anakin explained. "At least that is what Master Windu is trying to instill within me."

"Does he find you as hardheaded and frustrating as I did?" Obi-Wan teased.

"I am doing my best to be a good student. I don't know how much time I have to prepare for everything that lies ahead."

"I see marriage has made you into a better student, I should have considered such drastic measures sooner."

"Not marriage, but the determination to protect what I love," Anakin corrected.

Obi-Wan looked utterly surprised by Anakin's words. The young man had certainly changed since his time as his Padawan and he was growing into the Jedi Obi-Wan had always known he could be. "You still have the ability to surprise me," he said good naturedly.

"Someone has to keep you on your toes," Anakin said, finally cracking a smile.

Obi-Wan returned the smile and clapped the younger man on the shoulder. "And what does your wife think of all this training you are so willingly enduring?"

"I wouldn't know," Anakin said all spark of amusement fading at the mention of Padmé. "I haven't seen her in eight days."

"Why is that?" Obi-Wan asked, not at all surprised that the younger man knew exactly how many days it had been since he'd seen his beloved but he was surprised that it had been so long.

"We had a fight and parted badly," Anakin admitted. "I suppose I have been working myself ragged in an attempt to keep my mind off of how I may have hurt her."

"What was this fight about?"

"I discovered that she had known Palpatine's true identity for months before I learned of it from Ventress."

"How is that possible?"

"Organa apparently came across a security feed from Dooku's cell that showed Palptine threatening him and calling him his apprentice. She said they took it right away to the Jedi Council but they made her promise not to tell me the truth until they felt I was ready," Anakin said. "There's a part of me that suspects I found out sooner than even the Council was hoping."

"So you argued with her over her knowledge in this matter?"

"And I turned away from her in anger."

"There's more," Obi-Wan prompted.

Anakin sighed and began to pace, something he only ever did when he was truly distressed. "I believe Padmé may be trying to plan a way to overthrow Palpatine with some likeminded Senators," he said. "She told me how displeased she was by the Council's lack of action against him and now I think she's going to try to take matters into her own hands."

"That could be very dangerous for all of them."

"It gets worse," Anakin said, stopping his pacing to look at Obi-Wan. "Palpatine knows of our marriage."

"How is that possible? You took every precaution to ensure that the records were kept away from the public."

"He recognized the meaning behind the marks on our fingers."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he considered the possible impact of having Palpatine know about Anakin's marriage. "And does Padmé know that he is aware of this?"

"I don't know. I accidentally bumped into him when I was leaving her office and he said he was on his way to congratulate her but now I don't know if he actually intended to do so or if it was an excuse he used to speak with me."

"Anakin, I think you need to go home to your wife," Obi-Wan said. "Tell her the truth and tell her how worried you are about whatever she may have planned."

"I can't just…"

"Go home," Obi-Wan repeated. "You draw your strength from her and you will need that strength more than ever in the days to come."

"Yes Master."

* * *

Padmé was seated at her vanity when she saw Anakin enter their bedroom from the veranda. She quickly got to her feet and crossed the room to meet him halfway. His arms folded around her and his lips found hers before either of them could speak a word. She felt as though she was floating when he scooped her into his arms and carried her to their bed. For now all the pain left from their argument could be forgotten in the wake of their desire for each other. He murmured his apology against her skin with every caress, and she in turn forgave him with every kiss she responded with.

Anakin hissed as she applied bacta gel to the burns on his back from his training sessions. She had wanted to tend to them sooner but he had hardly let her voice her opinion before she was breathless beneath him as the heat of passion stole rational thought from them.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, placing a tender kiss at the nape of his neck. "You really should have had a healer look at these."

"They're nothing," he said. "And I was preoccupied."

"Eight days of relentless training can't be healthy, especially not if you're getting injured in the process," she said, smoothing her hands down his arms to clasp his own as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "You know how much I hate seeing you in pain."

"But I'm not in pain," he said. Out of the corner of his eye he could make out her skeptical look. "All right, maybe a little pain. But Master Windu keeps telling me that each one is a reminder to always keep my guard up. Wouldn't you rather I have a few minor burns that will go away than for me to not be here at all?"

"Do you even have to ask me something like that?" she asked, her voice taking on an exasperated tone. "You know that I would rather have you here with me and it terrifies me to think of losing you."

"You won't lose me," he assured her. He shifted to gently pull her into his arms and smiled as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as he held her. "I'm already better off than I was even a week ago. I have the skills to defeat Palpatine."

"But what if he's stronger than even you could prepare for?" she asked. "Oh Anakin, this entire situation is just so… I hate feeling like there is nothing I can do to help."

"But you are helping me," he said, a tender smile in place.

"How?" she asked skeptically.

His arms tightened around her and his expression grew serious, "I draw my strength from you, from our love. Every time Master Windu instructs me to center myself I focus on you."

"Even after everything?"

"Especially after everything," he said, kissing her briefly. "I hated myself after I walked away from you."

"I hated not being able to tell you the truth," she said, touching his cheek and smiling sadly. "Will you be ready to face him? To do what you have to?"

"I honestly don't know," Anakin said. "I want to say that I am but he made me think he was my friend for nearly eleven years but it was all just a lie."

"You wouldn't fall to the darkness again would you?" she asked, a small tremor of terror evident in her voice.

"Padmé, please."

"I'm serious Anakin. I need to know, to believe, that you won't fall to the dark side when you have to kill him."

"I don't know. I don't think I would," he said honestly. "I have you this time."

"You had me when you fell after your mother's death."

"I didn't know that at the time."

"Would it have made any difference?"

"Maybe."

"If I had been there with you that night do you still think you would have done what you did?"

"No. I wouldn't have wanted to disappoint you."

"Then remember that when you have to kill Palpatine," she murmured, gently framing his face between her hands.

Their eyes met again and he nodded his understanding. "I promise," he whispered. "I have too much to live for as it is now."

She kissed him then, a swift desperate pressure of her lips against his. "I love you."

"I'm sorry. For everything"

She gently pushed him onto his back. "All is forgiven my love," she assured him with another kiss. "Just promise you will never doubt my true intentions again."

"Never," he vowed and their lips met again to seal it. He gently rolled her beneath him, still kissing her as he settled over her. She felt so tiny in his arms, impossibly fragile, but he knew it was deceptive. Her inner strength matched his own and made up for any of her seeming fragility.

"You're growing up," she whispered.

"I have to," he said softly, his fingers playing with the curls that framed her face. "I am a married man now and I have to make sure I'm able to protect what I love."

She smiled and traced a single finger down the scar along his right eye, a reminder for both of them of the danger he faced. "Just don't grow up too much. I happen to be quite fond of that mischievous streak of yours," she teased.

His grin made her breath hitch in her throat and seconds later he stole it from her completely as his lips claimed hers. "I love you," he whispered.


	24. Chapter 24

A lot of the dialogue in this chapter comes from the Revenge of the Sith novel so credit needs to go where credit is due in that case.

* * *

Chapter 24

The Senate building was in an uproar when Padmé arrived the next day. Her mood had been significantly better than it had been since her fight with Anakin and she knew exactly why she felt more like she was floating rather than simply walking, and it had something to do with the man she loved more than life itself and just how wonderful it truly was to make up after a fight with him. But by the time she reached her office she was once again in a foul mood. There were whispers in the hallways that Palpatine was going to make some kind of important announcement during the secession and she was rather anxious to learn what it was.

She had barely settled in to her seat when Bail came storming into her office without giving her aids a chance to announce him. "Did you hear about this secret secession our dear leader held last night?" he asked, placing a data pad in front of her with the necessary information.

"That's illegal," she said, reading over the data pad and frowning more the deeper she got into it. "He can't have a legal Senate vote without the whole Senate convened."

"Well apparently those that were lucky enough to be here last night voted to give him even more power than he already had," he said.

"More power?" she asked incredulously.

"I have to hand it to that man, he is quite good at manipulating the system and turning everything in his favor."

She read over the data pad again and then placed it in front of her, studying her hands for a moment before she looked at him. "We need to do something about this. We can't let this stand as a full Senate vote if those he knew would oppose the vote were not there to even take part in it."

"It's already on record."

She sighed through her nose and sat back in her chair, arms folded across her chest. "We can't be the only ones that see how he's manipulating everything that this Republic has stood for for over a thousand years."

"I think you're hoping for too much from our fellow Senators," Bail said dryly. "They happen to be the most corrupt bunch of politicians ever to grace the Republic, at least it seems that way."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. She could feel a headache coming on and that was the last thing she needed to worry about when the Republic was crumbling. "I put him in office Bail," she said weakly, opening her eyes to glance at him. "I helped put him there and look at everything he's done to undermine the foundations of democracy that he once stood for."

"This isn't the time to think like that," Bail said gently. He moved to her side and took one of her hands in his, drawing her gaze to meet his. "We're going to find a way around this. I have my staff working on it and we'll figure it out. Somehow we will."

"There isn't time. The secession is in an hour."

"Padmé, you should know better than to doubt me when I put my mind to it," he teased. "I'll comm you when I have more information."

"Right," she said, taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders. "We can get through this."

"That's the spirit," he said.

* * *

The Jedi never truly saw it coming. Some had expected another declaration of war, this time directed at them, others had expected to be forced into exile. But none had expected the clones that had saved them on Geonosis would be used to attack them in their own Temple.

The day had started as any other in the Jedi Temple, the breakfast plates were being cleaned and the younglings went off to their classes while the Padawans and their Masters trained. The clones had come out of nowhere, marching up the steps to the Temple with their weapons at the ready, and as soon as they had entered the quite halls they had opened fire on the unsuspecting Jedi.

The attacks happened all over the galaxy, wherever there were clones stationed with Jedi on peacekeeping missions and none of the Jedi could have been prepared for the troops they trusted opening fire on them. All across the galaxy Jedi die, all at once the Order is destroyed with one swoop from an expert tactician and his years of planning.

* * *

The call for the Senate to convene came earlier than expected that day. Padmé found Bail hurrying towards her in the hall and together walked they through the crowded halls, listening to the conversations their collogues were having as they made their way to the main chamber. Bail slipped into her pod with her and they took their seats as Palpatine appeared, looking rather smug and pleased with himself.

"Senators please, we must have order," Mas Amedda called loudly, silencing the Senate chamber effectively.

"My esteemed colleagues, I have received some disturbing news about the Jedi Order," Palpatine began, look out from the center of the room, eyes scanning the faces of his Senators. This was his moment to finally claim what was his and he felt a sinister smile trying to form on his face when he saw the stricken expression on Amidala's face. "It has been brought to my attention that there is a plot within their Order to have me assassinated." A roar of shock went up around the room but he held his hands up to silence them. "It is with great regret that I must declare all Jedi potential enemies of the Republic and order that they be treated as such. At this very moment the grand Army of the Republic is marching against the traitors that have claimed to stand for democracy and peace for so long. I will personally see to it that every last Jedi is hunted down and treated to the same fate as their brothers for this grievous offence against the Republic. And those that choose to shelter any Jedi will be considered an enemy as well."

Bail reached for Padmé's hand where it sat clenched on her leg, giving it a reassuring squeeze even as everything they stood for fell all around them. She looked sick, her face pale and her eyes wide with fear, he had never thought that she could be so shaken but he knew it was more out of fear for her husband than anything else that had left her in this state.

"What do we do?" she whispered as Palpatine continued to speak. "We can't just let this happen but…"

"If we do something we'll be killed as well," he finished for her.

"This Jedi rebellion was our final test. It was the last gasp of the forces of darkness and now we will be able to leave that darkness behind us for good. A new day is dawning in the Republic," Palpatine continued. "Never again will we be divided. Never again will sector turn against sector, planet against planet, sibling turn against sibling."

"Oh no," Padmé said, realization hitting her full force as she realized just what was about to happen.

"To ensure that we will always stand together, that we will always speak as a single voice and act as a single hand, the Republic must change. We must evolve and grow. We have become an Empire in fact, let us become one in name as well. We are the first Galactic Empire!"

All around them the Senate cheered their approval.

"What are they doing? Don't they understand what they are cheering for?" Bail hissed.

"We are an Empire that will continue to be ruled by this body," Palpatine continued when the cheering died down enough. We are an Empire that will never again return to the political maneuverings and corruption that have wounded us so deeply. We are an Empire that will be ruled over by a single sovereign that is chosen for life. We are an Empire chosen and ruled by the majority. We are an Empire of laws, not politicians. An Empire dedicated to the preservation of a just society, of a safe and secure society."

The Senate again erupted into cheers, and chants of "Safety, security, justice, and peace!" echoed throughout the chamber. Beside him Bail could see a single tear make its way down Padmé's cheek.

"So this is how liberty dies," she said, her voice strangely devoid of emotion. "With thunderous applause."

"We can't let this happen," Bail said, suddenly lurching to his feet. "We can still enter a motion."

"No." Her hand gripped his arm with astonishing strength and a new sense of resolve was visible in her eyes. "Bail, you can't enter a motion, not against him at least."

"What are you talking about?"

"You need to vote for him. It is the only way that you can remain in a position to do anyone any good," she said. "Make Mon Mothma vote for him too. Be good little Senators, keep your heads down, mind your manners, and do not draw his attention for any reason."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I don't know yet, Bail," she admitted. "I may not be able to remain in the Senate now that Palpatine has gone after the Jedi. He knows I have ties to them but I don't know how much he knows beyond that."

The Senate session lasted for another hour during which Palpatine made promises about striving towards a better future that Padmé knew he would never keep. She grew increasingly anxious the longer the session went on and began to fret over Anakin's safety when she felt a wave of fear that she knew came from him. When the session was finally adjourned she rushed back to her office, desperate to try to make contact with her husband.

She secured the doors behind her and rushed to her desk, reaching for her comm. link, but halting when she saw Anakin and Obi-Wan step out of the shadows. They looked weary and broken, their eyes haunted by what they just lived through. She chose to ignore the presences of Master Windu and Master Fisto waiting behind her husband, they both looked displeased to be there and anxious.

"Anakin," she breathed, rushing to him and taking him into her arms before he could collapse. "Oh gods Anakin, I'm so glad that you're safe."

"I'm not," he whispered brokenly. "The clones, they came out of nowhere and started attacking us… Obi-Wan and I were able to get the younglings to safety but there were so many clones and so many Jedi were dying all around us." His entire body was trembling and she helped him into one of the chairs in front of her desk. He sat forward and buried his face in his hands. "I never thought he would actually attack the Temple."

"How did you make it out?" she asked, kneeling in front of him to hold his hands away from his face so that she could see his eyes.

"We had hidden hangars designed for mass evacuation," Obi-Wan said. "We were able to get most of the younglings out but… so many of the older Jedi were killed protecting the younglings. At least half the Jedi in the Temple are gone."

"Are you still planning to go after Palpatine?" she asked. "He just declared himself Emperor, he'll be untouchable."

"Master Windu and Master Fisto are on their way right now, I'm supposed to follow," Anakin said. "Yoda has ordered Obi-Wan to take the remaining Jedi to a rendezvous point in the Outer Rim."

She glanced over at the other Jedi where he stood guard at her door, giving them a moment alone. She touched Anakin's cheek gently and drew his eyes up to hers. "You're in no shape to fight," she said honestly and he reluctantly nodded his head in agreement.

"I know, but we have to at least try to end this today. I had to see you," he whispered. "I don't know if… I just wanted to see you before..." She pulled him into her arms, letting him draw what strength he could from her presence. She felt his tears against the side of her neck and held him even closer as she whispered meaningless words into his hair.

"You don't have to do this, Anakin. We could leave now."

"I've been training for this moment and it's our best shot at ending this. I have to try," he said. He slowly got to his feet, still slightly unsteady, and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him desperately, unwilling to let him go. "I need you to go with Obi-Wan. You're not safe here and I need to know that you're out of harm's way."

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

"I'll be there soon," he said softly. He lovingly framed her face between his hands and leaned forward to kiss her, pouring everything he felt into that one kiss. "I promise."

"Be careful, my love," she said, reluctantly letting him leave her embrace.

"I will be," he promised.

"May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said, embracing his former student for what he feared might be the final time. "All of you."

"And with you," Anakin said. And then he was gone.

"Padmé, we don't have much time," Obi-Wan said. "We need to get off planet soon before the clones can track our transport."

"Of course," she agreed. Her determination was evident in her voice even as she wiped away a single tear that had made its way down her cheek. "Would it be too much to ask that we stop at my apartment so that I can gather a few belongings and arm myself?"

"Not if we hurry," he said, ushering her from her office.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" she asked as they hurried through the empty halls, avoiding as many people as they could.

"I'm not afraid," Obi-Wan said, but his eyes betrayed him and he knew that when he saw the skeptical look she gave him. "I'm just worried about Anakin. He isn't on stable ground right now, not after the attack on the Temple. But this is a dark day for every Jedi."

"You don't think he'll fall, do you?" she asked, suddenly panicking.

"No," he insisted. "Anakin is a far stronger person than he was when his mother died. He will be able to get through this without slipping to the dark side, I am certain of it."

"May the mother goddess protect him," she whispered and Obi-Wan gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

Anakin joined Mace and Kit just as they entered Palpatine's private office, having killed the guards that stood in their way. Palpatine was waiting for them behind his desk, his hand folded in front of him and a sinister smile plastered to his face.

"Emperor Palpatine, your rein has lasted far too long," Mace said

Palpatine cackled as he slowly got to his feet and suddenly a crimson blade leapt to life in his hand. "I have been looking forward to this moment for a long time, Jedi and I will enjoy it greatly," he hissed as the Jedi all ignited their own blades.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Just make this easier on yourself, My Lord, and hand yourself over to us," Mace Windu said. "I would hate to make a mess of your lovely office."

"You dare think you have any kind of power over me now, Master Jedi?" Palpatine asked. "You are even more of a fool than I first thought."

Palptine struck first with astonishing speed that none of the Jedi had expected the older man to be capable of. Kit Fisto and Mace Windu could do little more than angle their lightsabers to block the sudden attack as Anakin stumbled backwards, stunned by what he was witnessing. Palpatine's glowing yellow eyes found his over the shoulders of the Jedi Masters and with a deft twist of his wrist he sliced through the arms of the Nautolan Master.

Kit sank to his knees in shock and looked down at his severed arms. He was helpless against the Sith lightning that struck him in the next instant and sent him flying into one of the ornate statues the Chancellor had decorated his office with. Mace tried to attack the Sith Lord when his back was turned away but again Palpatine moved with surprising speed and the Jedi's violet lightsaber struck nothing but air.

Palptine held up his free hand as he defended against Mace's attacks and used it to bring the fallen Jedi within reach again. He smiled when the Master's dim eyes met his and understanding flowed through the Force around them. He spun away from Mace's attack and used his momentum to easily sever the head of Kit Fisto, watching with childlike glee as it landed perfectly upon his desk.

"A little help here Skywalker," Mace growled as he parried a strike, unable to find his stride in the dual.

Anakin shook his head to clear his mind and took a deep breath. His hand grippdc the handle of his lightsaber even tighter as he finally stepped into the fray. This was his destiny and if he died fighting the Sith Lord then he would do so with his head held high. He caught Palpatine momentarily flat footed and used it to his advantage, driving him back towards his desk, but in the next second the Sith Lord was the one dictating the flow of the dual.

"My boy, do you really believe that sending your wife off with your former Master is enough to protect her from me?" Palpatine taunted.

Anakin's blood ran cold at the words and again attacked the Sith Lord. Their lightsabers clashed overhead and the dual was momentarily stalled as they glared at each other through the shower of sparks. There was a paternal smile on Palpatine's face, much like the one he always wore whenever Anakin had vented his frustrations with the Jedi Order to him, but now it made his face look grotesquely twisted beyond recognition. "Don't you dare threaten her," Anakin growled. "She is no longer a threat to you."

"Ah, but she is such an easy target to use against you," Palpatine said, twisting away from Anakin. "I have clones hunting her down at this very moment. Soon she will be joining us to either witness your death or to watch you succumb to the darkness that I feel swelling within you."

"Don't listen to him Anakin," Mace said as he rejoined the dual, attacking the Sith Lord with a series of impossibly fast attack that would have easily killed anyone less skilled. He was finally able to slip into his favored style of combat, drawing from the dark power that flowed through the office of the new Emperor.

Anakin stepped back and watched in amazement as Mace Windu seemed to fade in and out of existence as he sank into the thrill of the fight. He realized then that he had never truly seen Vaapad in action and he found the blinding speed of the attacks mesmerizing. It was nearly impossible to keep track of where the two skilled warriors were, only the respective glowing blades giving them away as they fought with such speed that their movements were nothing more than elongated blurs of color.

The dual was a seemingly endless loop of sheer power as the two combatants fed off of each other. They were evenly matched. Neither of them sustained an injury and neither grew tired as the fight continued. Nothing in the office was safe from the energy that crackled between them and everything was eventually tossed from its rightful place as they moved around the room. They had reached an impasse in their evenly matched power and they both realized at the same time that Anakin Skywalker was the only thing capable of tipping the battle one way or another.

Mace sank deeper into the fight, channeling his own inner darkness and using it to attack the darkness that surrounded the Sith Lord. He used the dark energy that Palpatine put off to further his own attacks, drawing it into himself and doubling his own attacks. There was a small part of him that knew Skywalker was standing to the side in awe but he could not allow himself to focus on that. He used his gift for finding the shatterpoint of any situation and let a part of his mind follow the cracking of the Force to where it practically halted around the young man standing frozen near the Emperor's desk. He reached out to Anakin Skywalker and saw his eyes grow wide for a moment before the Chosen One seemed to understand the sudden importance for action of any kind.

Mace had always known that Anakin was prodigiously gifted in the Force, but even he had not expected the boy to possess the sheer power that was now shining from him. The light side seemed to have enveloped him as he charged at Palpatine, a battle cry ringing in the air that already crackled with a life of its own.

Palpatine was unprepared for the intensity of Anakin's attacks. He had no knowledge that the boy was partially trained in the art of Vaapad and used in a deadly combination with his natural Djem So made it nearly impossible to know where his next attack would come from. He felt a sudden wave of panic as he realized that perhaps he was not going to survive this dual.

"Even if you succeed in killing me you and your wife will never be safe," Palpatine hissed over the clash of their lightsabers. "There will always be those that are willing to hunt you down and they will not rest until they have done so."

"You will not harm her," Anakin said through clenched teeth. "She is nothing to you."

"On the contrary, my boy, she is your biggest weakness and therefore the best weapon I have against you."

"I will not allow you to harm her."

"Your devotion to her is sickening. You show so much potential but you choose to hinder yourself by tying yourself to her."

"I draw my strength from her," Anakin said, pushing Palpatine back towards the large window behind where his desk had once been.

"She makes you weak," Palpatine goaded. "If you were not so bound to her you would not be so afraid of falling and doing whatever it takes to defeat me. Instead you are holding yourself back, terrified of slipping over the edge into darkness again. You know she would never forgive you if you fell."

"Enough!" Anakin cried. He directed the fight even closer to the window and could sense the Sith Lord's hesitancy about getting so close to something so easily broken.

Mace stood aside for a moment, allowing Anakin to dictate the intensity of the fight, and he found himself feeling pride for what the younger Jedi was able to accomplish. He knew in that moment that he was witnessing the Chosen One truly coming into his own as a Jedi and to be witness to such an event was not lost on him. He silently sent a wave of thanks into the Force and then drew a deep breath to center himself as he walked forward to rejoin the fight.

Anakin slashed the window with his lightsaber and used the Force to steady himself as the Permaglass shattered and the wind from outside whipped through the office. Shards of shattered glass struck anything within reach, slicing skin and cloth, but the combatants ignored the sharp stings of pain upon impact. Palpatine staggered in surprise and Anakin was able to deftly slice through the Sith Lord's wrist, watching as the hand holding his lightsaber flew from the window with a sense of confidence. He stalked towards the now unarmed man, sensing the end of the battle close at hand.

Palpatine slipped on the hem of his robe and slowly backed away from the two Jedi who were now moving in synchronized motions towards him. His back hit the frame of the window and a sense of relief washed over him, he still had a chance to escape this, even if it was a slim chance.

"It is time to end the disease of the Sith," Mace said. "This is the end for you, My Lord."

"Fools!" Palpatine hissed. He raised his arm from where it had clutched at the window ledge and his crooked fingers pointed at the two Jedi. "Fools!" Blue lightning streaked from the tips of his fingers and the two Jedi staggered under the sheer power of it as they deflected it with their lightsabers.

Mace was able to deflect the energy back onto the Sith Lord and the two Jedi watched in amazement as his face seemed to melt before their very eyes, his true self emerging from the once polished exterior of the Chancellor. Palpatine's eyes glowed red as he continued to struggle against the advancing Jedi. He knew that he only had one chance to escape them but he had to be patient.

"Take him Anakin," Mace said, his voice tight with the strain of fighting against the sheer amount of power being directed at them. "It is your destiny."

"Destiny," Anakin echoed. He watched the old man he had once looked up to, the hatred burning in his eyes as he fought back against them. He knew this was the moment to attack, to finish this once and for all. He stepped closer to the Sith Lord, using his lightsaber to continue to push the lightning back on him and moved out of the way long enough to raise his lightsaber to strike him down. "It ends now."

But he only struck the expensive stone that lined the window as they watched the Sith Lord throw himself out of the window. He had been momentarily weakened during their dual but he was still able to control the Force and land on the ground below.

"No!" Mace cried.

"We need to leave, Master," Anakin said, pulling Mace away from the window ledge.

They raced through the crowded hallways of the Senate, pushing their way past those that got in their way as they hurried towards the hangars. Anakin did a cursory scan of the large room and the ships housed inside and raced towards the ship they had managed to save from the burning Jedi Temple. It was nothing special but it would be enough to get them to where they were going.

Mace sank into the copilot's seat and watched Anakin's skilled fingers dance over the controls and the ship roared to life. Anakin cared little about following regulations and pushed the ship forward, clipping others as they raced from the hangar into the busy Coruscant sky. He deftly piloted his way through the skylanes and out of Coruscant's atmosphere. As soon as they were in open space he punched in the coordinates for the rendezvous point and sat back in his chair as the stars streaked by.

"You did well today Anakin," Mace said, breaking the silence that had descended over the ship's cabin.

Anakin tore his eyes away from the hypnotic view in front of them and looked at the Jedi Master. "Thank you Master," he said. "I only wish we had been able to kill him."

"The Sith are known for being cowards," Mace said. "Our time will come to kill him."

Anakin nodded weakly and turned his gaze back towards the vastness of space. "Things are going to be different now aren't they?"

"The galaxy has been plunged into darkness and the remaining Jedi will have to hide for the time being," Mace said. "The younglings we saved are the future now more than ever before."

"I understand Master," Anakin said.

Another silence settled over the cockpit and Anakin believed that his companion had slipped into a meditative trance until he asked, "Who is your wife Anakin?"

Anakin felt a jolt of shock race down his spine and could not bring himself to meet the Jedi Master's gaze. "Senator Amidala," he whispered.

"That is why you insisted on seeing to it that she was safe before we fought Palpatine then," Mace said. He did not sound angry only resigned and that surprised Anakin more than anything. "Did she leave the planet?"

"She left with Obi-Wan and the rest of the Jedi," Anakin said. "It was too dangerous to let her stay on Coruscant if Palpatine knew the truth."

"Indeed," Mace agreed. "Perhaps, in light of all that happened today, we can overlook this breach of the code."

Anakin finally turned to look at the Jedi Master, his shock evident on his face. "Master?"

"We have lost too many Jedi today and you have proven yourself invaluable to those remaining. If she has already joined us in hiding then there is little that we can do to turn her away," Mace said. "And she is a very valuable ally to have."

"Thank you Master."

"This does not mean I condone what you have done. You still willfully broke the code to form a lasting attachment but I'm sure the remaining members of the Council will be willing to overlook that after today."


End file.
